Let the Right One In
by DarknessIsTheUniverse
Summary: Vampire/werewolf AU. The BAU members are all supernatural creatures on two sides of a war. Poor, clueless human Spencer gets caught in the middle. Slash H/R
1. Chapter 1

**Let the Right One In**

_Prologue_

Not once in the twenty short years of his life had Spencer Reid felt as lost and scared as he did in this very moment. He felt his heart beating all the way up in his throat, the pulse thrumming in his ears as he clutched the cell phone in his hand so tightly the knuckles turned white.

"What´s happening, Derek?" he asked breathlessly, his strained voice barely more than a whisper that echoed from the walls in the hallway of his apartment.

He didn't understand how his whole life had been turned upside down in just a matter of days, making everything he had thought true and reliable seem like nothing but feeble phantoms now.

Why was this happening to him? What had he ever done to deserve getting his life ripped out of his hands without so much as a moment's notice?

He really wanted to ask Derek but knew that it would be pointless and that there wasn't any time to.

"Spencer, listen to me," he could hear the stress in Derek's voice, could hear him moving with inhuman speed as he ran through the streets towards the apartment, "I´ll be right there. Whatever you do, don't leave the apartment now. And if he shows up, don't let him in, you hear me?"

Spencer let a shaky breath escape his lungs, unable to form an answer as he clutched the handle to his open apartment door with trembling fingers. His eyes flickered over the shadowy figure standing in the door frame, smiling down at him darkly, sharp teeth gleaming in the dim light.

He really wished Derek had called him a little sooner.

xxxx

_Hi, everybody :-) _

_I know this was short, I´m seeing if anyone is interested in reading an AU about vampires and werewolves first. _

_If I continue this it will be slash (probably H/R) and it would feature all of the BAU members as either weres, vamps or clueless humans (see above ;-))._

_Let me know if you´d like to read more please and feel free to offer sugestions. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :-) So here is Ch 1. Thanks to everyone who has shown interest in this, I´m hoping it will be good. **

**So like I said Spencer is human here and he is also in college, just so you dont get confused. The other team members will appear as the story progresses.**

**Please review!**

**l**

**l**

* * *

><p><strong>Let the Right One In<strong>

_Chapter 1: Changes_

Finally, after what seemed like hours of sitting in his stuffy old car in front of the university did _he_ emerge.

_He _wasn't alone yet again, _he_ never seemed to go anywhere without at least one or two people following him around. The two humans _he_ was with now were the most frequent ones with _him_ though, a young woman with blonde hair and a bright clashing outfit and a skinny boy who looked younger than the other two, dressed like a very awkward librarian.

He scoffed.

Hard to tell what _he_ saw in them when _he_ was so clearly superior to them. Because really, what were they in the greater scheme of things? Nothing but annoying flies to be swatted away before the endgame. Once it was time that would be a walk in the park and a pleasure. For now he had to focus solely on _him_.

Derek, they called _him_.

_He_ was walking down the stairs with them, all of them chatting and laughing as they headed towards the parking lot. Just then, the woman swatted _his_ arm playfully and _he_ grinned; it looked like _he_ was very fond of her for some unfathomable reason.

That was nothing compared to the skinny kid though. Whenever he had seen Derek lay eyes on the brunette boy these past weeks he´d seen them light up from inside, giving _his_ face a glowing undertone.

Even now _he_ was walking closer to him than he had found was usual for human males, grabbing the satchel his friend was carrying and throwing it over _his_ own muscular shoulder. The kid said something, maybe in protest, but Derek merely grinned, draping a heavy arm around his thin shoulders and ruffling his hair playfully before _he_ pulled him along.

Looking on, the girl grinned and said something he couldn't hear from the distance. He could guess at the content though when he saw the kid blush. He didn't pull away from the taller man´s embrace though, clearly comfortable enough.

The sight irked him, made him angry even but he told himself that it didn't matter anyway. It wasn't like he´d have to watch them overshadow Derek's light for much longer.

He kept watching until they had reached their car and gotten in, driving of. Only then did he start his own motor, slowly starting into the slow afternoon traffic.

Soon.

Soon it would finally be time. He had been watching _him_ for weeks now, an invisible partaker to _his_ life. Now it was time _he_ would finally be made part of their life.

xxx

_Four days later:_

It was just after sunset on a clear winter day when 22 year old college student Derek Morgan was walking home from his kickboxing training. The wind stung on his sweat covered skin and he pulled his leather jacket closer around him as he hurried down the streets.

The walk home wasn't a particularly long one but he was running late so he decided to call and let his roommate know not to worry. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, dialed, waited and smiled when he heard a familiar voice answer, the other person audibly suppressing a yawn.

"_Derek, where are you?"_ Spencer sounded like he´d just woken up, likely tired from spending another twelve hour day at the university's library, devouring books of which Derek couldn't even spell the title.

Derek couldn't help but smile that the mental image of the skinny genius curled up on their couch, trying to order his unruly hair as he answered the phone. "Hey, pretty boy. I'm just on my way back, I got held up at the gym."

He looked up to find he was just passing the central park, black trees rustling and swaying in the wind above his head.

"_Oh…alright,"_ Spencer said, _"I made some Spaghetti earlier. They are on the stove in case I´m already asleep again when you get here."_

"Spaghetti again, huh?" Derek grinned, "Seriously, had I known you can only cook one dish I would have roomed with Penelope."

"_We can still make that happen, Derek. And may I remind you that that is still one more recipe than you have to offer, mister." _

Spencer´s tone was light and joking but Derek still couldn't help but wince slightly.

Over the past few months their friendship had gone through some rough patches and it wasn't too long ago that he had had to fight to to keep Spencer from moving out of their shared apartment. He wasn't too keen on repeating that experience, especially not over noodles.

"I'm just teasing, Spencer," he grimaced, hoping it wasn't audible in his voice, "you know that, right?"

"_Yes, I know_," there was a short silence, then Spencer chuckled, "_After all, Penny can't cook either."_

Derek shook his head with a snort, about to reassure the younger man once more that that wasn't the only reason he would never move out willingly when there was a sudden noise behind him, startling him.

He spun around, immediately alert as he looked around for any possible threats.

The area he was in wasn't a particularly unsafe one, but his pulse had quickened anyway. There was nothing there though, just the silence of the street and the nightly wind rustling through the trees. He listened intently for a long moment but nothing moved.

"_Derek?" _

He could hear worry in Spencer's voice and snapped back to reality quickly.

"Yeah, I'm still there," he said distractedly, still looking around, "Just thought I heard something. Listen, I´ll be right there, ok? Don't fall asleep yet."

He wanted to at least see Spencer for a couple of minutes today –he didn't really object to watching him sleep either but he had been informed that that was just a little bit creepy by several sources.

Spencer yawned again, "Hmm. Hurry though. I've been up since five."

"I will," Derek grinned, "Wouldn't want to be responsible for putting rings under those pretty eyes of yours."

"Right." He couldn't practically hear Spencer roll his eyes at his words, wishing he could see the faint blush that had surely crept into his cheeks anyway. "Less talking, more walking, Derek."

He laughed, loving the way Spencer would always sound flustered when he intended to sound annoyed with him.

He hung up, hurrying his steps. He could be home in ten minutes if he didn't drag his feet. They were both extremely busy during the week but Derek always tried to arrange his schedule so they could at least have one meal together.

No matter what anyone thought about it, or how often the guys from his sport clubs teased him about hanging out with a nerd, seeing Spencer was always the highlight of his day.

He let his thoughts wander a bit as he walked, to how unlikely a connection between him and Spencer Reid had seemed back when they had met on their first day of college.

He had been the typical stud, handsome, tall, and athletic, with a basketball scholarship and more groupies than he could count from day one. Spencer had been the brilliant and yet awkward kid who had entered college at sixteen and who had been pushed into tutoring Derek by one of their professors. No one in their right mind would have bet anything on them becoming friends, unless it would be little Spencer tailing after the great Derek Morgan in silent, envious admiration.

As it had turned out, it was just the other way around.

Derek had been fascinated with his tutor from the first minute, not giving up until he had a place in his life despite Spencer´s initial distrust in the jock.

It wasn't the easiest of connections and they'd had their share of troubles –including _The Incident_—something Spencer had forgiven him for and which they had put behind them. Now, four years after their first meeting, they were best friends sharing an apartment and one of the deepest relationships Derek had ever been a part of.

He had a lot of friends, but, no matter what they or his mother said about it, he couldn't think of anyone better to come home to than Spencer.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly when there was a loud crack in the trees to his left, startling him once more.

Before he could even turn in the direction of the sound though, there was a sharp pain between his shoulder blades seemingly out of nowhere, a hard shove sending his sprawling to the ground. His cell phone slithered across the rough concrete, the same concrete that cut into his palms and knees as he caught himself at the last second.

Derek's head whipped around and he flexed his muscles, ready to fight whoever had attacked him, but he wasn't fast enough to even see more than a flash as a dark shadow suddenly pounced on him, shoving him back onto the ground painfully. Hard hands gripped his shoulders before he could fight them off and he found himself staring up at his attacker: The shadows covered his face, giving it the same color as his dark coat and the eyes gleaming in the light of the street lamps in a way that seemed almost unearthly.

"What the-?" Fight instinct kicking in, he bucked to throw the man off of him, but found him to be surprisingly heavy. A punch he threw was easily deflected and suddenly there were long, hard fingers curled around his throat, squeezing mercilessly. Derek felt his heart racing as he fought for air, legs kicking uselessly in the air.

The man above him barely seemed to notice his violent struggling, staring down at him out of those eerie eyes with frightening calm.

Tightening his grip around Derek's throat, he leaned down until their faces were only a couple of inches apart, rasping words he couldn't understand.

"In aeternum meus es tu."

And before Derek could even begin to understand, he ripped his head back, light finally illuminating his face and showing the visage of a monster, yellow eyes and razor sharp fangs as he grinned down at him.

Then there was only excruciating, blinding pain as he lunged for Derek's neck, burying those same teeth in the juncture between his shoulder and throat.

xx

l

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, someone´s in trouble^^<strong>

**How do you like it so far? Confused? Irritated that this was only about Derek? Dont worry Im sticking to my origional plan, the plot is just a bit more elaborate. **

**R&R Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey :-) Just to let you know, I've edited this chapter so you might want to re-read it again._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Instinct<strong>

Spencer opened his eyes and blinked immediately against the blinding light that surrounded him. Everything was sort of blurry but he could make out that he was in the university´s lecture hall, sitting in his usual seat in the first row by himself. All around him he could hear the buzzing of the other students´ voices, chatting and laughing, entirely excluding him.

Business as usual. He had never felt much grief over being an outsider, had simply figured that was his place. He was different from them, he didn't fit in and he knew that. That didn't keep him from feeling lonely sometimes though…

He jumped when someone touched his head from behind, spinning around to find Derek Morgan sitting in the row behind him, grinning as he leaned over his seat and kept toying with a long strand of Spencer's hair.

"_All work and no play, pretty boy?"_ he smiled his usual billion watt smile, blinding Spencer even more.

With Derek he didn't mind though. He couldn't help but smile back, leaning into a dark hand as it tucked his hair behind his ear with casual familiarity.

Derek seemed the only one whose contours he could make out clearly against the light, the only really substantial thing. But then, that was hardly surprising. After all Derek had turned out to be an exception to almost every single one of his rules. The only one he let into his personal space, whose touch didn't feel invasive, the only one he really trusted. The only one without whom he really did feel lonely. His best friend.

"_Come on, Spencer,"_ Derek said in that moment, grasping his wrist with warm fingers to pull him to his feet.

"_Where are we going?"_ Spencer asked, still disoriented in the bright room but trusting nonetheless.

No one else was acknowledging them, their voices fading as Derek spoke. _"I have to go. Please…come with me." _

He wasn't smiling anymore at that last part, his face suddenly looking almost scared, lost as he reached out for Spencer's hand. Spencer gasped as their surroundings faded into white, leaving them in a sea of insubstantial fog. Suddenly he felt scared, reaching out to keep Derek close but missing his hand by centimeters it seemed.

Derek was looking at him almost pleadingly as he drew away from him, the fog covering him more and more. Spencer tried running after him, holding him back, but he couldn't move his feet. _"Derek!"_

But his friend was gone, leaving him lost and frightened, screaming his name in vain.

"DEREK!"

Spencer Reid shot up from his sleep with a gasp, shaking as he slowly orientated himself, realizing he wasn't in class but in his living room. He ran a shaky hand through his tousled hair taking a deep breath.

Just a dream.

He must have fallen back asleep after Derek called. He looked around, half expecting the light in the kitchen or bathroom to be on or to find his friend sitting in the armchair across from the couch as he so often did but everything was dark and empty.

Confused, he glanced at the clock. Almost nine.

It had been hours since Derek had called.

With a sudden uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach he disentangled himself from his blanket and got up, checking every room of the apartment to see if Derek had come home and just not woken him. Nothing.

Spencer bit his lip, the anxious feeling from his dream returning full force. Where was he? He had said he´d be right there. Could he have changed his mind? He walked over to where his cell phone lay and glanced at the display. No messages. No, Derek would have called if something had come up, he was sure of that.

Really worried now, he speed dialed his friend´s number, impatiently waiting for him to pick up. Again, nothing.

Without hesitation he dialed another number, getting an answer right away.

"You're speaking with the Almighty Goddess of all things technology, what can I do you for?" a bright female voice chirped on the other end.

Normally Spencer would have smiled but at the moment he couldn't even focus, "Pen, it´s Spencer. Is Derek with you?"

"Oh, hey honey," their mutual friend chirped, "Uh, no. I haven't spoken to him since this morning. Why?"

Spencer felt his heart fall, debating whether to worry her, too. "I'm not sure. He was supposed to be here hours ago and he's not answering his cell phone."

"Hmm," Penny made, "I'm sure he's fine, darling, he'll probably walk in any minute. You know how much he hates to leave you all by yourself."

Spencer felt heat creeping into his cheeks at the insinuation but deliberately ignored her jibe, "Maybe you're right. Sorry for bothering you."

"Oh, don't be silly. Call me once you've reached him, kay?"

"Thanks, I will." With that he hung up.

For a minute or so he just stood in the dark kitchen area, staring at his phone. Then, making a quick decision he grabbed his coat from the hanger and pulled on his shoes, heading for the door to their apartment.

He´d just have to look for Derek on the way he would have taken home, just to make sure nothing had happened.

His hand was already on the door knob when it was suddenly turned from outside, a key slipping into the lock.

_Thank God._

Without waiting, Reid ripped the door open, about to either give Derek a piece of his mind or hug him in relief.

Instead, what he saw, even in the dim lightening of the hallway, was so shocking that he jumped, his heart missing a beat.

Derek almost wasn't recognizable. He looked like a walking corpse, face ashen and glazed eyes sunken into their hollows as he stared straight at him. There were dark smears all over his clothes, his neck and his face, the corners of his mouth. They were so dark that they almost looked like oil.

"Oh my God, Derek, what—?" Shock morphing into worry when he realized that something awful must have happened to his friend, Spencer automatically reached out to touch the gaping wound on his neck, fingers grazing the wetness covering it.

_Blood._

At his touch, Derek's body tensed and his eyes flashed brightly. Before he knew it, large hands suddenly shot out without warning, grabbing him and shoving him back into the apartment. Spencer gasped in shock when he suddenly found himself with his back pressed to the wall, Derek's massive body all but crushing him. He smelt of dirt and sweat and blood, a mixture which turned Spencer's stomach, giving his apprehension an edge of panic.

His first instinct had been fear for Derek's well being, his hands coming up to support the older man, but it didn't take him more than a few seconds to realize that Derek wasn't clinging to him like this because he needed someone to keep him from falling. His grip wasn't helpless but strong and relentless, hot body pressing closer and leaving him immobile.

Spencer felt his breath catch in his throat, his heart suddenly beginning to race much faster. Something wasn't right. This wasn't how Derek would ever act, he hadn't come this close to him unasked since…

Instinctively, he pushed hard against Derek's arms. Without success. "Derek, what-?"

At the sound of his voice, his friend finally drew back a little, looking into his face.

His expression caused Spencer's heart to tumble straight into his stomach. He was looking at him with eyes so black and wild and frighteningly unfamiliar that he wouldn't have recognized them as Derek's under any other circumstance. They barely looked human as they fixated him in a way that made his blood freeze.

He flinched when Derek suddenly leaned closer, turning his head so that Spencer could feel his breath on his neck, teeth grazing his skin.

Startled, he tried to pull away but Derek wouldn't let him. Instead he inhaled almost greedily, fingernails digging into Spencer's thin arms painfully.

"Mine..." he whispered right by his ear, making him shiver in shock and rising fear.

Spencer couldn't suppress a whimper, helpless tears welling up in his eyes as he pressed the side of his face to the wall.

Something was _so _wrong. This wasn't Derek whose behavior was so strange, so frightening.

He let out a shaky breath, blood rushing in his ears and fear constricting his chest until he could barely breathe. "Derek." he heard his own voice crack as the man's grip tightened painfully, trapping him, mouth still against his throat. "Derek, _please_, you're scaring me…"

For a long, dreadful moment he was sure he hadn't even been heard. Derek's breath hit his neck- too hot, too close—as he pressed him into the wall.

Then though he pulled his head back slightly, eyes still black but with a curious expression as he fixated Spencer's tear streaked face, seemingly fighting with himself. His expression softened and his grip let up ever so slightly - Spencer was about to breathe out in relief when he suddenly felt a rough, wet tongue tracing the line his tears had left on his cheek.

He jerked away, pressing his eyes shut tightly in dread.

"Derek!"

He didn't know if it was the definite edge of panic in his voice but this time Derek did react to it.

Slowly, he pulled back and they just stared at each other, Derek absolutely motionless while Spencer was shaking and breathing fast. It seemed like forever but gradually Derek's eyes did clear, reason returning to them.

"Spencer…" he whispered his name, so hushed that he almost missed it over the sudden expression of horror that crossed Derek's face.

Derek. Finally. Spencer closed his eyes for a moment to blink his tears away.

When he opened them again, he was alone, nothing but his sore arms and back as reminders of Derek's presence.

Spencer let out a shaky sob, staring wide eyed into the dark and to the half open door.

Derek was gone, nowhere to be seen or heard. The shock, the fear, the racing of his heart remained.

His legs gave out and he sunk down with this back to the wall, pressing a trembling hand to his mouth.

What had just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading and reviewing, please keep it up. **

**Just to let you know I edited the previous chapter because it seemed to confuse some people. I hope it´s better now. This chapter wraps up the first act and then we move on to the actual plot (Hotch meeting Reid). Promise :-) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Aftermath<strong>

That next morning, Derek Morgan woke with the worst hangover of his entire life.

He couldn't remember drinking anything the night before and yet his head felt like his skull was about to split in two and his body was so sore he felt it in every bone. He groaned, clutching his head where he lay. It didn't help that the noises surrounding him seemed to have the intensity of a jackhammer. Where the hell was that coming from anyway?

Resisting the urge to slap his hands over his ears, he blinked, taking a moment to orientate himself.

He wasn't in his bed. In fact he wasn't even in his apartment.

He gasped, suddenly fully awake when he realized he had been sleeping in some sort of an alleyway in the city, right on the hard and dirty ground. The sounds of the city could be heard from not too far in the early morning air, helping him orientate himself. They sounded far too loud somehow though, worsening his headache.

The light seemed too bright, the noises too close, too shrill. The stench of the alley burned in his nose, almost as bad as the constant noises. Footsteps echoing off the walls. Animals scratching, clawing, hissing, fighting.

Derek looked around with wide eyes, blood rushing in his ears as he tried to think past the aching in his head. There were no people or animals he could see and yet the raucous around him made it seem like they were right there with him.

He flinched when a car´s tires screeched somewhere, the noise painful to his sensitive ears. This time he did cover them with his hands, closing his eyes as he desperately tried to focus and calm down, to remember how the hell he had ended up here.

God, he never felt so beside himself, not even after the worst of his nights out on the town. So drained and yet so hyper aware of everything, his surrounding and his body´s reactions. He could feel the adrenaline caused by his stress pumping through his veins like he´d just run a marathon, setting him on edge.

_Focus, Derek._

Spencer. He had called Spencer on his way home from the gym. He had walked past the park and then-

He froze, shock petrifying him for a second as his memory of what had happened afterwards returned. That guy…he had attacked him…_bitten_ him.

One of his hands clasped the side of his neck as if to make sure he hadn't just dreamed that. He expected pain at touching the open wound, but there was nothing, his fingers running over nothing but familiar, smooth skin.

Confused, he pushed himself to his feet, giving himself a once over. Apart from the utter lack of injuries, his appearance certainly did back up his story. His jeans and jacket were torn and dirty, stained with blood all over.

"Holy hell…" he muttered.

So that really had happened.

What the hell? What kind of a freak went around jumping and biting people like some kind of a rabid animal?

He cursed under his breath. He should probably be glad he wasn't dead, killed by that psycho…but he would have to go see a doctor to make sure he hadn't caught anything.

Still somewhat dizzy, he made his way towards the street, blinking against the harsh light. Cold sweat covered his skin. He felt ill and restless, his skin itching and crawling.

He had to go home.

Spencer would have noticed his absence by now and probably be livid with worry. Why hadn't he gone home? Had he just lost conscience after the bite? But why wasn't he still by the park then?

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, trying hard to think past the aching of his head. The images that came to him felt like they were scenes from some movie he had seen a long time ago, so long indeed that he could barely remember its content.

He had been covered by shadows and the cold, surrounded by the sounds of the night. Dogs had howled as he passed them, cats cringing and hissing at him from the shadows. He didn't know where or who he was, could only hear his own ratting breath, could feel the heaviness of his dragging feet but he kept on running, just running through the night, trying to burn vast amounts of energy, trying to calm his racing pulse, his anxiety.

And then _he_ had been there out of nowhere, in his arms, warm and fragile and trembling like a tiny bird. And all else had faded away, the pain, the cold, the confusion, leaving him focused on nothing but the fluttering heartbeat against his chest and the notion that he was where he needed to be, that he wanted, needed to be ever closer to what belonged with him, so he could hold him, protect him from the things scaring him and reassure them both.

Derek shuddered at the memory, again feeling that raw, animalistic rush of possessiveness tingling at the base of his spine.

He gasped, horrified when the memory cleared and he saw Spencer's tear streaked face in front of his mental eye, not at all ensured but trapped and frightened…_frightened of him_.

"Oh God," he muttered, shocked, "What did I do?"

The image of his nightmarish doppelganger pushing Spencer against a wall and licking his face flickered across his mind, freezing his blood. Oh, no.

Spencer must be a complete mess if that had really happened.

Derek ran a shaky hand over his face, cursing inwardly.

Damn it, he had had such a good grip on himself for years now, had gotten Spencer to trust him. But now, after how he had acted last night it might very well all be broken.

Without thinking any further he ran out into the street, heading for the university. He had no idea whether Spencer would even want to talk to him or not if he found him, but he had to try.

He had to fix this.

xxx

Leaving the apartment that morning, Spencer felt like he´d been run over by a truck.

He had barely slept three hours the night before, caught in between shocked numbness and phases of uncontrolled sobbing. What had happened had shaken him to the bone. And he was sure it had happened, hadn't just been a dream -he had spent the better part of his morning trying to clean up all the dirt and blood that Derek had dragged into the apartment.

What he couldn't understand was _what_ and _why._

What had happened to Derek? What had made him behave that way? What had made him seem like he wasn't even himself, like he didn't even recognize Spencer?

A shiver came over him. Derek was always so kind and caring, always making Spencer feel safe and protected when he was around. But last night he had seemed like a completely different person, frightening, uncontrolled, dangerous.

What could have caused a change as drastic as that? Drugs? No, Derek didn't use; he was an athlete after all.

He stayed sunken deep into thought until he reached the university, already late for his first class. Derek hadn't come back home that night…but maybe he would show up for classes?

Spencer bit his lip, suddenly feeling unreasonably cold. He needed to know what had happened, but even if he could find Derek he wasn't sure he could just walk up to him and ask. Not after the way Derek had behaved towards him.

He felt his stomach clench, his feeling of misery increasing. The most extraordinary thing about Derek had always been that even after a whole life of being bullied and terrorized by people like him, he had somehow managed to gain Spencer's trust and make him feel at ease around him.

Until yesterday night.

Spencer shuddered. What if he found Derek and he was still in that state?

xxx

He had to wait for almost an hour before Spencer's class was finally over.

Derek could feel people staring at him as they passed him on their way off the premise to the parking lot. He probably gave a scary picture leaning against one of the gates opposite the building's entrance, still wearing his ruined clothes. He had managed to clean his face and neck some in the university´s restroom but hadn't taken the time to run home and change. He had more important things to worry about right now.

It had been hours since he´d woken up but he still felt out it, his body and mind on edge. Something had changed, affecting him, and it wasn't due to a hangover, he could feel that now. Something on the inside felt odd, foreign. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, on that sensation he could feel crackling deep down, tingling in his fingertips.

It didn't feel particularly unpleasant but it worried him anyways. Something had to be wrong. He briefly wondered whether he had really been infected with something, and if he was already starting to experience the first symptoms.

Whatever it was, Spencer would know what to do about it. He always knew everything.

Derek breathed out loudly, his relief almost physical when the door to the building's entrance finally opened, students streaming outside.

He felt so painfully unsettled, so on edge right now that he really needed to see his friend…to calm himself, and to make sure everything was alright with the younger man. He didn't remember every detail of the night before but what he did remember wasn't too reassuring.

His worries seemed to manifest when Spencer walked out of the building, blanching visibly when his eyes fell on Derek waiting for him. He stopped in mid-step for a second, clearly wary of him as he assessed his posture and expression carefully.

The overwhelming need to walk over there and pull the slender young man into a bone crushing hug hit him out of nowhere, familiar but ten times stronger than usual.

Derek drew in a sharp breath, pushing the renewed urge down with a surprising amount of effort. Spencer looked spooked enough already.

He pushed himself off the gate and took a couple of steps closer, hoping it was clear on his face how torn and sorry and confused he was. He liked to think it worked, because Spencer stayed where he was even if his body language remained tense.

"Spencer...I know you're probably mad right now, but please just listen, ok? I'm really sorry."

But Spencer didn't look mad.

"Derek?" he breathed softly, like he had expected someone else and Derek thought he saw his friend´s shoulders sag in relief, relaxing slightly.

Shit, he really must have scared him with his behavior last night.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, even if he wasn't quite sure about that. It was just so much like Spencer to ask him that question when it should be the other way around.

Spencer nodded, then hesitated before asking, "Derek…what happened last night? You were…" He broke off in mid sentence, his voice becoming so quiet Derek could barely make out the words.

He looked torn between worry and doubt.

"I have no idea," Derek said quickly, trying to explain, "Some guy attacked me yesterday on my way home. He bit me. Said something I couldn't understand, like…_uhternum mehoustoo_ or something… I think I may have caught something, because I don't remember much after that and I'm feeling really weird."

He watched Spencer's eyes widen at his words, be it because what he said sounded ludicrous or because he was worried about him.

"Someone_ bit_ you?" he gasped and stepped closer, forgetting his reservations and immediately checking Derek for visible wounds and only continuing when he couldn't find any, "How is that-wait, you mean you don't remember coming back to the apartment?"

Big hazel eyes looked up at him warily, almost hopefully and Derek couldn't help but look down in shame at that. He really wished he didn't remember. He still didn't know how he could have lost control that easily.

"I remember scaring you," he admitted quietly, taking a risk when he reached out for Spencer's hand gingerly, "I never meant to…I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me…it´s like I wasn't myself…but I didn't mean to hurt you, you've got to believe that."

He was immensely relieved when Spencer didn't pull away from him, even if he couldn't help but notice the tiny flinch when they touched. The small hand in his felt cold and fragile, and he found himself fighting the urge to pull Spencer close to him for the second time in as many minutes.

What the hell was wrong with him? Since when had he so little control over himself?

He held his breath, trying to focus on something, on anything else.

Seemingly oblivious to his thoughts, his friend watched him for a long moment before apparently coming to the conclusion that he was telling the truth no matter how unbelievable his story sounded.

"It…it didn't seem like it was you…the way you acted…I…when you…my face…" he broke off, looking away.

Derek cringed. He didn't have to hear the full sentence to know what was being referred to. Apparently Spencer remembered it, too, and was disturbed by that especially. No wonder with their history.

"It wasn't—" he quickly shook his head, trying to explain, "You were crying and I wanted to…comfort you, I guess."

Spencer looked at him incredulously, "By licking my face?"

Derek didn't give an answer because he didn't have a reasonable one, just the memory of the emotion that had led him to act out of instinct.

He almost expected Spencer to call him a liar or turn away from him after all as the silence stretched between them. When he looked up though, Spencer merely looked much more worried about him than before.

"We have to take you to a doctor then," he said, squeezing Derek´s hand urgently.

It seemed he was all too happy to attribute Derek's unacceptable behavior to some exotic brain frying disease and Derek couldn't really find it in him to argue with that, too glad that Spencer wasn't turning away from him despite everything.

He was about to reply when someone else did it for him.

"That won't be necessary. I have the solution to your problem, Derek."

They both spun around at the sound of the unexpected voice, finding a middle aged man with dark hair and a goatee standing by the gate, smiling as he casually arranged the buttons on his expensive looking suit.

"You!" Derek hissed, recognizing him immediately, "You're that freak who bit me!"

He moved in front of Spencer instinctively, taking up a defensive stance. The man wasn't even doing anything but something about him had the hairs on Derek's neck standing up. He seemed to ooze darkness, callousness, power.

"You may call me David," the man smiled, seemingly unfazed by Derek's reaction as he gestured towards a sleek black car waiting close to the gate on the street behind him, "Now if you will come with me I can explain what is happening to you."

"Like hell I am!" Derek snapped, feeling Spencer's fingers dig into the fabric of his jacket from behind like he was trying to hold him back.

He could feel adrenaline rushing through his veins, a potent mixture of anger and fear for his friend eating away at his composure. That freak had better not come one inch closer to Spencer if he knew what was good for him.

"You had better leave us the hell alone before I go to the cops, got it?"

The man calling himself David merely smiled knowingly at his violent reaction, "Relax. It's not your friend I want, Derek. He can leave any time. But _..."_

The last part was said with sudden intensity, his eyes boring into Derek's, making him freeze, trapped.

Before he knew what was happening he felt his feet move of their own volition, towards David, towards the car.

Behind him, Spencer gasped as he lost hold of him.

"Derek!"

He couldn't turn around. He tried, desperate to make sure Spencer was okay but it seemed physically impossible to do anything but follow David´s order.

Without another word, he followed the stranger to his car, getting into the back. He found his pulse racing as he tried to get back in control of his own body, only glad that at least Spencer was away from danger for now.

David got in after him, telling the driver to leave in an infuriatingly pleased tone. Derek couldn't even turn his head to take one last look at Spencer before they drove off into the unknown.

"What the hell is this?" he hissed, hands clenching in a fruitless effort to move, "What is happening to me?"

"Don't worry," David told him without turning around, "You´ll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p><em>And we´ve introduced Dave :D <em>

_I hope this made some sense. **Please review** if you want to see this continued! Thanks._

**_Next chapter: Spencer looks for someone to help him with the situation._**


	5. Chapter 5

**This time we met Aaron :-) I hope this will shed some light on what excatelyleverybody is. If not, Aaron isnt what Derek is; there that should make it easier.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Investigations<strong>

Spencer Reid was beginning to go mad with worry.

It had been three days since his best friend had gotten into a car with some stranger and driven off without any sort of explanation.

One minute he had cursed the guy, accused him of attacking him even, the next he had wordlessly complied to the man's order to come with him. He hadn't shown back up since, and Spencer had gotten no messages, no phone call, nothing.

No one else had heard from him either, not his friends, not Penelope, not his mother, not his sisters. It was like he had vanished off of the face of the earth.

"What are we going to do, Pen?" Spencer sat on his friend´s couch, tiredly burying his face in his hands, "We´ve looked everywhere."

That was more than true. He and Penelope had searched for Derek absolutely everywhere; they had even alarmed the police but had been sent away with the information that a grown man who willingly got into a car was not going to be seen as a kidnapping victim by anyone.

"What if something really awful happened to him?" Spencer whispered into his hands, full of self doubt, "I didn't even do anything to stop him from getting into that car…"

He remembered he had been more than wary of Derek that day, due to what had happed the night before…but sitting in that empty apartment day after day worrying, had him quickly forgetting about that aspect.

A warm hand rubbed his back soothingly and when he looked up, Penelope's eyes were just as troubled as his though a bit less desperate.

"I'm sure he's fine, hon. Derek can look out for himself," she said softly, "Maybe he just doesn't know how to come back to us. Maybe he needs someone to come find him."

"But how?" Spencer shook his head hopelessly, "All I know is the guy's first name. I don't even have the license plate number."

He was itching to do something instead of just sitting here -but he was running out of options.

Meanwhile Derek was in great danger. That much Spencer knew for sure. He knew there was a whole lot to this he didn't know or understand about the situation but he knew that Derek was in trouble and that he had to do something.

After much consideration he had let Penny in on what had happened and what Derek had told him about the attack, leaving out only the small bit about Derek actually licking his face. He wasn't sure if she believed him, or just thought he had snapped but she didn't try to help any less either way.

And so they did the only thing they hadn't tried yet. They called private investigators in the area, asking them for assistance.

After two hours and thirty some very one sided phone conversations, Spencer came to the conclusion that no one in the city was too keen on taking a case that had to do with some guy biting another causing him to act all weird and then sort of kidnapping him by inviting him into his car.

He was just calling one of the last numbers on his list, tempted to leave out the bits that sounded a bit too whacky even if that didn't leave him with much information, when he got a surprise. The woman who answered listened to his description calmly before actually giving him an appointment for the very same day with her employer.

"Are you sure you want to go down there?" Penny asked afterwards, worriedly staring at the address he had scribbled down on a piece of paper, "That's not the best part of town. I don't want to have to go looking for you, too."

Spencer offered her a wry, shaky smile, "I have to. I need to find him."

Tearing up at his expression, she nodded in understanding and kissed his head before getting up and grabbing her coat. "I would come with you but my shift starts in five minutes and I already missed out on my last one when we went to the police station..."

"It´s fine," Spencer told her as they walked to the door together, "I'll be fine on my own."

xx

Less than an hour later he was standing in front of an old office building in one of the worst parts of the city, nervously fiddling with his satchel as he looked around warily. The sun had set about two hours ago and nervous as he was he had jumped at every shadow from the bus station till here, but he had refused to turn around.

Gulping, he tore his gaze off a hooded figure leaning against the building on the opposite side of the street who looked like he would offer him some crack if he were to come any closer, instead focusing on what he was here for.

He pushed down the ill feeling that overcame him as he entered the rundown building in front of him.

Surprisingly, the inside looked a lot better than the outside, but he couldn't be sure if that was just due to them dim lighting. He walked through an old foyer, past outdated furniture that seemed to make up a small waiting area, over to a wooden reception desk. There was no one there, no bell to ring.

Spencer let his gaze wander anyway, determined not to give up now that he was already here. His eyes found a door to his right, closed but with light shining out from underneath it.

He walked closer, heart suddenly beating loudly in his chest as he read the golden plate that had been nailed to the door.

_Aaron Hotchner. Private Investigator._

This was it. His last chance to find Derek.

xxxx

Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner was aware of the foreign presence from the moment the person stepped foot into his building.

It had been a while since the last breather had found their way here and the sudden sound of a heart beat in the dead silence of the evening was almost startling.

He set his pen down as he listened, his paper work forgotten for the moment. Light, hesitant footsteps slowly made their way through the foyer, approaching his office and finally coming to a halt in front of his door. A fast heartbeat indicated nervousness. Clearly not someone who knew of his true nature though; he always recognized those visitors by the smell of unadulterated fear radiating from them.

That only left the new client Jessica had announced would come by in her usual notes to him before she had left this afternoon. Something about a kidnapping and some college student getting bitten by a man named David had caught her interest.

Hotch smirked slightly. She was a bright girl. Assuming that this David person was _the_ David Rossi, the man he was interested in was a long shot, but it was better than all the dead ends they had come across in the past months.

Maybe this _client_ would have some useful information he could use for his own plans.

If they ever got up the guts to come in, that was.

"It´s open," he called out before there even was a knock on the door, chuckling inaudibly when the heart outside skipped a beat and then stated beating even faster.

A moment later, the door opened and a young man about twenty appeared, almost shyly glancing into the room.

Hotch looked up, his eyes widening fractionally at the sight he was faced with. For a moment he merely stared without blinking, taking in the lithe frame and long honey colored locks which fell into a delicate face with the loveliest eyes he had seen in over a decade.

"Uhm, Mr. Hotchner?"

He blinked, to his embarrassment realizing that he had briefly spaced out, and reigned himself in quickly.

"That's me, do come in, please," he said in his usual polite and well manned tone, "I´ll be with you in a minute."

It turned out to be a very bad idea.

If he had thought the young man´s looks were off throwing he hadn't expected what came once he stepped closer and sat down.

It hit him out of nowhere, a sudden, delicious scent reaching his nostrils, setting his entire body on edge with unwelcome hunger. Raw, primal instinct, one he hadn't allowed himself to feel in a very long time, suddenly had every cell in his body screaming at him in hunger and want, taking his breath away. He barely kept from slapping a hand over his mouth at the unexpected loss of control and stopped breathing instantly.

It didn't do much. Suddenly the pulse he was hearing seemed intensified, drawing him in, towards the unsuspecting boy.

With immense effort he forced himself to suppress his first instinct and grab his pen instead of the human in front of him, lowering his head and staring blankly at the surface of his desk as he pretended to finish up the report in front of him.

_What the hell?_

He tried to calm down, tried to remember the last time he had fed. It hadn't been that long ago, had it?

"Mr. Hotchner?" To make things even worse, the kid leaned forward slightly and the delicious scent he emitted grew even stronger. Hotch gripped the edge of his desk so tightly he could feel the wood splintering underneath his fingertips as he stared at the young man who was now fumbling with the strap of the satchel he was carrying, looking nervous and somewhat displaced.

Hazel eyes met his gaze warily and Hotch could all but feel his resolve to be here fading with every second he didn't move.

"Yes," he ground out, fighting the sudden urge to draw a deep savoring breath.

He couldn't remember the last time he had smelled something as enticing as this and found himself fighting for control for the first time in decades.

The young man didn't seem to notice; if anything he seemed a little intimidated by the dark glare directed at him. "Um, my name is Spencer Reid, I spoke to your secretary earlier? She said you could help me…"

_Right_, Hotch thought. _The case. Rossi._ _Get a grip._

"I remember," he forced himself to nod calmly, only slowly regaining control over himself, "Something about a friend of yours being missing?"

He was glad when Spencer nodded and eagerly started telling him about his problems, clearly unaware of how much danger he was in at the moment.

With the first shock passed, Aaron´s grip on himself grew steadier but he still remained carefully still in his chair, trying hard to keep breathing to an absolute minimum and listen instead of just staring at the pale, inviting throat in front of him.

He had no explanation for what was happening to him. On the one hand the thirst he felt scorching his throat at the moment wasn't unfamiliar. But it had never hit him in this intensity unless he hadn't had blood in a very long time.

Considering how long he had existed and worked around humans, he had enough control to barely get distracted by their scents anymore unless he was starved or they decided to slash open their wrists right in front of him. And yet unbidden images of grabbing this slight human and dragging him over the desk into a surely deadly embrace kept flashing across him mind, tempting and urgent. He could feel his gums itching at the mere thought of burying his face in that neck…

God, he hadn't wanted to drink so badly in years. What was that? Why did he smell so good?

Fighting to remain in control, he tried to focus on the boy´s large, lively eyes.

He wasn't surprised to find that that didn't make resisting any easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of unsure about this. <strong>

**So Spencer is the common supernatural creature´s heroin it seems. No surprise there. Aaron's reasons aren't Morgan's by the way but I´ll get into that later on. For now I'm just going to hope this doesnt come over like a second Twilight.**

**Im not sure if many people are reading this, and if I shouldnt write another story instead? If you want more please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey! Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Im happy there seem to be some people interested after all :-)_

_Again, sorry for going all Twilight on you last time, I was gonna edit it but then I figured every vampire/werewolf story is kind of about the same topic and people who read them know that, too. So instead I'm just going to promise that Aaron wont sparkle and Derek will keep his shirt on (most of the time ;-))_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Help<strong>

Spencer was beginning to feel more than a little uncertain.

Penelope had warned him about coming here, had reminded him that the people in this part of town were usually thugs if not worse. So far, nothing he had seen helped any to dispel those doubts.

The scene he had walked into looked like it was taken right out of a film noir, shady back office with only a small desk lamp, windows and shutters closed, giving the room a stuffy atmosphere. Completing the picture was a dark haired man in a tailored suit sitting behind an old desk, his face in shadows as he told him to enter.

All in all not a very reassuring scenario.

Spencer took a deep breath, trying to swallow down his nervousness as he sat down and began talking, not sure if the man in front of him was even really listening. _For Derek_, he reminded himself.

So he started at the beginning, telling Aaron Hotchner about his relationship with Derek, about his friend´s general persona and how that had changed so radically in one night. He didn't leave anything out, not the scene in their apartment, not the crazy story of David biting Derek and then making him drive off into the unknown with him.

All the while he felt dark eyes watching him intently, seemingly glued to his face. They were the only part of the man's face which was not cast in shadow and he was getting more and more nervous with every second they stared at him in silence.

His fingers clenched around the satchel in his lap nervously as he finished his story and the man still didn't say anything.

This was getting really creepy. He knew his story sounded unbelievable, but if he wasn't going to help him why didn't he just interrupt him now?

Maybe he should just leave and take his chances elsewhere before he ended up face down in a gutter somewhere.

It almost seemed like the guy was reading his thoughts though because the second he decided to get up and get out, he finally leaned forward, into the light.

Probably in his early thirties, Aaron Hotchner was as _tall, dark and handsome_ as they came. A strong jaw rested on the palm of his hand as he leaned forward to look at Spencer out of eyes that suddenly seemed far less intimidating than drawing, a strange intensity to them.

"That's quite the story, Mr. Reid," he said, his voice suave instead of gruff again, perfectly in control.

Spencer felt his breath catch, something about that voice and those eyes spreading a pleasant sort of warmth low in his stomach, making him forget all about his worries instantly.

"Spencer," he offered without thinking and a small smile appeared on the man's face.

"Spencer," he drew the name out slightly and Spencer gulped, feeling a flush creep up his neck. "What can I do for you?"

It took the mention of his need for help for Spencer to snap out of his momentary lapse. He blinked harshly, taking a moment to collect himself and remember why he was here. There was no time to get distracted by dubious yet attractive men right now, not while Derek was in danger. This man said he could help him; that was all that mattered right now.

"I need help finding Derek. Do you think you'd be able to find him if you took the case?"

Hotchner assessed him thoughtfully for a long moment. Luckily, he didn't seem to have noticed Spencer's odd behavior because he leaned back slightly, looking at him not quite as intently. "I have methods, contacts," he explained vaguely, "But first I would like to ask you some more questions if you don't mind."

"Of course."

Hotchner nodded silently, regarding his desk lamp for a couple of moments before turning back to Spencer.

"Describe this David again."

Spencer gulped, trying not to get distracted again by the dark eyes fixating him. He wasn't quite sure yet whether to find this Aaron Hotchner creepy or drawing. All he knew was he really needed to focus on other things right now. "He was of average build, maybe in his late fifties. Dark hair, dark goatee, expensive suit. I…he was sort of scary, in an underlying way. I thought for sure he was going to grab Derek and drag him off but he just…"

"He just what?" Hotchner pressed.

"Well," Spencer hesitated before elaborating, "it's going to sound odd, but he ordered him to get in the car in this really odd tone of voice, like, he was pronouncing every single word…it almost seemed like he was…"

"Controlling him?" Spencer looked up in surprise when the other man finished his sentence without even a second´s hesitance.

"Yes," he nodded, hesitant. "Does that sound crazy?"

He didn't really have to ask; he knew exactly what it sounded like which was why he was sort of surprised the investigator was even indulging him in the first place. It was hard to tell what Hotchner was thinking, his eyes and face still carefully guarded, but at least he sounded like he was taking him seriously.

"It depends," he replied after a moment, "Did he say anything else?"

Spencer nodded, "Derek told me he said something right before he attacked him. I think it was in Latin: In aeternum meus es tu."

„You will be mine forever."

The translation came over Aaron´s lips before he could think. Surprisingly, it felt good to repeat the words and pretend they were his own, especially while looking at the tempting young man in front of him.

Ten minutes into their conversation he was feeling a little more in control than at the beginning -enough so that he didn't think he would pounce on the unsuspecting man at least - even though his stomach still clenched in hunger every couple of minutes and he had to actively keep his fangs from coming out.

It was a miracle his mind even processed what he was telling him.

The intensity of his reaction was still shocking to him. He wanted this man so badly it almost hurt physically. If he focused just a bit he could hear the pulse thrumming underneath his thin skin…could all but taste…

He didn't waste much time pondering why he might be feeling what he felt, knowing that it was in his nature to be ruled by instinct, by hunger. Over two centuries as a vampire had taught him as much. He didn't lose his calm often, something he was actually proud of -but apparently, there was an exception to every rule.

The real question was how he was going to deal with that. As much as he craved to, he could hardly grab and drink this kid right here in his office. There was a reason he only ever fed out in the dark streets on scum or drunk people who wouldn't see him coming, wouldn't remember him the next day or would have no one to tell.

This was different. Spencer knew his face, where he worked. If he fed on him he would know of his secret -unless he shut him up for good.

Aaron swallowed hard, finding himself appalled by his own thoughts. He was a hunter, but he didn't kill unless he had to. It was unnecessary in a city as big as this one and it would only attract unnecessary attention to their kind.

But what other option was there as unsure as he was of his own self control? Sending him away for his own good? Better to leave him alone with his search than to leave him with a couple of fangs in his neck, right?

"Exactly," Spencer´s voice interrupted his train of thought just then, clearly surprised by his quick translation, "What…do you think that means?"

Aaron frowned slightly, refocusing. He knew exactly what that meant, that they were looking for the same David -and in consequence he knew exactly what had happened to Derek Morgan.

The thing was, he couldn't really tell his client without using upsetting words like _werewolf, vampire _and_ clan fights. _

And he couldn't involve him without risking his life.

The solution was simple. He couldn't take the case. Not officially at least.

"Whatever it means," he phrased his answer carefully, "it makes it likely that Mr. Morgan is still alive and well somewhere."

He watched as Spencer's brows furrowed, worry etched into his features, "But he was sick…what if-?"

"We don't know that for sure." Aaron said soothingly, doing his best to look reassuring somehow, "I'm sure your friend is fine."

He had all the information Spencer could give him. Now all he really had to do was to tell his client that he couldn't help him and send him on his merry way hoping he wouldn't do something as stupid as trying to find David Rossi himself -and that Derek Morgan would be to preoccupied with his new life to come looking for him.

Then he could forget about this incident and go look for Rossi on his own.

_That's right, just send him away and your problems will be solved._

Looking at Spencer though, the words seemed to get lost somehow, fading into the background as his focus was drawn elsewhere. The thought of just letting him walk out of here didn't sit right for some reason.

Maybe, he found himself reasoning…maybe it wasn't such a good idea to just send him away. After all, with the way Spencer had described their relationship it was entirely possible that Derek might just come find him once he had gone through the change, right? And then he´d get hurt anyway.

"Tell me again what happened when you confronted Morgan that night," he found himself saying instead of what he´d planned.

Spencer shifted uncomfortably in his seat, obviously not comfortable recalling that incident in detail. He had barely touched on that topic earlier, his inability to look at him throughout telling Aaron that there was much more too know.

"He sort of grabbed me and pushed me against the wall," Spencer recalled, nervously tucking his hair behind his ear, "I tried to ask him what was wrong but it was like he couldn't even hear me…he just was all up in my space and wouldn't back off, and I got really scared. He doesn't usually act that way, you know, he would never…not while in his right mind…"

Aaron nodded slowly. Turbulent emotions and impulsive behavior were more than common during transition periods for both his and David´s kind. Everything was intensified. One became angry within seconds, lost control over minor issues, reacted differently to the people around.

This Derek's reaction seemed unusually strong though considering there hadn't been any kind of provocation from Spencer.

He briefly wondered if Derek had acted that way because he had been affected by the young man´s scent in the same way as he. That was very unlikely though. Werewolves relied on scent, yes, but they didnt react with hunger or want like vampires would…he hesitated, pondering the second, more common possibility. Strong emotional ties to someone, love or hate often invoked just as strong a reaction as Spencer had described.

"Anything else?" he asked, finding himself slightly breathless.

"He, uhm…he licked my face and said that...I-I think he said _mine."_

Even in the dim lighting, he could see Spencer flush slightly. For some reason it made him want to scowl, anger flaring up in his chest.

It seemed he had been right. In his instable state, Morgan's instinct had clearly taken over, reacting territorial when encoutering someone he felt fond and protective of. That meant he hadnt actually attacked Spencer; it had just looked like it to the human. The question was why excately he felt that way towards Spencer...

"Spencer, are you and Derek in a relationship?" He really hoped the question didn't sound as tension filled as he suddenly felt.

The young man's head snapped up at his unexpected question, hazel eyes widening slightly as he blushed even deeper. When he couldnt find any animosity on Hotch`s face, he decided to answer.

"We…no. I mean, it´s complicated…" he stuttered, looking at the floor, "…we've known each other for almost four years and back then there was a time when we almost…but we couldn't…_he_ couldn't because of something that happened in his childhood…"

Another unexpected flash of irritation and Aaron dug his hand harder into the desk, feeling splinters of wood digging into his palm.

So much for leaving Spencer out of it then.

No, from the sounds of it the newbie werewolf loved Spencer -possibly even _loved_ him- meaning he would under no circumstances stay away from him now. And as if it weren't dangerous enough to be around a newly created werewolf for humans, this one would have ties to David Rossi on top of that.

Aaron grimaced. He knew how Dave felt about humans, especially ones who screwed with his battle plans. It looked like he wouldn't be doing Spencer a favor at all by leaving him to his own devices.

He looked over said human, concluding without a doubt that he wouldn't stand three minutes against a normal attack, much less one of the supernatural kind. No, the kid was toast. Unless...

"I-I shouldn't have told you that…" Oblivious to his thoughts, Spencer put a hand over his mouth guilty, shaking his head as he looked at Aaron apologetically. Not that it was necessary because the last thing Aaron was pondering in that moment was Derek Morgan's past or what issues he might have. No, he was far more preoccupied with other trains of thought.

"So there was an attraction neither of you acted upon and that he might not be over," he concluded.

Even to his own ears his voice sounded slightly off now. He could see he was making his client uncomfortable with his questions, and he heard a tiny voice in the back of his head asking him why the hell he kept on asking these detailed questions when he already knew the essentials and was supposed to get this kid out of here.

"I…I don't know. It was his decision not to start a relationship. I've come to terms with that and now we are best friends." Spencer shrugged before eyeing him with a hint of confusion, "Why…why is that important?"

Good question.

"I just wanted to make sure that his reaction then wasn't something that could have had reasons other than the attack." That sounded logical.

"Oh. No, "Spencer shook his head, suddenly not hesitant at all anymore in his defense, "No. Derek wouldn't…he isn't like that."

He looked at Aaron intently who couldn't help but nod to reassure him. In response, Spencer smiled in relief, sending an odd tingling sensation down Aaron's spine and reminding him acutely that he should have sent the human out of here minutes ago.

"So, will you take the case?" Spencer asked hopefully.

Aaron was quiet for a long moment, fighting with himself.

After a moment he pushed to his feet and walked around the desk, towards the door. It prompted Spencer to get up as well, clearly taking this as a cue that the conversation as over. He followed him to the door and Aaron could feel his hopeful eyes on him, nothing but air separating them now.

"It's not much to go on," he said vaguely, still not sure what to do. Send him away and leave him for Dave to find or work for him and risk being the one who accidently killed him? Neither of those options sounded too great…

He startled when something warm suddenly covered his hand on the door knob, head snapping up to find long slender fingers squeezing his. The sensation set off an instant reaction and he tensed when he felt his fangs piercing his own lip with a sting.

When he looked into Spencer's face he found himself confronted with an expression that was just as clueless to his reaction as it was desperate, the young man suddenly impossibly close to him.

"I know it's not much. But I can't just sit around and do nothing. I have to find him." He looked at him with large, pleading doe eyes as he held on to his hand tightly, "Please, just try. I will pay you what I can. How much do you need?"

Aaron swallowed hard, the warmth's of Spencer's touch pricking his skin like tiny needles. He felt his pupils dilate and fought the urge to rub a hand over his burning throat.

_More than you could give,_ he wanted to say, to warn. And yet he couldn't bring himself to pull his hand away.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! <strong>Please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reviewing: Miaka92, .Shadowx.x, Lilablassblau, starryeyes12, ComputerGeek, hitsuni and Kiraclara.**

**Sorry about any mistakes in the story, I might not have mentioned this but English isnt my first language and I dont have a Beta. Please dont hesitate to point out grave mistakes in the future.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Pack<strong>

Derek was pacing. Back and forth back and forth, crossing the length of the room he had been locked into.

He swore under his breath, suppressing the urge to punch a wall as his anxiety level rose with every passing minute. His heart was pumping wildly, beads of sweat on his forehead.

He still didn't know what the hell was happening to him or what had possessed him to get into a car with an utterly creepy stranger who had already attacked him once. He hadn't wanted to, but it had felt like he didn't have a choice, like his body was moving of its own accord.

Derek groaned, rubbing his face with his hand.

He didn't know how long he had been here, or what was happening.

Something was wrong with him still, he knew that. He could feel it. His senses were off, his temper fickle as a flame and there was a pull, an energy from within that hadn't been there before.

It scared him. It made him feel less like himself, less in control. But he needed to be in control. He needed to get out of here, away from this maniac holding him captive. He needed to make sure Spencer was alright.

Derek pressed his eyes shut in worry about his friend. At least he wasn't here with him and he could hope that he was safe, but of course he couldn't know that for sure.

Frustrated, he slammed his fist against the heavy wooden door to his right like he had repeatedly for the past hour, "Hey! Hey, you hear me, old man? Let me out of here!"

His heart rate accelerated when instead of the dead silence that usually followed his yelling, he could hear footsteps approaching this time. They stopped in front of the door and he could hear a key being turned in the lock.

Quickly, he moved to the wall, getting ready to tackle the person who opened the door the second they stepped over the threshold. If they were going to treat him like a prisoner he would behave like one. The door opened and he jumped the person walking in without further thought, ready to pin them and get some answers.

It didn't quite work out that way though.

He barely had enough time to register it wasn't David but a dark haired woman in front of him when suddenly he found_ himself_ whirled around and slammed into the wall painfully. He gasped when a sharp forearm pressed against his neck, pinning him with such force he could barely move.

Due to her size, the woman had to look up at him but she did so with the utmost confidence and a slight edge of annoyance, pretty brown eyes fixating him from underneath neatly cut bangs.

"Cool it, cowboy. That's no way to treat your host, is it?" she asked, one eyebrow raised at him.

Blood pumping wildly, Derek struggled against her grip even though she made no further move to attack him.

To his embarrassment he found that he couldn't shake her off no matter how hard he tried. What the hell? She looked like she weighed 130 pounds at most, how was she so strong?

"I think you mean _kidnapper_, lady." he hissed at her, contemplating if it was okay to try and kick her even if she was a girl regarding the situation.

Surprisingly, the woman frowned at his accusation. They stared at each other for another moment, then she stepped back, pulling her arm off his chest.

"Don't attack me again," she warned, "I'm stronger than you anyway."

Derek crossed his arms over his chest defensively, looking at her with barely contained hostility, "And why is that?"

"I think Dave should be the one to explain that to you." She turned away from him, bearing him her back without hesitation as she opened the door, "Come on. You've sulked long enough."

Derek hesitated only minutely. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into here, but he realized that either way he couldn't hide in this room forever. He would have to face and deal with whatever lay ahead of him. In lack of an alternative he followed her as she lead him out of the room and through several corridors of what looked like an old mansion until they reached a spacious dining room.

There, sitting around a large, round table were two men, one of which was David.

When Derek and the woman entered they both got up and David walked up to them with a smile. He casually touched the woman's elbow as she moved to stand next to him, then he smiled at Derek in greeting.

Derek ignored the display of false politesse, as hostile as ever as he glared at the man.

"Alright what´s with this freak show?" he hissed, "Is someone gonna tell me or am I going to have to keep expecting to be cut up with a chain saw at any second?"

He thought he heard the woman snort softly but didn't turn his eyes away from David, making sure not to appear weak. Whatever it was that was going on here, these people had better not think he would go down without a fight should they mean him harm.

"Of course not, Derek," David replied nonchalantly, "As I'm sure Emily already told you, you're here as my guest."

"Well, in that case, thanks for the hospitality, and I'll be leaving now."

He wasn't overly surprised when both the woman called Emily and the older man he didn't know yet moved in-between him and the door immediately. Derek snarled, his body tensing in apprehension of a fight but David quickly raised his hands, appeasing.

"You're naturally free to leave, Derek. I would just like you to listen to what I have to say first. It's important for you."

He looked at him openly, seemingly honest.

Derek hesitated. He had half a mind to just ignore the man and take his chances with the two goons blocking his way. On the other hand he had already tried to subdue that Emily chick before and hadn't gotten anywhere, so he didn't think his chances against her and another man were too high.

"Fine," he eventually ground out, "You have five minutes."

David nodded satisfied, then he extended a hand towards him, "Very well, come here, please."

"What for? Gonna bite me again?" Derek scowled, not moving.

David sighed, walking up to him instead and stopping just two steps away from him.

"I apologize for that, Derek. It was uncivilized but necessary."

He was rewarded with an incredulous scoff. "Necessary for what?"

The dark-haired man gave him a grave and serious look, dark eyes assessing him almost curiously now, "Don't you feel it yet? The change?"

An ill feeling spread at the bottom of Derek's stomach at the way David fixated him so expectantly, and he clenched his fists by his sides, feeling anger and fear flaring up inside him at the same time.

"You _did_ infect me with something!"

David shook his head sadly at his reaction, the other two frowning as well. "I gave you a gift. I bit you because I saw your potential." He took another step towards Derek, his expression intense, eyes burning, "You are nothing now, but you can be everything once you become like us."

"Like you?" Derek asked, the feeling of dread that was pressing on his chest increasing.

David smiled widely, white teeth gleaming in the light of the chandelier as he answered, "A werewolf."

For a couple of seconds there was dead silence both of them just staring at each other, David expectantly, Derek flabbergasted.

When finally, Derek found his voice again he count hold back the anger he felt, "What is this? Some kind of sick joke? Candid camera? _Are you insane?"_

"No, no and no, I'm afraid," David smiled wryly, unsurprised at his reaction, "There's no point in not telling you straight out. We are werewolves and since I bit you, you will become one on the next full moon."

Derek stared at the man for another long moment, trying to decide whether this was a really bad joke or if the man was literally mad. He looked into the faces of the other two, finding them just as serious.

"We know you can feel the change already, Derek." Emily said quietly, "Sharpening senses, turbulent emotions, increasing strength and speed…"

Derek merely shook his head in disbelief, denial. He wanted nothing more than to laugh at her words, but the truth was he did feel different.

He shook his head harshly. No, that was still ridiculous. He didn't believe in things like that. It had to be something else, some kind of virus affecting him. He had to get to a doctor. More importantly, he had to get away from these freaks right now.

"Alright, fine," he heard himself say, quickly deciding on the best tactic here, "Well, thanks for the opportunity then, maybe I'll see you around."

With that he side stepped all three of them, taking large steps towards the door. David smiled knowingly as he passed him, clearly not fooled for a second. He made no move to hold him back though.

"I know you don't believe any of this, Derek," he called after him calmly, "but it's your reality now. You will find that out soon enough."

"Right," Derek muttered, not even turning around to look at the man. He was already on the threshold when David spoke again, his words making him freeze in mid step.

"Going to see Spencer? That might not be the best idea."

Derek felt his heart drop as he heard Spencer's name being uttered, fear suddenly weighing down his feet. The image of his friend standing all alone on the street as he left in the car flashed across his mind along with the renewed fear that something had happened to him, that someone had taken him or hurt him…

His body reacted before his brain could fully follow as he spun around and practically tackled David, roughly grabbing the man's collar with both hands, shaking him violently as his eyes blazed with uncontrollable rage.

"What's that supposed to mean? What did you do to him? Where is he?"

He barely felt the fabric tearing under his fingers, didn't pay mind to the fact that his opponent's feet actually left the ground, or to the raw energy cursing through him until David chuckled, seemingly not at all worried or surprised by this turnout.

"My, my, quite the temper," he commented wryly, smiling when Derek's eyes grew wide in realization of what he´d just done without thinking. He grip went slack and the older man stepped back slightly, nodding to himself.

"I have no idea where he is, Derek, last I saw him we were driving off together. But go ahead, look for him. Be sure not to get upset like this though once you find him…he might not be quite as unbreakable as I."

He waited patiently as the wheels in Derek's head turned, horror dawning on his face.

"Not so sure I'm lying after all, huh?" David remarked knowingly, a small victorious glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Just as a heads up, this was the last chapter I had already written (for this and for Two Princes), from now on it will probably be a bit slower, especially since Im working again. <em>

_I'd like to ask the people reading this to please review so I'll know they are interested. I'm not going to put a number on reviews but getting feedback is certainly more motivation to hurry than none. Thank you ever so much._


	8. Chapter 8

_Aaron licked his lips absentmindedly as he looked down at the human in front of him, finding he was unable to tear his gaze away. He could feel the quick pulse underneath his thin skin, could feel his fangs sharpen in response. _

"_Please," Spencer's impossibly large eyes were glued to his, his fingers warm and tense around Aaron´s as he held on desperately, "Please, I´ll give you whatever you want." _

_Aaron nodded slowly, eyes fixated on the loveliness of his features as he brought a hand up to grasp the young man's chin, tilting his head up almost tenderly. He could hear Spencer's breath hitch as he leaned in close, nuzzling the tips of his hair. His grasp on thin shoulders tightened to keep him from moving away. The young man trembled as he sank into his embrace but made no move to pull away. _

"_It's alright. Just relax," Aaron murmured, his breath already hitting the pale neck beneath him, the delicious smell enveloping him, fogging his senses. He could hear Spencer's heartbeat speed up in time with his own, a rush of excitement finally pushing him over the edge as he sank his fangs into the young man's neck and the intoxicating taste of blood exploded on his tongue._

"Please, I don't earn much, but you'll get the money, I swear."

Aaron blinked harshly, the world around him gaining in color again as he snapped out of his day dream.

They were still standing by the door, Spencer much too close for his own good as he clutched his hand. He could feel the blood rushing in his veins, his entire body on edge from what he had just imagined.

Hastily, he pulled his hand away to make sure that wouldn't become a reality. Spencer's face fell immediately at his reaction, pain evident on his features.

For some reason it struck a nerve and for the second time he found himself unable to show the young human the door. He pushed down the urge to step closer and lock the door instead of opening it, finding himself torn as he tried to figure out whether his instinct was telling him to protect the fragile human or rip his throat open. It seemed to be a mix very unsettling of both for now.

"If I say no, will you go look for them on your own?" he asked.

Spencer's expression left no doubt as to what the answer would be. "I have to find him."

Aaron sighed, unable to believe the dilemma he was finding himself in. He had to say no because he could feel how paper thin his control was. But he couldnt say no because if he didnt help Spencer he would get in big trouble and maybe end up being even worse off. He sighed heavily. All in all, he liked to think his chances at his side might still be a bit better...

"Well, what choice do I have but to help then?" He heard the words leave his mouth before he was even aware he´d thought them. Oddly enough, seeing Spencer's face light up in response distracted him from the doubts that immediately came up.

"Really? Oh, thank you. Thank you so much."

Aaron smiled, a bit strained, as he waved the matter off. "I can't promise anything but I'll do my best to find this David. I will inform you once I've gathered something. Is there somewhere I can reach you?"

Spencer nodded quickly, searching through his satchel until he found a pen and a piece of paper, "Yes, here let me give you my cell phone number. You can always reach me under that one."

His relieved smile didnt waver as he pushed the piece of paper into Aaron's hand and squeezed it again briefly. "Thank you so much for helping us," he repeated, "How much do I owe you?"

Aaron was surprised he found the nerve to form a coherent answer at all with the renewed contact, but came up with something anyway, "Actually, it doesn't say so on my door but I am also an attorney. It's my policy to only take money for cases I win and the same goes for my investigations. Let's find your friend first, then we can talk about payment, alright?"

He pulled up the corners of his mouth in a close lipped smile, afraid to open his mouth. He doubted it looked very authentic but Spencer seemed too preoccupied to notice anything odd -about his expression or his words. Naturally, that wasn't his policy. Of course not. Not even without the need for food or water would he be able to sustain himself on that sort of policy. But Spencer didn't look like he had a lot of money in the first place and he had to find David anyway.

"Alright," Spencer nodded, unsuspecting, "Please, call me as soon as you find something."

It took another round of promises and thank yous until he managed to manuever the young man out the door. The second there was a wall of solid wood between them though it was a physical relief. Aaron leaned against the door for a long moment, finally daring to breathe out while he listened to Spencer's steps vanishing in the distance.

That had been close. A couple of minutes longer and he would have at least lost his cover. He was only lucky that he had so much experience in controlling his urges, otherwise this whole meeting might not have ended pretty.

He took another moment to calm himself down. His rational mind was already reeling, trying to catch up with what had happend and how he would deal with the situation.

Damnit, there were seven billion people on this planet. It seemed like just his luck that one he reacted to this strongly would walk into his office. He'd heard of occasions like this before, a vampire he knew a long time ago had experienced the same about a hundred years back. He shook his head, trying not to think of that; it hadnt ended well. No wonder. Vampires reacted to blood like cats to fastmoving objects; impulse control wasnt their strong suit.

And naturally, his human had to not only be irrestiable but also beautiful. And completly off limits. If that wasn't God sticking it in and breaking it off.

Aaron cursed under his breath, acutely aware of Specner's scent still lingering in the air. He needed trouble like this like he needed a stake through the heart. He was busy enough keeping up the pretense of his human life, taking care of his coven and orchestrating a century old war.

But he already knew he wouldnt be able to just ignore this. Also because the opportunity to finally get to Rossi was too tempting.

He walked up to the window first and opened it wide, letting the crisp night air into the room. Letting the air circulate certainly helped him calm down and he was about to return to his desk when he noticed a movement down on the street. He looked closer, seeing Spencer leaving the building and heading towards the main street.

Surprised, he realized that he didn't get into a car but kept walking along the dark street.

What was he doing? Didn't he know that this was a dangerous part of town?

Aaron hesitated briefly, conflicted. He really needed to take care of his own business now and find someone to feed from. But...

Without much further thought he locked up his office and grabbed his coat before walking back up to the window, climbing the sill and jumping out. The fall took but a few seconds then he landed on the concrete four stories deeper without a scratch or a sound. Deftly blending in with the shadows came easily and he followed Spencer before he could change his mind again.

It looked like he was headed to the bus stop. Good grief, was that kid suicidal? Even without supernatural creatures he was just a murder victim waiting to happen.

Sure enough it didn't take ten minutes until Aaron registered another presence close by. He looked around to find a dark figure walking down the street about fifty feet behind Spencer, seeming conspicuous immediately. Aaron registered the laboured breathing and accelertated heart beat, noticed him walking faster so he was closing in, eyes fixated on the unsuspecting man in front of him.

A mugger? Or worse?

The decision wasnt a very hard one. He quickly made sure there was no one else in their immediate area, then moved as fast as he could until he had managed to reach a dark alley just after Spencer had passed it. There he held his breath again and waited for the second man to pass him as well. The second he saw him he grabbed the unsuspecting human, clamping one hand around his neck the other over his mouth as he dragged him into the alley.

He barely registered the man figthing him, too busy searching his pockets and thinking past the thrumming heartbeat that was so close. It only took him seconds to find what he had been lookign for: a gun. So he had been right. He growled angrily and squeezed the man's neck harder, causing him to flail in pain.

"That was a mistake, pal." he hissed, before janking the mans head to the side and roughly sinking sharp teeth into it, silencing the scream that followed with his hand.

He drank large gulps, almost greedily even though the blood was nothing out of the ordinary. The man was neither particularly young nor healthy and he reeked of alcohol inside and out. He wasnt about to complain though. After all, this would keep Spencer safe in more than one way.

Soon enough he could feel himself calming down, regaining his energy and control while the man in his arms slipped into unconsciousness. He had half a mind to drain the guy for what he had likely been planning to do to Spencer but knew that it would only get him into trouble in the long run. Even here there was a limit to the amount of unidentified corpses no one would miss.

So instead he sliced his wrist open with one sharp fang, smearing some of his blood over the bite marks on the man's neck. He watched them heal instantly and then dropped him to the ground, hurrying out of the alley without a backward glance.

Spencer hadnt come far when his senses picked up on him again. He was sitting at the bus stop, tiredly staring into nothingness.

Aaron frowned again as he imagined the kinds of dangers he was subjected to out here -then again when he remembered he was one of those dangers. Oh, and how easy it would be should he change his mind; if he was smart about it Specner would never even have to see who attacked him -if he survived that was. Aaron clenched his hands to fists, willing himself to stay in his spot. No, he wouldnt do that.

He took in the young man's appearance more thouroughly for the first time, finding him still beautiful and pale, fragile and glowing in the darkness surrounding him, so full of innocence and goodness he could practically taste it. It did something to him he couldnt quite describe, unleashing emotions he had thought were long dead. It made him want to walk over there and wrap him into his coat and take him off the street, something that even surprised him. It surprised him because there was hardly anthing that could distract him from hunger in this world. It had to mean Spencer was special, whether he liked it or not.

No, someone like that didnt deserve to die all alone at a bus stop like he didn't matter.

All the while fighting with himself, Aaron kept his distance and watched from afar until finally a bus arrived and the young man got in. Aaron watched him for as long as he could. Only then did he return to his office, stopping for another snack on the way, just to be sure.

He had a lot to think about.

Not the case. No, finding David wouldn't be hard. Talking to him without getting his head ripped off in the process would require a little more planning on his part, sure, but he was far more preoccupied with the changes he felt within himself, and the pull that seemed to draw him outside again, back towards where Spencer had vanished.

For the first time in a long time he felt sort of lucky he didnt have to sleep, because it gave him a lot of time for reflection.

Xxx

_Thanks for the reviews everybody! Please keep it up!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to all you lovely reviewers, Im glad you like the story so far :D_

* * *

><p>For three nights, Aaron Hotchner ha done a lot of thinking.<p>

He had put aside all of his current cases and was solely focussing on Spencer Reid's instead. Well, he'd been mostly focussing on Spencer to be completely honest.

The case was important, yes, and he hadn't only taken it because of the way the young man presenting it had affected him: He already knew pretty much everything about Rossi though and didn't have to spend a lot of time looking into him. The man might be covering his tracks but in the end all it would take from him was a well placed phone call, or some dead were goon showing up and he would be seeing more of Rossi than he'd like.

The reasons why he knew so much about the man were obvious of course but he still couldn't let Spencer know about them of course. In consequence, he had to at least pretend to be looking before he could bring him some results.

Unfortunately, this lack of occupation had made it very hard for him not to find an excuse to go see the person he was thinking about constantly instead. He still didn't know excatly why Spencer was affecting him that way that he did but by now he'd pretty much just accepted that the feeling wasn't going away. Instead it felt like it was getting stronger. Worse, it felt sort of permanent.

Over the past three evenings and nights, he had followed the human practically everywhere, learning what he could about him and his surroundings. He had learned where he lived, who his friends were, which university he went to, which route he took to get home. He'd learned that since Morgan's dissappearance, Specner was staying alone in their apartment except for the few times that a young blonde woman came over to keep him company. He'd learned that Spencer loved books -a surprising number of which were among his favorites -and coffee.

Three nights he'd spent staring into his lit window from the opposite roof to see him sitting curled up on the couch, reading at best, crying over his friend's disappearance at worst. It turned out Spencer didn't sleep well, and was frequently woken by nightmares but Aaron had no idea if that was normal for him or due to the situation.

What he did know with perfect clarity though was that even after three nights of practically watchcng the kid's every breath he still didn't feel like he would ever get tired of it. Quite the opposite actually: He started coming up with ways to get into that apartment instead of sitting outside, to get into Spencer's life in general. He could get himself invited in somehow and then they could talk and Spencer would be glad to have someone to talk to, to cry to... one thing would elad to another and he would have him in his arms, sad at first maybe, but eventually forgetting his worries with Aaron comforting him so greatly. And eventually he'd stop worrying about that Morgan guy and be his instead. He'd love him and then eventually if he did find out his secret he wouldn't mind for just that reason. He wouldnt have to take anything from Spencer because he'd be willing to give it to him.

It made perfect sense in Aaron's head while he was out on the roof top. There he just knew that he and Specner would be perfect together, that Spencer was just the right person to fall for and that being with him would make both of their lives warmer and brighter.

Later though, back in his lonely office where he went long after Spencer had long fallen asleep on his couch, less pleasant thougths would invade his mind, the reality of what he was feeling destroying the picture perfect scenario in his head. Watching Spencer from afar and through a window was easy, but he still rememered being much closer to him, smelling him, hearing his pulse, everything about him screaming seduction without him even knowing.

Then he would stare at his nails growing into claws at the thought, adn feel his fangs appearing and he'd know that it would never work out that way. He didn't doubt what he felt, as sudden as it had come, but he knew he would likely hurt Spencer eventually even if he didn't want to. The human would simply lose control of the creature inside him.

All those worries didn't stop him from fantazising though, or from dreaming, or from rationalizing wha the wanted to do so badly.

So after three nights of staying away he decided it was time. Not because he couldn't keep away any longer, no, but because he had a case to think of. Right.

It was raining the night they met again, icy droplets still hanging in Spencer's hair when he entered the little chinese restaurant Aaron had asked him to.

The sight immediately produced conflicting emotions in him. He shoud have thought better than to send someone who obviously didn't have a car across town with the kind of weather they had experienced over the past few pays. Spencer looked half frozen to death as he stood by the door, looking around for him.

Aaron allowed himself another short moment to just watch his client from his table in the far corner of the restaurant. Spencer looked just as enticing as he had the other night, if not more so with his pink cheeks and messed up hair. He had a hard time imagining how someone like him had even survived this long in a vampire and crime infested town like this. Maybe it had been that guard dog of his who'd protected him even then.

"Sorry I'm late."

Spencer had finally spotted him and walked over, shalking his hand with one of his beautiful smiles. He looked tired but Aaron could barely focus on that as the renewed contact sent shivers up his spine once again.

"It's no problem I only just got here." he pulled his hand back reluctantly and then moved to pull out a chair for Spencer automatically, only realizing what he'd done at the awkward pause it created. Spencer blinked, looking slightly surprised and Aaron would have liked to think a slight blush spread over his nose. He didn't protest though, sitting down.

As Spencer was getting comfortable, taking off his sweater vest, Aaron gingerly drew in a tiny breath, testing the waters. Spencer's scent hit him with the expected intensity but this time he was prepared and didn't let his reaction show. The scent was still just as alluring as before, but not as concentrated with everything going on around them. He tried keeping breathing to a minimum anyway, making sure not to go over his limits. This was supposed to be a test of how well he could control himself after all.

Spencer looking at him expectantly reminded him that he was probably supposed to say something.

"I think I've found our suspect." He quickly focussed and produced a photograph from his pocket, pushing it across the table, "Is this the man you saw?"

He already knew it was before Spencer gasped and nodded. The picture had been taken a long time ago but Rossi hadn't changed much in the past decades. One of the few perks of their existence.

"This is David Rossi," he informed Spencer, "Officially, he is a wealthy business man who owns several of the citys enterprises but I have it on good authority the he is a key figure in the local mob."

It was as close to the truth as he could get. He almost cringed when Spencer's eyes grew wide with fear and worry -he didn't want to think about how the truth would have made him react.

"But what's he want with Derek?" Spencer shook his head in disbelief, nervously kneeding his hands, "Do you think he got caught up in something?"

"That's what we need to find out. I have been surveilling Rossi for the past couple of days but so far he hasn't led me to Derek yet. Normally I would walk in there and ask them some questions but I'm afraid it might be bad for Derek if a private investigator starts asking them questions."

He tried to sound reassuring, like someone Spencer could trust in and lean on if he wanted to. To his dismay, Spencer seemed to be too preoccupied with Morgan to notice though. Again.

"They dont know me," he suggested, lookign dead serious, as though he had never uttered the word _mobster_, "I could go in and look for—"

"No, Spencer, that is far too dangerous," Aaron shook his head, "These people shoot first and ask questions later. Our best chance is to keep surveilling them and find out where excately they are keeping Morgan. Then we can call the police."

He was doing his best to sound convicning but not too commanding, but there was no way in his mind that he was letting him go anywhere near Dave by himself. Luckily, Spencer seemed to udnerstand his idea wasn't the greatest.

"You're right," he eventually sighed, head hanging low, "I'm just so worried."

Aaron gave him an empathetic look, letting him know he understood what he was goign through, "I know, you look like you haven't slept much. Would you like me to order you something to eat? They have really good soup here."

"Oh, no. Thank you though." Spencer declined, giving him a thankful smile nontheless.

The vampire smiled back warmly, trying not too focus too much on how that smile was making him feel. He couldn't be sure, but it did look like Spencer was beginning to relax and feel just a little better in his company. He had looked glad to see him...and he was smiling, he hadn't done that for days. Maybe it was a sign that there was a chance?

His rising mood was dampened a little when instead of enjoying them sitting together like he was, Spencer had to go and ask about the case again.

"So are you going to surveil Rossi tonight?"

Aaron nodded. Night time was really the only time he could do anything. During the day he had to rely on Jessica to continue his work for him.

"Can I maybe come with?"

He blinked, slightly surprised at the question, even though he probaly shouldnt have been after the mobster thing. For a moment he hesitated, not sure how to reply. That seemed like a pretty bad idea in general, even without the threat of Rossi and his pack. On the other hand it would give him some time by Spencer's side without having to stalk him again...they could get to know each other, Spencer could maybe grow to like him...

In the end his heart won over his head tenfold. He just couldnt let that opportunity slip past him. He would make sure Spencer was safe.

"If you promise not to do anything rash and follow my lead, sure."

"I will. Thank you." Spencer beamed and Aaron simply couldn't bring himself to regret his decision.

He sighed softly, half amused by Spencer's enthusiasm, half worried that it might not be the best idea to lock himself into an enclosed space with his personal crack. He had a feeling he would come to see just how good his control was very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! <strong>

**Be honest, is this going to slow for you so youre getting bored? Do you think its believable for Aaron to be so fixated on Spencer after just meeting him once? Is there anything youd like to see happening in general? **

**I so hope I'm not screwing this up...:-**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry this took me so long, guys. There's no excuse. Thanks so much for your lovely reviews and suggestions, I will try to take them all to heart as best as I can.**

Xx

"So how long have you been a private investigator?" Spencer asked curiously, pulling his thick coat more snugly around his body.

It was two hours after they had left the restaurant, and Aaron was sitting in Jessica's car outside of a building owned by David Rossi, Spencer next to him. The night around them was quiet and devoid of movement; merely the soft sound of the radio and their own breaths surrounded them.

Aaron sat stock still in his seat, using much of his concentration not to move. Next to him, Spencer was fidgeting, fingers hitting the dashboard nervously over and over again. It seemed partly because of nervousness, mostly though because it was freezing what with Aaron's window being open.

The older man hesitated, torn. He almost reached out to close the window, hating the sound of Spencer's teeth shattering, but he still wasn't sure enough of himself to cut off the air circulation in the car completely. Maybe a few more minutes…

"I started when I was twenty five," he answered vaguely. It wasn't a lie technically; it simply implied that he had been an investigator for about ten years rather than eighty.

"Isn't that a very lonely profession?" Spencer asked, brows furrowing, "I mean, observing potentially dangerous people all day and night can't leave you much time for hobbies or friends, can it?"

Aaron glanced over at him and Spencer blushed immediately, embarrassed, "Uh-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I just-"

"Don't worry about it," Aaron was quick to smile reassuringly, "And you're right, it can get lonely. Which makes tonight a nice change in my routine."

Spencer gave him a slight, somewhat shy smile in return and Aaron hoped it wasn't too obvious he was staring. They barely only met each other , yes, but so far Spencer seemed surprisingly comfortable in his presence. After all, he trusted him enough to get into a car with him and let him drive him to some dark, unknown part of town. He decided to take that as a good sign and not a show of questionable instinct on Spencer's part. It was a basis for them to get to know each other better, maybe much better eventually.

Just at that thought though, Spencer unwittingly did what he had done for the past few days to ruin his mood. He reminded him that he was here because of that Derek guy, that he was his client.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go in to make sure he's even there?"

Aaron clutched the steering wheel tightly, keeping his voice even as he shook his head, "No. Even if we did find him, we probably wouldn't get out alive. If they are not here, we'll try another location tomorrow and so on. And once we find out where they are, we figure out when Morgan will be alone and get him."

The plan sounded logical enough for his client to nod in agreement. Aaron didn't mention that he was already pretty sure that they wouldn't find anyone here –or that it would be easy for him to quickly get into the building unnoticed, kill some guards and drag a still-human out of there before Rossi would even notice. The full moon –Morgan's deadline -was still a week away anyway and this way, he would have some more evenings with Spencer.

_Another two hours later:_

There was no change, still no movement. Not that Aaron had expected it. He was staring at the windshield blankly, completely honed in on Spencer.

The young man next to him had been lost in thought for a while now, clearly oblivious still to the fact that Aaron was currently only mesmerized by the sound of his heart beat, fixated on him instead of the supposed surveillance mission.

He was currently conducting an experiment of sorts. Now that he had Spencer close to him again, he wanted to test how hard it would really be to be in the human's presence.

So far it was going pretty good. Yes, the heartbeat had him on edge, distracting him greatly and Spencer's scent was all enveloping, making his mouth water -but it wasn't unbearable. He could think past it. The realization gave him hope, lifting his mood slightly.

They had been quiet for a long time now it seemed, Aaron simply staring out of the window, pretending to observe the on goings in the building when he heard them grow more and more shallow, his pulse slowing slightly. He looked over to the passenger's seat, only to realize that Spencer had dozed off right there, his body slack with exhaustion, his head facing him.

Aaron stared at the kid's face for a long time, marveling at the way it was illuminated by the street lamps outside. He couldn't remember the last time a human had been relaxed enough to fall asleep around him. He found he like it.

For the longest time he just sat there in the darkness, taking in very little detail of Spencer's face, pondering the situation. Fact was, he hadn't been this attracted to someone in a long time. He had made it a habit to stay away from humans as much as he could, because any connection ultimately always ended in pain for one or both parties. He didn't want Spencer to get hurt.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an unmistakable sound from outside. Within half a second he was completely alert.

With a flash he was outside of the car and across the street; not three feet from him a slender figure separated from the shadows, swaying towards him. Her dark brown hair swayed in the wind, the moonlight gleaming off the sharp fangs in her mouth.

"Aaron, what are you doing?" a feminine voice chided him quietly, disapproving.

The male vampire frowned deeply, glaring at the woman approaching him.

"I'm observing David Rossi."

"Clearly," the woman said in a clipped tone, her dark eyes flashing with irritation, "What I would like to know is why. And why you are doing it while some skinny college kid is sleeping in your car?"

Aaron glared at her, not pleased to have his motives questioned. She didn't have any authority over him but he knew he should better answer her anyway and maybe try to get her on his side before she decided to rat him out to Gideon. The old man probably wouldn't be happy with his extracurricular activities.

"I'm helping him find his friend," he shrugged, "Dave kidnapped him apparently."

He had hoped the mention of David would distract her from Spencer's presence but of course she was far too sharp for that.

"Aaron, what's really going on here?", she called him out, "You know that if David Rossi took anyone it's for one reason and one reason only. It's a full moon soon. Whoever it is, they are probably going to turn that night. If you're going to kill him, do it before, or better yet go to Gideon for help."

Aaron scoffed quietly, "Don't say you're worried about me, Elle."

"Of course I am," she stepped closer, her expression softening slightly, "You've been alive much longer than I, you know perfectly well an encounter with a werewolf could kill you. The Aaron I know wouldn't risk it, especially not over a couple of humans."

"It won't come to that," he shook his head, sure of himself.

"Of course it will. You know Rossi wants us dead, as does everyone in his pack. The Balance has barely been kept up these past decades, and only because of The Truce. Gideon worked hard on achieving that. Are you really going to risk ruining it all? For what?"

To that, he could have given a lot of different answers, a lot of excuses; he chose not to because he knew Elle had already figured him out anyway. The female vampire sighed, expression now truly worried and more than a little irritated.

"You want him that badly? He tastes good enough to risk all of our lives?"

"No!" Aaron growled, eyes flashing red. Elle took a step back in surprise, not used to seeing him lose his composure. Aaron sighed, shooting her an apologetic glance as he tried to calm down.

"No, I don't want him as food. I want him to be mine. In every aspect."

He wasn't surprised to see Elle's eyes widen at his words. Like him, the concept of vampires caring for humans this way was only a matter of legends to her. His heart was racing in fear that this confession might be used against him, especially if she told The Council –but it was the safest thing to do at the same time. This way every vampire would soon know he had a claim on Spencer.

Elle caught herself surprisingly quickly, and he was grateful for it. He was also grateful she didn't ask him if he wasn't scared to accidentally kill the human, or questioned his capability to even truly care for a human at all.

She merely looked over to the car, where Spencer was still napping, quiet for a long moment.

"Does he know what you are?" she finally asked.

The lack of answer was answer enough.

"What if he doesn't want you once he finds out? You know we can't risk him spreading our secrets." She shook her head sadly. "If you ask me, you're in for a whole lot of pain."

With that, Aaron knew he'd had enough of the conversation. He didn't want to hear her talk like that, didn't want to be reminded of his own worries.

"I'm not asking you, Elle."

With that, he turned around and walked away from her. When he was under the street lights on the other side of the street he glanced back, only to find she was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, not much happened again apart from a little hinting at the War. Very sorry. This was a longer chapter but I really wanted to post it today. I will try to post the second part in a couple of days. <strong>

**Next is a little more bonding, then Morgan makes a visit to Reid, and someone unwanted becomes aware of Hotchs fascination with Spencer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry it took so long, sorry it's so slow, the usual. School sucks. **

**Here's just one more tiny piece of Aaron and Spencer bonding, then we move on at least a bit plot wise and see what Morgan is up to now^^**

Five minutes after Elle had left him standing in the street, Aaron was walking back to his parked car, two cups of steaming coffee in his hands. The conversation with his long time acquaintance had upset him more than he'd like to admit. He had spent almost a minute cursing under his breath in every language he could think of, before forcing himself to calm down again. So what if Elle had been right about most of what she'd said? That didn't mean he couldn't make it work. Just because the chances of him and Spencer eventually walking off into the sunset arm in arm to live happily ever after without Spencer getting killed by him, or killed by Gideon, or some other vampire or werewolf, or him being scared of him once he found out the truth –it didn't mean it was impossible.

And after all, he had already spent almost a week coming to the conclusion that he couldn't leave Spencer alone even if he wanted to –so his best shot was to try his best and pray it would work out somehow. Well, he had already –sort of- taken care of the constant urge to lunge for Spencer's throat, so that was good. Now he just needed to hope Elle would keep her mouth shut, fend off pesky werewolves and make Spencer fall in love with him on the way. Piece of cake, really.

He tried not to think about how stupid that plan sounded again as he walked, knowing it was all he had right now.

And since there were no vampires or werewolves around at the moment, he had figured he should work on getting Spencer to like him. Hence, the coffee. He knew Spencer loved the beverage, plus, he would be tried and cold, so it was a perfect idea, really.

It hadn't been difficult to find a star bucks that was moderately close by, while running back to Spencer with super speed without spilling the beverages had proven to be a challenge.

As soon as he was close enough, he started walking normally again, just in case Spencer had woken up in the meantime. He opened the driver's door, smiling when he saw Spencer was still peacefully curled up in the front. Quietly, he got back inside and closed the door.

Spencer's nose twitched slightly and he stirred, clearly awoken by the smell of coffee nearby. He blinked, disoriented, pulse quickening slightly before he recognized his surroundings.

"What-?" he murmured and blinked at Aaron, still sleepy,

"You fell asleep," Aaron smiled, "Here, I thought this might help."

Pleased, he watched Spencer's face brighten when he handed him the coffee.

"How did you-?" the young man looked at him in surprise, but was quickly too distracted by taking a large sip to ask many more questions. "Thanks," he said after he'd quickly finished about a third of his cup, smiling sweetly at Aaron who did the same.

Then he looked around, outside into the dark night, "Sorry about falling asleep. Did anything happen?"

Aaron shrugged, keeping his face carefully blank, "Nothing noteworthy. I don't think it will either tonight. We should probably call it a night."

From the corner of his eye he saw Spencer's face fall slightly but the young man didn't protest. Aaron frowned. This Derek was doing nothing but making Spencer sad. He had been relaxed and content just a moment ago, now he looked crestfallen and stressed once more.

"How's the coffee?" he asked in an attempt to restore the prior atmosphere.

"More like hot cocoa, actually," Spencer smiled sheepishly, quickly adding, "But I like it. My mom and I used to drink that back when I was still living with her."

Again Aaron kept his face carefully neutral, not letting it show that he did in fact know exactly what kind of beverage Spencer liked to drink. Instead he decided to take the opportunity that had just presented itself, getting Spencer to open up about himself.

"How long have you been living alone?" he asked interestedly.

Spencer nodded. "Since I was sixteen. That's when I was granted a scholarship for college here. So I had to move."

Aaron raised an eyebrow, impressed. Apparently, Spencer was very smart if he had started college at sixteen. But then, he wasn't surprised. So far, Spencer had turned out to be perfect in every aspect, so why not in this one, too?

"Where are you from?" he asked, keeping the conversation going.

"Las Vegas," Spencer answered, and then laughed at Aaron's incredulous gaze, "No, really. I know I don't look it but I have my skill at card games to prove it."

His eyes sparkled as he winked, finally relaxed and distracted again, only after a moment looking slightly puzzled when he looked at Aaron's face.

"What?" he asked, and the investigator realized belatedly that he must be staring again, probably looking like a mixture between a boa constrictor and a love sick puppy. He composed himself quickly, drawing back slightly. Spencer being so clueless somehow made him feel even more depraved.

He opened his mouth, about to utter some meaningless excuse for his behavior, but looking at his face he suddenly changed his mind and looked at Spencer a little more intensely, giving in to impulse, "I was just thinking that there is much more to you than meets the eye."

It wasn't too much, with just a hint of underlying meaning that could be picked up on if Spencer was open to it, a first try but also a chance to back out for both of them. Aaron didn't realize he'd held his breath in apprehension until the young human next to him blushed ever so slightly, looking down, flustered.

"Oh, uh, not really," he murmured with an expression that others might have interpreted as nothing but modesty –Aaron though wasn't just any person, and he had undoubtedly heard Spencer's heart skipping over his words, had heard his breath hitch ever so slightly.

Aaron couldn't help but feel excitement at that. Maybe…maybe there was a chance of Spencer liking him too…

For a second he thought about reaching out to touch the face in front of him, just to test his theory further, but he hesitated, afraid that moving too fast or misinterpreting signals might ruin everything. Instead, he merely smiled, keeping up their conversation like nothing had happened.

"Putting yourself in danger to help a friend isn't something anybody would do. You're really brave."

The compliment had been meant to cheer Spencer up further - unfortunately though, it merely ignited a frown in him, and his face saddened.

"Well, it's not much good if it doesn't accomplish anything, is it?" he asked, somewhat bitter and Aaron cursed his own thoughtlessness.

"At least you're trying," he offered weakly, hoping it would help.

Spencer looked at his hands for a moment, eyes sad and thoughtful. Then though he nodded and visibly made himself put on a brave face, "You're right, I'm doing all I can and I will find him. Especially now that you are helping me." He looked at Aaron thankfully, seemingly completely trusting that he would help him successfully, "Maybe finding you was fate."

Aaron gulped, feeling a spark of electricity run through his body at those words. He knew that Spencer could mean several things by that, but it immediately made him want to reach out and pull him close again. He clenched his hands around the steering wheel again, and offered a careful, closed lipped smile.

"Maybe it was."

xxx

Three hours later.

"And where do you think you are going, mister?"

Derek stopped in his tracks at the voice coming from behind him, briefly closing his eyes. He didn't turn around, didn't step away from the already opened door, just waited for Emily to walk up to him and then turned his head to look at her skeptical face. The dark haired woman leaned against the door frame, eyeing him with her eyebrows raised.

"Out," he replied in a clipped tone, unwilling to offer more information, "Why? You gonna go tell David so he can't talk me out of it again? I've been cooped up in this mansion for over a week, woman, I'm getting tired of it."

Emily sighed, shaking her head at his accusation, "I thought you understood now, Derek. I thought you were starting to like it here with us. You can't go back to your old life. It's too dangerous."

Derek sighed, running a hand over his bald head. Hell, this woman certainly wasn't making it easy for him. Had she been mean or threatened to rat him out, he would have simply left her standing without a response –but she was right, in the past week he had grown to like her.

Once he had agreed to stay, scared by David's words about his own dangerous temper, he had learned a lot more about the werewolves, their ways and traditions, as well as the War –and he had started training with Emily but also with David to control his new powers that were growing and growing the closer the full moon was getting. He'd been treated well, given a nice room, great food and spare clothes, everything he'd asked for as long as he spared a couple of hours each day to learn more about his new identity.

And while he still thought David to be arrogant and selfish, Emily had managed to get to him by simply being there and having an open ear for all of his angst and doubts. He'd told her about Spencer and how worried he was, and she had seemed empathetic, but she had also insisted he stay with them because going back to his old place would be too risky as long as he wasn't fully in control over himself. Until now, he had listened to her grueling stories about werewolves who had lost control before and it had kept him in the mansion.

Until now. Risk be damned, he just couldn't stand it anymore; he needed to get out and if only for a few hours. He needed to feel human for once.

"I do understand what happened to me, what David took away from me," Derek glared, more angry at the woman's maker than her personally. Emily opened her mouth in protest, probably to tell him again about the great gift he had gotten in exchange, but he stopped her, unwilling to hear it again.

"I know that I have a new life now, Emily, and that you guys are a part of it. I'm trying to accept it, that's why I'm even still here. But I already said it, me staying here does not make me his puppet. If I want to go out, I'll go out."

He waited tensely, despite his growing trust in her somewhat afraid that she'd go running to David after all. Emily glared at him briefly, then simply walked past him out the door without a word. He looked after her in confusion, "What-?"

The female werewolf merely shrugged, rolling her eyes, "Well, if you go alone, I just know you'll screw it up, so I'm coming with you to do damage control."

She groaned in exasperation at the wide grin that spread over Derek's face at her words, turning around to walk over to her car, "Let's go, cowboy, before I come to my senses."

xxx

Half an hour later, Derek unlocked the door to his apartment for the first time in almost ten days. He stepped inside quietly, suddenly more apprehensive than he had thought he'd be.

Emily was waiting outside in the hallway, having promised to give him some privacy. He didn't bother to close the door behind him, somehow grateful for her presence suddenly. If something were to go wrong, he knew she would detain him before he could screw anything up too badly.

For now, he felt anxious, nervous, which wasn't the best thing for a new werewolf but he felt he had enough self control to at least risk a brief look inside.

The apartment looked much like when he'd left it, nothing had been moved, his things were all still there, ready to be picked up by him once he got around to it.

For now though, his first thought was to see if Spencer was here. He just needed to see him, just once. It was late at night so he would be sleeping by now, but that was a good thing. He had no idea what he would say to Spencer if he were to actually see him, how he would explain himself, how he would manage to leave with those big hazel eyes begging him to stay.

He walked into the living room, breathing a sigh of relief when he found Spencer curled up on the couch under his favorite blanket, deep in sleep. Derek walked closer until he was standing right in front of the couch, taken over by sudden emotion as he looked at his best friend. Spencer looked as beautiful as he always had to him but also terribly thin and tired, drawn from the worry had certainly had. He was wearing one of Derek's old football jerseys, slender fingers clutching the front of the fabric, and the sight nearly broke Derek's heart.

He had known Spencer must be worried sick about him, missing him almost as much as Derek missed him very day -but seeing the consequences of his disappearance made it all much worse. He bent down, unable to stop himself from caressing the young man's face lightly, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, pained, "I never meant to leave you."

Spencer stirred slightly at the touch but didn't wake, murmuring softly in his sleep. At first, Derek couldn't make out what he was saying, then he thought it sounded like a name.

_Aaron? _

He frowned, confused. As far as he knew Spencer didn't know anyone by that name. What could he be dreaming about?

He flinched, startled, when there was a sudden noise behind him, his head snapping around only to make out Emily standing there with a tense expression. He was about to tell her off, sure she was going to tell him it was time to leave when she interrupted him.

"Do you smell that, Derek?" she asked, sounding alarmed.

Derek narrowed his eyes in confusion, pushing o his feet. "Smell what?"

She didn't answer, closing her eyes as she sniffed the air, bending down, closer to Spencer. Suddenly apprehensive, Derek reached out to grab her arm and keep her away from the human but she evaded him, moving back on her own.

She looked at Spencer, then back at Derek, alarm now clearly evident on her face, "Derek. That smell…a vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>There, we are moving forward! <strong>

**I like writing Aaron's thougths down, it's so fun, he's losing it, going mad. lol**

**Derek seems to be in for some bad news though, wonder what he'll do about it. Someone asked whehter I was gonna bring in JJ and Jack and the answer is, yes! **

**Next chapter we'll have some action, maybe an attack and then Spencer should find out about Aaron at some point. Anyone have any suggestions as to how that should happen or how he should react? **

**Thanks for your patience and input :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay, an update^^ Good news: I know where to take this now! **

**Thanks for your suggestions last time, I will try to make you happy. Spencer probably won't find out about Aaron for another few chapters, but from now on there will be plot so it won't be long till we are where we need to be for the revelation. So the first part of this is the dream Spencer has while Derek is there. After, some more werewolf stuff. Enjoy^^**

* * *

><p><em>Spencer's heart was racing in pace with his feet. He was running as fast as he could, not stopping even though his breath was already ragged and sides burning. Something was after him, he could feel its shadow as he ran through the unfamiliar, threatening dark that he couldn't seem to escape no matter how far he ran, could feel hot breath on his neck, hands –or claws maybe- reaching for him. He couldn't let it get him, had to get away, get help…there wasn't enough oxygen left in his lungs to cry for help though.<em>

_Panicked, he glanced over his shoulder, the short distraction enough to make him trip over something. With a cry, he stumbled; ready to land hard on the ground and be pounced on the second after he squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering._

_He waited for the pain that he just knew would come –but nothing happened. Instead, warm arms were suddenly pulling him close, off the ground and against a broad chest. Gentle fingers smoothed his hair back, and he heard soft words of reassurance whispered into it._

_Spencer blinked, daring to open his eyes only to look not into a monster's face but Aaron Hotchner's instead. Looking around, he realized that their surroundings had suddenly changed; there was soft, warm light and the freezing cold seemed to have been shut out by the man's embrace completely. Suddenly, nothing looked frightening or disorienting anymore. He still didn't know where he was but it felt like someplace safe. Gentle fingers caressed his cheek just then, diverting his attention back to his rescuer._

_"Aaron," he whispered, somewhere between astonishment and relief._

_The dark-haired man only smiled, pulling him closer; Spencer sank into the embrace without thinking. It instinctively felt right. Being this close to Aaron felt right._

_Mesmerized, he looked up into the handsome face in front of him, feeling himself shiver as he met drawing dark eyes._

_Aaron looked a bit sad, he thought, but he wasn't about to ask and risk him pulling away. "You don't have to be scared, Spencer," Aaron whispered, still stroking his cheek, "you're safe with me."_

_Spencer closed his eyes, breathing in Aaron's scent as he let his head fall onto the man's shoulder trustingly, "I know. Of course I am. Thank you."_

_They remained like this for a long time, just enjoying each other's closeness._

_Eventually, Spencer lifted his head, his face ending up only inches from Aarons. He was about to pull away when he saw the smoldering look in the other mans eyes, stopping in mid motion. Aaron was looking at him, only him, his intents open on his face, making Spencer's heart leap with excitement. Before he knew what he was doing he was leaning in further, and Aarons arms tightened around him, pulling him in…_

Spencer jerked awake rather suddenly, cheeks burning in remembrance of the dream he had just had. He pushed his messy hair out of his face with unsteady fingers, looking around the dark room like he was afraid someone might have been witness to his embarrassment. There was no one of course, just the dark, empty room he had fallen asleep to.

Instantly, his face fell as he remembered everything he'd been worrying about before he'd fallen asleep. Derek, the abduction, the mob…

He closed his eyes tightly, snuggling back into the couch. The dream he'd just had had been the first pleasant one in what seemed like a very long time, the first pleasant thing at all, really. He blushed brighter, thinking about how good it had felt to lie in Aaron Hotchner's arms…not just safe and comforting…no, a whole different kind of good as well. He didn't know where else the dream would have taken him if he hadn't awoken just then.

Why was he even dreaming things like that in the first place?

It must have been the way Aaron had looked at him tonight, in the car, after he had gotten them coffee. They way he'd told him he thought he was special had left Spencer flustered and awkward. Perhaps silly, as he couldn't even be sure Aaron had meant anything more than a compliment by it, but Spencer hadn't been able to stop it from affecting him.

He had been fascinated by the investigator from the first minute -his looks, his voice, his eyes, everything about him affecting him strongly. He felt safe with him, cared about, cared for, comfortable being close to him, and thinking he might be even more comfortable closer still...

So far he'd done his best to push that aside when he could though. They were supposed to be working together after all, he had more trouble than he could fit in one day with all things Derek, plus, he didn't even know if Aaron was interested. He thought so sometimes, when the man looked at him in a certain way, but he didn't dare interpret too much into that…

Spencer buried his head in the cushions, ashamed. He shouldn't be thinking of such things at all right now, not with Derek possibly in grave danger or even suffering. And he certainly couldn't risk alienating a possibly straight Hotch by letting him in one these thoughts.

No, dreams, as nice as they might be, would have to remain dreams for now.

xxx

The look of tight-lipped, barely concealed contempt on David's face made the question of whether their unscheduled trip to the city had been noticed unnecessary. Derek felt Emily shift nervously beside him as the older werewolf walked up to them the minute they came through the front door.

Derek just glared at the man coldly, showing him he wasn't intimidated. Personally, he didn't care if he pissed David off, the only reason had listened to him so far was because he'd been scared for Spencer. At any other time, he might have used this as an opportunity to argue about boundaries again but at the moment he was too worried and distracted for that.

Emily had practically dragged him out of the apartment after their discovery and not told him anything as she'd raced them home, pale and anxious. Derek didn't know much about vampires, but what he'd heard was enough to make him extremely worried. He hadn't wanted to leave Spencer, but in order to get him to safety he would have had to wake him and that would have been connected to the risk of losing control during an argument. In the end, he'd reluctantly left, only after Emily had reassured him that Spencer would be fine for another night if he hadn't been harmed so far. He'd locked the door three times behind them.

"Where have you been?" David's angry voice interrupted his train of thought, demanding an answer.

"That not important right now," Derek started, anxious to tell him about what they'd found out, "We-"

David interrupted him though, voice acidly in his anger, "You went to see that human, didn't you? Well, seeing as you're not drenched in blood I guess I should congratulate you on successfully relying on dumb luck once again!"

While the accusation made Emily lower her head apologetically, it had the exact opposite effect on Derek.

"Nothing happened!" he snapped back, forgetting what he'd been about to say over the anger that bubbled up in him, "He didn't even see me, he was asleep."

David scoffed derisively, continuing on with his tirade, "Well, that explains why it didn't turn into a catastrophe. Derek, what were you thinking? I told you, you're by no means ready to control the wolf inside you yet. With the full moon only a few days away, it's growing more and more restless. You're a powder keg just waiting for a spark! Do you really want to test your self control on your human?"

Derek just growled at him. "His name is Spencer."

They stared at each other for a long moment, then David sighed, shaking his head in apparent exhaustion, "Well, Derek, if you want to keep acting like a rebellious teenager I can't stop you, but you should remember that _Spencer _won't be safe until you finally get it through your head to leave him alone."

"He won't be." It was the first time that Emily said anything, and David turned towards her with a slight coldness in his haze, clearly still angry about her transgression. She winced but continued on, seemingly intent on helping Derek resolve this.

"He's not safe," she repeated, "We we were about to tell you. When we were at his place, I sensed a vampire. He hasn't been bitten, we checked, but he has been in close contact with one recently."

David's eyes widened at that, alarmed, "Were they there for you?"

He relaxed slightly when Emily shook her head, deducting there probably wasn't going to be an attack and thus a breaking of the treaty. Then his expression grew dark and he didn't say anything for a long moment. Almost a minute passed in which he neither blew up nor started to outright worry, making Derek feel more restless by the second.

"I don't understand it either," Emily continued when it seemed he wouldn't respond at all, "If a vampire had somehow taken an interest to him he would have either drained him on the spot, killing him or he would be drinking from him regularly, right? But that wasn't the case."

"What can that mean?" Derek fell in urgently, his anger at David momentarily forgotten as he remembered he had more important things to think about, "How much danger is he in?"

His tone seemed to finally snap David out of whatever thoughts he'd just been caught up in; his gaze sharpened again and he looked at Derek with an expression that could almost have resembled sympathy.

"If that's true, there's only one other explanation. It's not common, but some vampires enjoy a bit of a hunt, playing with their food, maybe making their acquaintance and getting them to trust them first to make the kill more satisfying."

Derek paled at his words, looking horrified and about to run out and back to the apartment. David walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, all arguments seemingly forgotten for the moment.

"You're right, in this case we have to do something." He smiled briefly. "Don't you worry, Derek, you going out there is not safe but I'm going to take care of this immediately."

The younger man looked at him in utter surprise, seeming like he wanted to protest for a moment. Then though, he looked down and nodded. "Thank you."

xxx

It took some convincing to let Emily guide Derek back to his rooms instead of insisting he help David with the situation, but eventually he did leave for the east wing of the mansion.

Once they were both gone, David drew out his cell phone, dialing a number and holding it to his ear, "Yes, Vince, this is David. It seems we've got a bit of a situation. I'm going to send you a photo with an address. The name is Spencer Reid."

He waited for his employee to confirm the name, then nodded, smiling slightly, "Excellent. Go to that address right now and make sure to burn the apartment down around him, will you?"

Another affirmation, then he hung up, satisfied.

Derek wouldn't be happy when he'd inform him in the morning that he had sent someone to secure Spencer but had been too late to find more that a pile of ashes. It had to be done though, if he wanted Derek to stay and the pack to stay safe and undetected.

He didn't know why Spencer Reid would have come into contact with a vampire but –coincidence or not- it would be better to take him out before the vampire caught on to Derek visiting the human and possibly traced all of them that way.

No, this was best, killing two birds with one stone. He'd be rid of the potential threat for his clan and at the same time he'd help Derek overcome his unhealthy obsession with his past life for good.

xxx

Spencer awoke in darkness for the second time that night, realizing he was still on the couch, the digital clock on his watch telling him it was nearly 2:30 AM.

Despite the restless sleep, he was wide awake this time, instinctively keeping still as he listened to his surroundings. Hadn't he just heard something? A sound that had awoken him in the first place? He couldn't hear anything now but there was a cold breeze coming from the window.

Spencer sat up and looked across the room, only to find it half open, curtains moving with the nightly wind. He frowned, trying unsuccessfully to remember leaving it open…he wasn't sure. Maybe. He'd been so tired when he came home. But it had been warm then, he was sure. He remembered shrugging out of Derek's thick pullover the first time he'd woken up, having been almost uncomfortably warm in it. Now, he wished, it wasn't so dark so he could locate it on the floor.

Shivering, he got up, rubbing his naked arms as he walked over to the window and closed it.

He stared out at the dark street for a moment, eyes landing on an unfamiliar motorcycle he'd never seen in the area before. An uneasy feeling started to coil in his gut, just when the sound of his cell phone ripped through the silence, making him jump. He spun around to fetch it from the table, cursing himself for his nerves.

"Yes?" he asked, slightly breathlessly, into the speaker.

"Hey, darlin', its Penny," he sighed in relief when he heard a familiar voice, "Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I'm just coming home from my night shift at the gas station and I wanted to make sure you weren't up and pacing again."

Spencer smiled slightly, suddenly feeling silly for being so jumpy as he walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. "No, I'm fine, Pen, I promise. In fact, I was fast asleep."

"Oh, that's good," his friend sighed, "Any news yet while I have you on the phone?"

"No, but Aaron and I are working on it."

Penelope chuckled at the other end, "You and _Aaron_, huh?"

Spencer just rolled his eyes. In hindsight, he had maybe described Aaron to her in slightly too bright colors the last time they'd caught up, making her think he was crushing on the man. Not that he was…

He was about to set her straight, when a sudden, alarming smell reached his nostrils. He stopped talking and sniffed the air, brows furrowing. Was that…smoke?

Suddenly worried he turned and hurried back down the hall towards the living room, gasping when he found curtains and couch already ablaze, flames dancing on the carpet, pushing a wave of heat in his direction. _What-?_

"Spencer? Are you alright?" he faintly heard Penelope's voice over the phone, mentally too busy trying to get over his disbelieving shock to a setting where he could start trying to save his place.

Finally, he whirled back around, planning to get water from the kitchen - but found his path suddenly blocked by a tall, broad shouldered man in dark clothes that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He stumbled back and then froze, for a moment just staring, suddenly sure this must be a dream. But the man didn't vanish and neither did the flames and slowly but surely panic started to spread through his body.

"What…who are you?"

The man merely smirked at him, throwing a box of matches to the ground. The movement didn't only make Spencer realize that this fire was for some reason set deliberately, it also directed his gaze to the intruder's other hand, the one in which he was holding a baseball bat.

"David sends you his regards," the man grinned.

Then, before Spencer could even think or react, he swung the bat, hitting the side of his head so hard the whole world faded to black immediately.

x

* * *

><p><strong>Now is that some action or what?<strong>

**Hope you liked that this was a bit longer. **

**I would really appreciate your input so please review, yes? Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope you had happy holidays :-)**

xxx

Derek walked down the dark street with long strides, hurrying towards his old apartment.

Every couple of minutes he glanced behind him, just to make sure that no one was following him. He'd almost expected to find one of David's bodyguards shadowing him, but apparently, his secret departure hadn't been noticed by anyone.

Good.

He really didn't feel up to yet another pointless discussion with David, that was why he had stopped arguing with him earlier about going to see Spencer again. He'd been surprised that David actually thought he'd go to his room, that he had thought he'd rely on anyone else to keep his best friend safe –especially after the horrible news he'd gotten.

Someone, no, _something_, some monster out there was out to hurt Spencer.

A vampire.

Another wave of fear rushed through him and he hurried ahead even more quickly. Two weeks ago he wouldn't even have believed in such creatures, but then, two weeks ago he hadn't believed in werewolves yet either. But if all those frightening stories told to him by the werewolf clan were even half true…. He started running.

He didn't know what he'd do yet once he got to the apartment; all he knew was that he wouldn't be able to breathe easy until he knew Spencer well protected by him. He couldn't trust anyone else with this, even if they should mean well. No, he would be the one to protect Spencer, just like he always had.

Screw David and his reservations. He would _never_ hurt Spencer and he wouldn't allow his wolf to do so either; he could control himself and he would if there was no other way. Which there wasn't.

They would go away and hide, possibly at David's, maybe elsewhere.

He'd have to explain to Spencer what he had to know about the situation, the whole werewolf thing, and hope he wouldn't freak out, and he'd have to find out if Spencer had made any new acquaintances, if maybe he knew who this vampire was so they could avoid him or her.

But he'd worry about that in time, once he was with him.

He finally turned around the corner to their street, anxious to get there.

Immediately he saw the flames, licking up the walls of a house - _their_ house. For a second he froze, his heart tumbling into his stomach. _The apartment._

Fear slamming into him, he ran towards the building's entrance, only to be stopped by the crowd assembled there already.

The street was full of people, neighbors and bystanders, evacuated by the firemen running around. A fire truck was spraying water on the building. Derek forced himself to stay rational for the minute it took him to look over the crowd, trying to see if Spencer was among them. His heart dropped when he was nowhere to be found. He couldn't still be in there-

Without thinking any further, he stormed towards the entrance, mind already set on running up to the apartment - only to be stopped by a burly fireman blocking his path.

"You can't go in there,", the man grabbed his arm tightly, hauling him back, "the whole stairway is on fire, the building could come down any minute."

Derek fought to shake him off, "You don't understand, there someone in there-!"

"I understand, sir," the man wasn't even looking at him, "we're doing what we can. Now please get back and let us do our jobs."

Derek growled, about ready to just tackle the man aside if he had to, when suddenly there was a cry from behind him and suddenly someone jumped at him, arms hugging his waist tightly.

Penelope was a mess, hair sleep tousled and still wearing her pajamas under her coat. He hugged her back instinctively, distracted for the moment.

"Derek?" she cried, clinging to him like she couldn't believe it, "My God!"

Before he could say anything, she broke into tears, hugging him so tightly it hurt and sobbing into his chest, "Where the hell have you been?" She didn't let him answer. "God, I don't know what happening anymore! First you and now, Spencer, he-"

"Where is he, Pen?" Derek snapped back to attention, voice urgent as he grabbed her by the arms.

She shook her head, desperate, "I don't know! We were talking on the phone, and he was up there and then suddenly he was gone and I drove here as quickly as possible but the fire was already-" She started sobbing again and Derek stopped trying to get her to speak.

Spencer had been up there…and now he wasn't here…

He stared up at the building bleakly, suddenly too numb to move. It was entirely in flames now, fire eating away at the rooms behind every window. Their apartment was filled with them, he could see it from where he was standing. Whatever had been in there was now reduced to a pile of ashes.

He clutched at Penny's arms, and for the first time in a long time he felt like crying, too.

xxx

**Don't hit me, please, there's more, there's more!**

xxx

Spencer was brought back to consciousness by the sound of the dinner table going down crackling, a black, charred mess across the room. He blinked, for a split second completely disoriented by the patches of black and red and orange dancing before his eyes.

His fingers flexed, finding purchase only in the rug beneath him…

Why was he on the ground?

He moved, trying to sit up but pain exploded behind his eyelids; he gasped and immediately choked, violent coughs wracking his body. He blinked with teary eyes, suddenly finding himself surrounded by thick, white smoke obscuring his view. It was all around him, burning in his eyes and blinding him, filling his lungs.

Panic began to swell in his chest as he realized what was happening. Fire…in their apartment….the man…

With shaking fingertips, he touched his temple; they came away wet and smeared with blood. His vision swam from smoke and tears, and he coughed again. His heart was racing in his chest, the only part of his body that didn't seem to numb to move.

Spencer clenched his eyes shut, unsuccessfully trying to calm his racing mind. He was going to die…

He tried calling for help, but breathing alone was already hard, let alone screaming. Dizzy, he struggled to get up, leaning heavily on the couch to keep himself upright. He couldn't see, his eyes tearing from the biting smoke, but he stumbled in the presumed direction of the door. Halfway there, his vision turned black, his body going numb without oxygen. His legs threatened to give out under him and he clung to the couch desperate, knowing he would burn if he fainted now. But he couldn't move…

Suddenly a shadow appeared out of nowhere, coming out of the smoke and towards him. He didn't resist as large hands wrapped around his upper arms tightly, pulling him back up, and towards the door. He let himself be dragged along blindly- not one second too early.

The ceiling came down right behind them in a burst of flames. Spencer could feel the heat on his back and thighs, and gasped in fright, only to choke again. The air went out completely then and everything went black.

When he came back to it was to the glorious sensation of fresh, cool air streaming into his lungs. He coughed violently, convulsing. The images before his eyes were dancing, making him nauseous. He groaned, pressing a hand over his eyes; it felt numb and he knew he was just a second away from passing out again.

He thought he felt a hand on his back then, trying to ease his breathing, only then becoming aware of another one wrapped around his waist, holding him upright. He didn't have the strength to even look up into his savior's face. Knees giving out, he slumped to the ground, and found himself swept up into a strong pair of arms before he'd even touched the ground. He shivered, his head falling against a broad chest limply; strange breath hit his face, a voice right next to his ear, so familiar, murmuring reassuring words against his temple…

"It's alright, you're safe. I've got you."

It was the last thing he heard before darkness claimed him yet again.

xxx

**_Who saved him? Friend? Foe? Prospective lover? Tbc..._**

_**Please do review if you find the time. Thank you for reading.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! Keep it up :-)**

* * *

><p>The nightly air whisked around him as Aaron ran through the night, jumping over rooftops at an inhuman speed.<p>

He was mindful of the limp form huddled protectively in his arms, otherwise he would have run even faster, anxious to get home.

Seeing Spencer's apartment on fire had been one of the scariest sights in almost a decade; it had nearly made his heart stop with fear for the human, _his_ human. The second he had recovered from his paralysis, he had raced from where he'd been lounging on the opposite roof top and into Spencer's building, unmindful of maintaining his human cover in case someone might observe.

His only thought had been that Spencer was in danger, that he was only a human to whom much lesser things than fire could be fatal. The thought of him being harmed had made him forget everything else, and not come back to himself, until he had the young man safely in his arms and outside.

Thankfully, it looked like he'd been just in time; Spencer had clearly breathed in a lot of smoke, he was having trouble breathing still and had drifted in and out of consciousness for the past ten minutes, but at least it was nothing irreversible.

Aaron clutched the lithe body in his arms more tightly against him. He didn't want to think about what he would have done had it been different. Probably it would have involved breaking even more Laws than he already was. He didn't care though. He hoped no one would see him now, while he was clearly more than human, and he hoped Spencer wouldn't remember his recue to well, but he didn't regret his actions. In that moment, he was just immensely relieved.

Spencer stirred in his arms just as they arrived at Aarons flat, and the vampire quickly jumped off the last roof to land on the pavement right in front of his door with practiced skill. He stilled then, making sure to move more slowly and that his fingernails and teeth grew blunt and short again. When he looked down into Spencer's face he was just Aaron again, his expression soft and worried.

Spencer moved weakly and blinked disoriented for a moment, trying to focus, before another series of coughs wracked his thin body.

"Hold on, we're almost there," Aaron told him, hurrying into his building and up the stairs quickly.

Spencer didn't say or ask anything, forehead pressed into Aaron's shoulder once he'd calmed down somewhat. There was no way of telling how much he was registering, or if he even knew what had happened or who he was with. Aaron decided for both their sakes to discard those thoughts for the moment and simply assume that Spencer wouldn't object to being brought here.

After all, these were special circumstances.

Once inside the apartment, he carefully lowered his charge onto the couch and went to retrieve a glass of much needed water. Spencer moved numbly as he was brought into a sitting position and drank from the glass brought to his lips. It was touch and go then for a while, more coughing fits, tremors that Aaron could feel where his hand pressed against a thin back. Eventually though, Spencer recovered, sinking back into the cushions exhaustedly.

Then he blinked, for the first time actually making eye contact with Aaron; for a moment he looked so scared and vulnerable that the vampire reconsidered taking away the arm that was still curled around the young man's back.

But the fear wasn't directed at him. "There was…a man…in my apartment…I…"

"I know," Aaron murmured soothingly, "it's fine, you're safe now."

"Where-" Spencer blinked again, seemingly starting to wonder about some things after all.

"My apartment. I came by to talk to you about Rossi and saw the fire. Luckily I got to you just in time." None of that was true, but he hoped Spencer wouldn't be able to think that clearly yet, simply because he had no better explanation. "Do you think you need to go to the hospital? Your head is bleeding. I don't think it's too bad but if you think you might be concussed-"

He watched as Spencer lifted a pale hand to his head gingerly, hissing quietly when his fingers touched the spot where he'd been hit. With a baseball bat it seemed.

Aaron dug a hand into the couch, barely keeping from growling. If he ever found the man who had done this…

"I- no, it's not that bad. I'm just dizzy and…tired."

Aaron reached for the water again and Spencer took it gratefully. "You should rest some."

"But-"

"Just for a while," he gently pushed him onto his back by his shoulder, "We'll talk later."

Spencer looked like he wanted to protest some more, but was simply too worn out in the end. He sank further into the cushions, his eyes closing tiredly. Minutes later, he was out cold.

Aaron made sure he was comfortable, then went to get a first aid kit and dressed the wound on Spencer's head. He would be fine, he knew, his heart beat and breathing were perfectly normal. He just needed some rest. And that he might as well get here, with him.

That wasn't selfish, it was rational, right? Right.

Once he was done he got up to put his supplies away. For a long moment, he simply stood in the doorway, taking in the picture of Spencer curled up on his couch, still and relaxed now.

And why wouldn't he be, now that he was safe, and with someone who would care for him in any way he needed. Aaron felt warmth spreading in his chest at that thought, gazing at _his _human in _his _home for another while.

It was a picture he thought he could get used to.

xxx

_Derek Calling_, the phone said.

David picked up on the second ring, momentarily confused as to why the man would call him. They were still in the same house after all…weren't they?

"Derek?", he said, suspicion rising. Somehow he already knew that Derek wasn't in the mansion anymore. He growled under his breath. Damn this stubborn childe!

He was about to say something when he was interrupted by the young man's distressed voice, alarming him.

"David, Spencer's apartment burned down!", he sounded panicked, distressed, "He's- I don't know what….I thought you said you were going to secure him!"

David hesitated for only the shortest of moments. So Vince had done a good, quick job. It was regrettable that Derek had showed on there so soon, not part of his plan –but he supposed he could work with it.

"I was just about to send someone over there, Derek," he answered, managing to sound appropriately worried and most definitely innocent, "What do you mean _burned down_? Where is he?"

Derek's voice sounded strangled, broken, "I- I think he was- I don't know…"

In the background he could hear a woman sobbing.

David sighed inaudibly. Time to do damage control.

"Stay where you are, I'll send a car to pick you up. "

He waited for an answer, heard Derek swallowing hard, words pressed out from behind clenched teeth, "Do you think that someone –that _that_ did something?"

He could have said no. It was unlikely for a vampire to burn his food.

But it was just as well to place the guilt on some unknown bloodsucker.

"It's possible," he said instead, "We'll figure this out Derek, I promise, but you're in danger if that's the case, you need to get out of there."

"No, I have to find him-"

"Derek. Listen now, I know this is hard, but I'm sure you've looked everywhere already. He's not there, is he?"

Silence.

"Hurry," Derek's voice broke, "I don't know what I'll do otherwise."

That David didn't have to be told twice. He hung up, immediately plotting his next steps.

Yes, this hadn't gone as planned. However, Spencer was gone, he wasn't being blamed and Derek would from now on hate their common enemy. In a way, it was even better than he'd planned. He smiled as he dialed another number, ordering a car.

"Sorry, Spencer," he murmured to himself, smiling slightly, "it was nothing personal."

xxx

Spencer slept all through the day, unperturbed with the heavy blackout curtains keeping out any daylight. He stirred little, curled in on himself, blanket and hair tangling around him. It was a mesmerizing sight.

Aaron sat on the opposite couch most of the time, reading, thinking, but mostly watching the sleeping human out of deep black eyes. He felt neither exhaustion nor hunger, only torn between worries about the situation and its consequences, and the surprisingly pleasant feeling that had spread through him, making him content to push those thoughts aside for the time being.

These past days he'd often pondered the idea of bringing Spencer to his place, of how it would be to have him live here, be there, around him all the time. Naturally, he'd known that that would have to wait if it would happen at all, after all, they barely knew each other, and just because he was sure of what he wanted he couldn't expect Spencer to be, too. Now this incident had sped things up, at least one good thing that had come out of it he supposed. Of course, Spencer would leave again once he was better…

Aaron felt his chest tighten at the thought. Maybe he should just…

No. No, he would do that. It wasn't right. He wanted Spencer to _want _to be with him, to make the decision freely, knowing everything he needed to know. No, he would have to be patient.

Which didn't mean he couldn't dream.

He stared at the sleeping man for another hour, memorizing every facet, every line of his face, his hands, the set of his shoulders…

Then –finally or too soon- Spencer's heart rate changed and he stirred, blinking into awareness. His breath caught in the brief moment he obviously remembered what had happened but didn't recognize his surroundings but Aaron was quickly by his side, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Spencer looked confused by his presence momentarily, but he didn't pull back, seemingly relieved when he recognized him.

Aaron watched him sit up, remaining at what he deemed a safe distance, on the edge of the couch by Spencer's legs. He didn't have to wait long for a reaction; Spencer was much less groggy now.

"It wasn't a dream…" the young man murmured with a look of shock and dread on his face, the words half sounding like a question. He shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself protectively.

"I'm afraid not," Aaron nodded, "How's your head? I managed to find some aspirin."

"Thank you," Spencer took the medicine without much questioning, making Aaron happy and worried at the same time.

God, he was so trusting…it was a miracle David or anyone else hadn't gotten to him until now. He imagined it would be beyond easy to keep him here if he just put a little effort into it, nothing drastic, just…

He didn't finish the thought, afraid of himself. No, he wouldn't even think about that. He wouldn't ruin every chance he had of Spencer ever loving him from the very beginning.

"Anything else you need?" he asked instead.

Spencer shook his head, then he really looked at the older man, expression shifting quickly. He opened his mouth twice, probably to ask something, but then shut it again. In the end, his eyes closed, face crunching up and he turned away, shoulders hunching over. Aaron froze as he watched his trembling back, for a moment sure it was something he had done, despite being so careful. "Spencer?"

He reached out instinctively, about to put a hand on the human's shoulder when something sounding suspiciously like a sob stopped him dead in his tracks. His thoughts started racing. Had Spencer seen him shift, had he remembered something…?

He was still searching for an answer when his client unexpectedly turned around again; he was staring at his knees but Aaron could easily make out the tear tracks on his face.

"I'm sorry. I was just…I was so scared…I thought I was gonna die in there…" Spencer bit his lip, grimacing like he was in again, "…I don't understand. What did that man want, why would he-?"

Aaron couldn't help but breathe an inaudible sigh of relief. It wasn't him. It was just the shock of being attacked, perfectly natural. …Perfect opportunity to console him…

He was about to answer when Spencer's eyes suddenly widened and he whirled around to stare at him. "Oh God. David Rossi. He said that _David_ had sent him!"

He stared at Aaron in alarm, so unsettled and fearful that Aaron felt temped to just pull him into his arms to calm him down. Just barely he remained professional.

"What? Are you sure?" It wasn't like he hadn't suspected that already, but he could hardly admit it.

Spencer nodded urgently.

Then he grew still and stared at the couch table for a long moment, long fingers digging into his arms. Aaron could only guess at what was going through his mind, but it clearly didn't help calming him down. His breathing changed again, somewhere between tears and panic. So clearly overwhelmed with everything…

"But why…why would he even want to-?" his voice trembled as he looked at Aaron almost pleadingly, like he could get an answer from him.

This time, Aaron couldn't stop himself from reaching out and gently cupping a wet cheek in his palm, his thumb brushing tears away. He leaned in, looking at Spencer intently, with as much assurance as he could.

"Whatever it was," he promised quietly, "he won't get to you again. I'll make sure of that. He's not going to hurt you."

Spencer's skin was soft under his fingertips and so invitingly warm that he leaned in even more unconsciously, drawn in. Large hazel eyes were fixated on his, completely open and absolutely beautiful. For a fraction of forever they just sat there, still and gazing at each other. Almost too late, Aaron realized they were much too close suddenly, that he was barely an inch away from going something entirely inappropriate.

"I'm sorry," he pulled away reluctantly, but surprisingly Spencer didn't look bothered, in fact he seemed perfectly comfortable with Aaron touching him, comforted even.

"It's okay," he murmured quickly, before blushing slightly and looking away, "I mean…thank you, you saved me and I haven't even thanked you yet."

Aaron forced himself not to become too distracted by that reaction, to stay in the conversation. They still had things to discuss…but maybe he could risk it…?

"We'll sort all this out," he promised, "once you're better. I think you should stay here until we've figured out what's going on and what were gonna do about it. Anything else seems too dangerous in case Rossi sends someone else after you."

He tried to sound casual, unsure if he succeeded, but Spencer seemed too preoccupied with himself to notice much anyway.

"I couldn't…" he shook his head, but it looked like he was doing it more out of courtesy than anything. Not like he didn't want to.

It gave him the courage to press the issue.

"Of course, it's no trouble at all. Please stay. I feel responsible for this. After all I let you shadow Rossi. Helping you out is the least I can do."

In the end, politely insisting was all he could do legally.

Luckily, it seemed to be enough for Spencer. After a moment's consideration, he nodded quietly, settling back into the couch. "If you don't mind?" he murmured, a little uncertain.

"I'd be delighted to have you."

It took everything out of Aaron to offer a smile that wasn't all teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>When writing this I kept thinking about that movie scene in Twilight where Edward suddenly shows up in Bella's bedroom and goes, "Ive been stadning here watching you sleep for two months." And instead of going, "What? How effin creepy are you, we're strangers, I'll call the police!" she just goes, "Ok." Hello? <strong>

**To me that is the most hilarious things I've ever seen in a movie. I hope this doesn't come across the same way. Yes, Aaron does seem a little crazy in his thoughts by now, but it's actually kinda fun to write that.**

**I guess it's obvious by now that Spencer is attracted to Aaron (and has really bad instincts), but then he doesnt really know who he's with. I think by next chapter we should be at a point where he can find out the truth.**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry you guys...I actually forgot I already had this written on my laptop since the weekend :-**

**And also, sorry, I think I remember saying that Spencer would find out this chapter, couldnt keep that either... but! theres something else at the end :D The next chapter should get out this weekend.**

* * *

><p>Penelope was worried.<p>

Scared, to be frank.

Ever since Spencer had called her the night before she hadn't had one quiet minute. She'd raced to Spencer's apartment when the call was interrupted, sure that something was wrong, but she never would have expected the fire, the whole fatal scenario.

Just as she never would have expected to find Derek –missing for almost two weeks now –to just be standing there on the street like he was never gone. She'd been terribly relieved to see him well, and still was –but she was also beginning to realize that something had changed about her friend and his situation. Especially once he had ushered her into a sleek black car that had suddenly shown up out of nowhere on the street next to them, and taken her to a huge mansion full of people she had never seen before.

One of them was David Rossi, the man Spencer had told her about, the man who had presumably kidnapped Derek in the first place. They had been very quickly to reassure her that that wasn't the case, that they were all friend and that Derek was with them of his own will, but still, there seemed something off. She'd wanted to ask Derek why he hadn't let them know he was okay if he'd been free to do so all along, or why he had just left Spencer…but she hadn't had the opportunity to.

Derek had been much too preoccupied, tense and on the verge of panic ever since he'd seen his old apartment burn down. Of course, she knew he must be shocked, devastated about Spencer, but she still wished he could spend a couple of minutes just sitting with her, talking about things.

As it was, a whole day had passed since their arrival. Now it was afternoon, and still no one had explained anything to her. They had given her clothes to change out of her PJs and showed her a room, but apart from that no one had made an effort to answer her questions or talk to her for any length of time.

Even Derek barely seemed to remember she was there, pacing in and out of rooms, pale and sweating, an expression on his face he'd worn the last time just after his father had died. Penelope tried not to push him; she knew just how much Spencer meant…_had_ meant to Derek especially. The thought that he was dead was horrible, and she couldn't help but cry for them both when Derek seemingly couldn't. Maybe he hadn't processed it yet, at least he didn't seem to want to believe what must be true. After all, the apartment had burned down completely and there was no way Spencer could have gotten out of there on his own.

Once she had herself under control at least somewhat she tried to get him to sit down and talk a couple of times, but he just wouldn't sit still. Again and again he kept running out of the room, talking to David or Emily in a hushed urgent tone that varied between angry and desperate. Both of them seemed concerned but also slightly exhausted by his behavior, still, always leading him away from pen before they spoke to him.

Penelope couldn't imagine what it might be they didn't want her to overhear, after all if someone was in danger of breaking down soon it was Derek not her. They did it anyway and after a while she just gave up and curled up on one of the couches in the living room. There was nothing for her to do but let them sort out their issues and let them come to her –besides, she had nowhere to go anyway. She didn't want to leave Derek...and Spencer…wasn't.

So she silently cried to herself for another couple of hours, drifting in and out of uneasy cat naps.

xxx

"But why? Why would they do that? Why…kill him?" Derek almost choked on the last two words, his eyes shining and desperate as he stared at David inquiringly. He clearly still couldn't wrap his head around any of it.

"I don't know," David sighed again, exhausted, "the fire could have been an accident. But if it wasn't…vampires have been out sworn enemies for centuries. They would do anything to get to us." He looked at Derek meaningfully, finding it easy to continue on with his plan of blaming everything on the neighborhood leeches. "In order to maintain the Balance they are not allowed to kill any of our kind without having to expect rightful retribution…but that rule doesn't extend to the humans we might associate with…or care about."

"So you're saying it's my fault he-?" Derek's face grew ashen, horrified, "Someone got to him because he knew it would hurt _me_? But I have never even met a vampire, why would they-?"

"You're one of us now, Derek, that's enough of a reason."

Nothing he said was actually untrue -even if it didn't apply in this particular case –which made this whole charade a whole lot easier. David put on his best troubled face as he squeezed Derek's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know you cared for the boy, I wish we could have gotten to him in time... But at least your other friend is safe right?"

His words didn't exactly have the desire effect, instead upsetting his childe even more for some unfathomable reason.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he cried, "Am I supposed to be _grateful _they didn't get Penny, too?"

Wasn't he? David was really starting to lose track of all of Derek human pets.

"Fine so what do we do now?" Derek didn't linger on the topic, moving on to his actual question, "How do we retaliate?"

Fire burned in his eyes, full of hatred and pain and slut for revenge; he was clearly ready to start a war, with anyone, right now.

David grew more alert, thinking quickly.

Now this he couldn't have. He had gotten I'd of Spencer to keep Derek out of trouble, not to steer him towards certain death by vampire.

"We can't do anything," he replied instantly, firmly, "If a werewolf had been harmed it would be our right to kill the vampire responsible. But in this case…"

But Derek didn't even try to understand what he was saying. "No," he growled, "No, I'm going to find that son of a bitch and I'm gonna make him pay!"

"Derek," David tightened his grip on the other man's shoulder, "If you attack one of them, the others will hunt you down. We won't be able to stop them then."

"I don't care! I'm doing this with or without you!"

Mary, Mother of Jesus! This guy was just damnably stubborn.

David hesitated briefly, not sure how to react. If he refused to help, Derek certainly would run out on his own again. No, he needed him to stay here, in safety.

"Fine, alright," he appeared to concede, "Find Emily. She can phone some of our contacts. Maybe someone saw what happened and who did it. But Derek, were doing nothing without concrete proof first, you hear me?"

Unsurprisingly, Derek jumped at the chance, "Yes, alright." He practically ran from the room in his haste to start on _their _plan.

David let him, content to be left to his own planning for the moment.

This whole situation had turned out to be trickier to handle than he'd anticipated. Derek had been supposed to get over the human quickly and then move on. Now instead, he was going up the walls, planning a war on creatures he'd never even laid eyes on, bringing even more useless humans into this –and all before his first transformation.

David sighed. He was getting too old for this.

Still, he had to deal with this somehow.

Well, there was the option of just telling Derek that no vampire was at fault here. There might have been one in contact with Spencer, but that must have been fleetingly, and not important anymore now. The creature in question would just move on to a new target, unperturbed.

But still, he couldn't tell him: That would mean taking the blame and losing Derek's favor almost certainly. No, he wouldn't lose his newest child over something as trivial as a human's death. And he certainly wouldn't be the one to start an open war with the vampires. Generally speaking, he wouldn't be opposed to killing some of those leeches, he still had some open scores with some of them –but he would make sure it was them who threw the first stone if it were to happen.

At least he'd make it _look _like they had.

But that was for another day. For now he had to find a way to stop Derek's quest. He mused, thinking for a moment before his eyes wandered through the hall and over t the open living room where Derek's other human was still sitting, ignored by everyone around her.

Huh. Maybe Derek's silly attachment to these people might be of some use here after all. Maybe he could get her to make Derek stay.

Hiding the smile forming on his face, he crossed the large room, sitting down next to her on the couch. The woman looked up at him with a startled expression, her blue eyes wide and bloodshot from crying. David did his best not to roll his eyes.

"Penelope, is it?" he inquired instead, in the nicest voice he could manage.

She nodded quietly, seeming uncertain about him. He didn't bother explained anything, or answering her silly questions about who he was and how he knew Derek; he just got right to the point.

"Penelope, may I be frank? I'm worried about Derek."

That focused her attention alright.

"We all find Spencer's death regrettable, but Derek seems to have decided to find whoever is responsible for his fate and take revenge."

She gasped, looking worried and even more troubled than before.

David nodded, "I see you understand. I'm afraid he'll get hurt if he goes on like this but he won't listen o me, so I was hoping you could talk to him."

He waited for her to nod, about to get up when she did, but she cleared her throat, looking at him inquiringly, "Uhm, sir, if I could…if I'm supposed to help it might be good to know…who does Derek think set that fire?"

Before David could decide whether to grace her with an answer, a shrill beeping sound suddenly interrupted them, making Penelope jump. Again, David fought to keep the annoyance out of his face as she picked up her phone and read the text message she'd gotten. Just as he was about to get up and leave her, she suddenly said the only word that glued him to the couch instantly.

"Spencer!"

xxx

**Approximately 1 hour before:**

x

Spencer woke again when it was already late afternoon.

At first he didn't recognize his surroundings, the smell of the soft pillow or the blanket wrapped around him. All his brain supplied him with was that it felt safe and comfortable, and that he didn't want to get up any time soon.

He must have dozed off for another while then because the next time he opened his eyes, vaguely remembering dreams of someone caressing his face, the clock next to the bed told him it was past six p.m. and it was completely dark around him.

Less groggy now, Spencer sat up in bed, noting the unfamiliar surroundings and, looking down at himself, the unfamiliar clothes he was wearing.

For a moment he stared at the oversized shirt in utter confusion –then it all came rushing back, leaving him breathless and shaking. The fire, the man…he'd thought he was going to die…but then he'd been saved. By Aaron.

Aaron Hotchner.

Spencer blinked repeatedly, trying to remember what had happened clearly. Everything was a bit fuzzy though; he couldn't remember how he'd gotten here, or how Aaron had managed to save him exactly. How had he even gotten into the apartment?

He frowned when his head started to hurt…maybe he could think about that later. He was sure there were perfectly reasonable explanations just waiting for him…Aaron had been about to come see him, the door had been open from that man breaking in, then he'd dragged him out and brought him to his own place to take care of him.

Spencer felt his face flushing at the thought. Now that part of the night he did remember. Aaron had been so worried and considerate; he'd been there for him without question even though he barely knew him. His heart beat a little faster at the thought and he tried to quench it, embarrassed to even think about that in his current situation.

Someone had tried to murder him, he should worry about that first maybe.

Making a decision, Spencer got out of bed on slightly shaky legs, slowly making his way through the dark until he reached the door. The hallway was empty and also unlit; Spencer peeked out, listening for any sounds and a little unsure about what to do. This wasn't his home after all, and he had no idea how to act now. Maybe if he could find Aaron…

It took him a while but eventually he did make his way to the kitchen. Aaron was with his back to him, stirring something on the stove that smelled a lot like tomato sauce. He turned around before Spencer could alert him to his presence, smiling at him. Spencer's heart skipped a beat at seeing it, ignoring how inappropriate it was.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

He looked honestly worried. Spencer smiled quickly, walking into the room. He felt slightly awkward standing in the kitchen of a man who was basically a stranger, wearing his pajamas no less, but Aaron clearly didn't seem to mind.

"Better," he said honestly, "Just a little shaken. Thanks again. I really can't thank you enough, for everything."

Aaron's smile widened at his words, lighting up his handsome features. He turned off the stove without looking and gestured in the direction of the kitchen table. "I thought you might be hungry after that whole ordeal so I made you something to eat. You like pasta, right?"

Spencer nodded, unable to hide his surprise. He'd cooked for him?

"Great, it's just about done, so why don't you sit?" he did and promptly a large plate was set in front of him. He hesitated despite the delicious smell and his rumbling stomach, watching as Aaron leaned against the counter.

"Aren't you going to eat something, too?"

Aaron just smiled, shaking his head lightly, "I already had dinner a while ago."

"Oh right," Spencer nodded, thoughtlessly, "you still have a little bit of tomato sauce on your shirt."

He flushed in embarrassment when Aaron's smile faltered at his words and he looked down at the tiny red stain on his chest with a frown. _Great, Spencer, so much for manners._

"Sorry," he mumbled as Aaron swiftly reached for a towel to rub at the stain.

Spencer ate in silence until he couldn't anymore, silently thinking to himself.

Honestly, he wasn't sure how to deal with this whole situation. He barely knew Aaron, Derek was still missing, and some madman was out to kill him –and yet, as always when they were together, his thoughts kept getting sidetracked. He was almost a little scared by the intensity of what he was feeling, the pull, like magnetism that seemed to be drawing him to the detective. It was just so…out of place, uncalled for, foolish…he could think of a hundred more adjectives.

Aaron was just being nice to him doing this, but they were together for business so they should probably get back to talking about the case again and what to do. Spencer blinked, vaguely feeling like he should want to do that a little more maybe…still he kept getting distracted. Maybe it was the concussion talking but he thought Aaron must be the most handsome and fascinating man he'd ever seen…

Spencer's spoon clanked against the dish and with a start he came out of his thoughts, realizing he'd been staring. Embarrassed, he quickly got up to put the plate in the sink.

Unfortunately, his legs, still a little weak, didn't seem to have expected the sudden movement and they gave in on his first step. Spencer gasped as he stumbled, already seeing himself on the floor with the rest of tomato sauce in his hair, but a strong hand around his arm quickly steadied him, keeping him from falling.

Spencer looked up at Aaron in surprise, finding him suddenly right in front of him.

"Careful," the detective said quietly, his hold on Spencer's arm easing up while he fished the plate from him with his other hand and set it down safely without looking.

This time, Spencer couldn't tell anymore whether his hot cheeks were due to embarrassment or excitement; as usual, his brain briefly short circuited this close to Aaron.

"Sorry," he mumbled again. His heart flipped in his chest when Aaron didn't move away from him right away, staying close. _He _should move, he thought, shouldn't-

Long, pale fingers reached for the hem of the shirt that had slipped off his shoulder, gently easing it back into place and making him forget anything else. Spencer shivered when they touched his skin, soft and cool, sending a spark through him. For a moment he was sure that the next move either of them managed to make would be one of fundamental importance, breathless, he felt himself drawing closer to the other man as if on autopilot. Surprisingly, Aaron seemed to do the same; his dark eyes were like coals as they fixated him and Spencer's breath caught when he thought he saw his own emotions reflected there for a split second. Could it be…? Could Aaron possibly…

Spencer opened his mouth, not sure what he wanted to say, or do… but just then, Aaron suddenly pulled away abruptly, letting go of him.

"I'm sorry, Spencer," the man shook his head, looking shocked and appalled, but not by Spencer as much as by himself, "I'm being entirely inappropriate. Please don't feel pressured into-"

He was interrupted when Spencer closed the last distance between them, standing on his tip toes as he kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww...<strong>

**Aaron was all worried and feeling guilty...and then that. haha.**

**So let me know please, did you feel that this course of action made sense? (If you presume that there is this supernatural attraction thing, whatever its called, between them). I guess its odd that they didnt talk about the attack, well, aaron was emanign too obviously, before...but they still will. **

**Oh, and as you can already see, Spencer at some point remembers to tell Penny he isnt dead. Well, her and David unfortunately.**

**Please do review this, write whatever, questions, tips, criticism. I want it all :-) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! *cowers* **

**So I finally got a new chapter done. Hope you haven't abandoned this. I know it's been forever. I'm starting to see that it was really stupid to start writing five stories at once. At my pace they'll never get done ****L**** The good news is I'm on break as of this week, so I'll have a little more time to spare. **

**So here's what happened last time. Penny and David realized Reid was calling, hence still alive, but I haven't yet explained how it came to that so I will now. **

**Xxx**

It was all Aaron could do to freeze in place when he felt Spencer's lips against his, so warm and soft and perfect that the sensation threatened to make his brain short circuit and let instinct take over.

He hadn't expected this, too preoccupied trying to keep himself under control to factor in Spencer's actions.

As a result he now felt completely overwhelmed, torn between immense joy that Spencer apparently _wanted_ to kiss him –something he hadn't even dared to hope so far- and the dilemma that just that fact was making it incredibly hard for him to do the right thing. Already with this little contact he could feel his pulse quickening, his senses sharpening, Spencer's scent like heavy perfume in the air, the sound of his heart beat, the contact…

He felt his fingernails sharpening just as his hands twitched instinctively, ready to grab hold of-

He got himself under control just in time, clenching his fingers around the edge of the kitchen's counter top –better accidently break that than Spencer.

He made himself break the kiss next, keeping his eyes closed tightly, afraid they might betray him. It took about half a minute before he felt sure he was fully in control.

Then he opened his eyes –to find Spencer standing small against the counter, looking at him full of uncertainty….a mix of worry, embarrassment and disappointment.

With a start, he realized he was seeing fear of rejection. And he couldn't begin to describe how insanely happy that look made him.

Instinctively, and before he could think about how stupid he was being, he reached out to carefully cradle Spencer's face in his hand. _That look_ faded some at the touch, became hopeful.

Oh, God. Aaron didn't know what to do. He'd spent so much time dreaming about Spencer being his, but he'd never actually made plans because it had seemed so ludicrous, so far off…

"This isn't a good idea," he said, strained.

It wasn't. He needed to think this through first, needed to let Spencer know about important things, about risks…

But he couldn't think.

Spencer's face fell minimally at his words but he nodded. "Okay," he said softly, without breaking eye contact or moving.

Aaron stared at him, feeling the warmth and delicate skin and bones under his fingers along with a disturbing mix of fear and desire it ignited in him –and then, unable to resist he leaned back in, his body taking control while reason was fading into the background. Carefully, he angled Spencer's face up and kissed him again, testily. Spencer's breath hitched slightly against his lips and his hands wound around Aaron's arms, pulling him in –and that was as far as his self-restraint went.

Caution waving him goodbye, Aaron pulled the young man into his arms, kissing and holding him as tightly as he dared. Spencer sighed, melting against him and Aaron could feel nothing but absolute bliss at the situation, at the joy of the moment and the realization of what this meant.

Spencer wanted him, too. Everything else would be sorted out, would be fine.

He did want him, didn't he…? He hadn't just done this out of gratefulness or something else?

Momentary doubt made Aaron pull away reluctantly, questioningly looking down at the human in his arms. Spencer gazed back, cheeks slightly flushed, a reverent smile on his lips…not doubt or hesitation to be seen, just happiness and admiration and his own desire reflected.

No, definitely. He did want him.

The thought was almost too much to handle.

"Thank you," he exhaled before he could stop himself, filled with gratitude and love, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

"Clearly," Spencer flushed slightly, but smiled, "Why didn't you say anything? I thought-"

"Spencer, I…feel strongly for you," Aaron picked his words carefully. It seemed now was the time for explanations. "I would love nothing more than to be with you…but I was worried…there's so much you don't know about me…"

He knew he sounded somber by now, but Spencer didn't even seem to have heard the last part of what he'd said. He merely broke into a wide smile, "You do? Want me?" He stood on his tip toes to press another light kiss to Aaron's lips. "What else do I need to know then?"

Aaron felt his heart swell and break a little bit at that. Spencer was just so good, so perfect, but much too innocent, too trusting… He had no idea that there were things about Aaron that might scare him, rightfully so…

Aaron smiled sadly. He really wanted to believe that nothing else would matter and that Spencer would still look at him this way even once he found out the whole truth. But he couldn't just assume that. He had to tell him, even if he was scared it would destroy everything.

He had to.

Now.

"Spencer, I-"

The ringing of a phone nearby made both of them jump in surprise.

Spencer looked around, distracted by recognizing his own ringtone and finding his cell phone on the kitchen counter near the door.

"Oh," he shifted nervously when he saw the name on the display and Aaron let go of him reluctantly as he hurried to take the call.

It was his mother. Aaron could hear her talking rapidly on the other end of the line, could see shock dawning on Spencer's face, the newly acquired color washing out of it. He talked to her for about two minutes, promising to call back before hanging up.

"Everything alright?" Aaron asked. He could feel that the atmosphere had changed, that Spencer was distracted.

"Yes, she just wanted to make sure I'm alright," Spencer told him, serious now, "But I just remembered I haven't called anyone yet to tell them I'm alright. My friend, Penelope, she must have heard about the fire, I'm sure she's sick with worry. I have to tell her I'm alright."

He was already dialing another number.

"Sorry," he looked up at Aaron sheepishly, becoming aware that he had disturbed their moment.

"It's fine," Aaron smiled tightly, giving the human some room, "No hurry."

xxx

David reacted lightening fast the second he realized what was happening.

There was no one else there in the room. With one hand he reached out and pressed two fingers to Penelope's neck, cutting of the blood flow to her brain just long enough to make her lose consciousness. As she sank into the couch, eyes rolling back in her head, he made a quick grab for the cell phone which had by now stopped ringing.

It did say, _Spencer called_.

Damn it. So the human was alive?

With a frown he clicked on the number and started writing a text message.

_-Spencer?_

It took a couple of seconds for the answer to arrive.

_-Yes, I'm fine. If you've heard about the fire don't worry, I got out in time. I don't know what happened but we're trying to find out._

_-We? Where are you now?_

_-I'm at Aaron's. He came by my place yesterday and got to me just in time. Are you alright? Why didn't you answer my call?_

David stared at the display with wide eyes, suddenly alert.

Aaron's?

This Aaron again…a man who had saved him from the flames…. Something a human could hardly have done.

David ground his teeth. He couldn't help but suspect that this was in fact the only vampire named Aaron in the area he knew. Aaron Hotchner.

He made a decision then.

_-I can't talk right now. Something's happened, Spencer, I'm with Derek and we're at David Rossi's place. Derek's asking for you and he was really worried because of the fire but I don't trust Rossi so I'm texting you. I'm worried about Derek. Can you meet us?_

_-Rossi is dangerous, Penny. He's the one who set fire to the apartment. You have to get away from him!_

_-Okay. We'll be in the alley next to the apartment at 9 pm. See you there?_

_-Yes!_

Rossi put the phone down with a smile forming on his face.

That had been easier than expected. Now he knew exactly where to meet Spencer. And he knew exactly how to meet him, too. He would go there with two of his best men.

If the human really was with Aaron Hotchner the vampire wouldn't let him leave alone; he'd be there and finally some light would be shed on the whole situation. If it was some other Aaron, a human and it turned out that the whole vampire thing had been a misunderstanding…well, then he'd just have to kill them both there.

Spencer should better stay dead. He would find a way to deal with Derek's revenge fantasies. Who knew? If _Aaron_ did show up then -depending on his reasons for keeping the human- maybe David could use that attachment for his personal gain.

After all, what he'd said to Derek was true.

Both werewolves and vampires were forbidden form killing the other kind –but that didn't apply to humans. So if Aaron chose to start a war over a dead human…well that would be very fitting. After all, he wouldn't mind a war, as long as the other side started it.

And he certainly wouldn't mind putting one over Aaron Hotchner.

xxx

9 PM

Aaron just couldn't find words to say how bad an idea this was.

Not only because he'd imaged the evening to end a little differently after that first kiss between him and Spencer, maybe somewhere a little more romantic than some dark and cold back alley in the city. But also because this whole situation reeked of danger.

He'd barely left Spencer alone for five minutes after the call to his mother, but by the end of that time the young man had been beyond distressed suddenly, practically dragging him out of the house while rambling on and on about his friends, and Derek and Rossi and some meeting…

It seemed Derek Morgan had shown back up somehow and that he was going to meet Spencer by the apartment to talk about Rossi and things in general.

A plan Aaron didn't like at all.

He wasn't prepared for Morgan showing back up; he wasn't sure yet if Spencer was far enough on his side yet to want to keep seeing him even if he wasn't his client anymore. He certainly hoped so after that kiss, but Morgan tended to absorb the human's entire attention so quickly that he couldn't help but be worried.

Still, he hadn't been able to stop Spencer –and he couldn't let him go alone, not in the dark and with Derek Morgan an unstable fledgling, and with Rossi still after Spencer.

After all, if Morgan was there, so could David…

He shook his head. No. Derek would want to see Spencer alone. Now he was just imagining things because he didn't like the idea of Spencer seeing Morgan…

That meant that the only one they'd have to face would be one baby werewolf in the making. A considerably small risk. Morgan hadn't turned yet and he couldn't until the full moon which was days away.

If he saw any danger, Aaron would simply whisk him and Spencer away. Which then would probably make a good starting point for the whole supernatural beings exist conversation…

He sighed as he walked down the street next to Spencer. He knew how important this was to the young man. There was nothing he could do now short of physically dragging Spencer back to his apartment to keep him from going through with this. There had been no stopping him once he'd gotten the message that his friend was back.

Aaron frowned unable to help feeling a little jealous. He wanted Spencer to be thinking about them…no one else…

They still needed to talk about so many things. About what their kiss meant, how Spencer wanted them to progress, how serious he was…and if he was, then Aaron needed to find a way to gently let him in on his biggest secret…

Most of all, he need privacy and time for that. Not this. Especially since it wasn't unthinkable that Morgan would want to tell Spencer about Rossi and the werewolves…letting the cat out of the bag before Aaron could.

What the hell would he do then? He had no idea.

He could only hope that Morgan wouldn't be that stupid.

Whichever, there was no more time to think then because they'd arrived at the rendezvous point and Spencer was practically storming into the alley, unstoppable.

"Derek? Penny?"

Aaron rushed in after him, finding Spencer standing in an empty cul-de-sac, a worried frown on his face. He looked at his watch. "They're not here yet, but they should be. We're late already. Where are they?"

"They're not coming."

Both of them spun around in surprise at the sound of a third voice coming from the street. There were three shadowy figures standing in the alleyway, blocking their view of the street. One of them walked closer and both Aaron and Spencer recognized him immediately.

"David," Aaron growled.

Damn, he should have listened to his instinct instead of letting Spencer and his feeling rush him into this. Cleary a trap….

Now he was in trouble. There were three wolves blocking their way out and if he knew Rossi probably some more on the roof…how were they going to get out of here if they planned on attacking? Which they probably did, judging by Rossi's gleeful expression.

"Hello, Spencer," the werewolf leader winked, "As you can imagine, Derek's not coming. In fact, he thinks you're dead –and that's how it's going to stay."

Spencer's heartbeat was so loud he could hear it even from feet away, his breathing shallow and irregular. He knew this meant trouble, too.

"Aaron," David then smiled dangerously, ignoring Spencer's confused look as he addressed the vampire, "What brings you here? I haven't seen you since you and your coven burned my house down ten years ago."

Aaron glared at him. Apparently, David still held a grudge against him. No surprise there.

"And now you've decided to return the favor?" he asked coolly.

David laughed at that, "I didn't realize the boy was yours. Had I known I would have done this much sooner."

And with that and another devilish smile he waved his hand, giving the sign that meant attack. His goons didn't need to be asked twice before storming ahead and charging.

Instead of going for Aaron though, they all aimed at Spencer, clearly instructed to take him out.

Aaron growled, immediately on high alert; he knew what David was planning. Problem was it was going to work. It wasn't possible for him to get out of here without fighting or letting Spencer get hurt, or killed –but he couldn't do that, not even if it meant breaking the Law.

Not even if it meant having to let Spencer see his true face.

He didn't have a choice.

So he morphed and attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody still with me? I hope that that made sense. <strong>

**Please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gosh, I'm so sorry for leaving this so long :S **

**You probably had to reread the whole just to remember what it was about. If it makes you feel any better, so did I. But anyway: New chapter, yay^^ Hope you like it.**

**Warnings for violence and language**

**xxx**

Derek walked back into the living room only to be met with a very unsettling sight. There was no one there, not David, not his lackeys –just Penelope lying on the couch, slumped at an odd angle.

Sensing that something was wrong immediately, he hurried over to her, shaking her as urgently as he dared. She came to slowly, blinking at him numbly for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she gasped in shock.

"Derek!" she looked around with a frightened expression, only to find they were alone, "Where's Rossi?"

"I don't know. Are you okay?"

"No…I…" she rubbed her neck, squinting her eyes like she was trying to remember something, "We were talking…and then…oh my gosh, _Spencer_! Spencer called me on my phone!"

"Baby, Spencer couldn't have called you," Derek frowned at her, worried about her state, "he-"

"No, no he did!" she interrupted him, scrambling to search for something and finally getting her hands on her phone. She hacked into it hastily, her eyes widening in horror as they flickered over the screen.

"Oh, my goodness," she whispered, paling.

"What is it?" Derek asked, alarmed now.

She merely handed him to phone without saying anything. He looked at the screen and felt his stomach drop with every word he read. It was a history of text messaging between Spencer and Penelope, not an hour old. It was impossible…but he was seeing it….worse though was what he was reading. He felt the color draining from his face as he read the text.

"I didn't write that!" Penelope exclaimed next to him, "Derek! Rossi, he was sitting right here when Spencer texted me…and then everything went black and…do you think…?"

Derek didn't answer; he just sat there frozen for a whole minute as his mind processed what he couldn't believe. Spencer was alive. _Alive_.

Which meant…Dave had lied to him. Worse, judging by these messages, he was a scheming, conniving bastard. For all he knew he'd known all along that Spencer hadn't been killed. hell, for all he knew and with how badly Dave had wanted Spencer out of Derek's life _he_ might have sent someone to set the fire, not vampires. The more he thought about it the clearer and the more logical it became.

David wanted Spencer out of his life.

And he was going to meet him right now.

_Oh, God._ He was going to hurt him.

He jumped to his feet like he'd been shocked, suddenly unable to react fast enough. "I have to go. Penny, get out of here. Ask Emily for help if you have to but get out."

He didn't wait for her to answer, already running for the door. She would have the time to leave on her own considering Dave and his people were out…after Spencer.

His heart started to race in fear as he jumped onto his bike and raced off the premise towards the address Spencer had texted Penny. David, that fucking bastard! He'd played him all along, manipulated him for his own goals, just to get him where he wanted him!

But not anymore. He wouldn't let this happen. If David thought he could hurt Spencer and get away with it he was sorely mistaken.

He pressed down on the gas as far as the pedal would go.

He needed to hurry, damnit. For all he knew David already was in that alley…then it would be Spencer and some other clueless human guy he'd never even heard of before against a bunch of ruthless werewolves. His stomach turned at the thought. Whoever this Aaron guy was, he hoped to god that he would be able to protect Spencer at least until he got there.

Xxx

Aaron had no choice.

He knew what attacking and killing werewolves would mean, knew that he was breaking the Law because they weren't attacking vampires, just a human. It wasn't his right to take their lives over that. He would be made to pay for it. It might even upset the fragile balance between the species enough to start the war that the Elders were spending so much energy trying to prevent.

He didn't care.

All he could see was the three men charging at Spencer, ready to kill. They hadn't shifted, yes, how could they without the moon out…but Spencer would still be chanceless against them.

Before he knew it, instinct took over and he flung himself at the one closest to the kid, tackling him to the ground. He heard Dave laughing behind him and a second later Spencer yelled in fear when another man grabbed him, hands wrapping around his throat.

The sight was enough to make Aaron see red. No one was going to hurt this…_his_ human. No one!

He didn't fight the shift, feeling it ripple through his skin as the spun around with inhuman speed and was on the man attacking Spencer with a snarl, gripping his head and twisting it harshly. There was a crack as the man's neck broke, half of his head twisted off in the process. He dropped to the ground lifelessly.

Aaron didn't spare him a second glance, spinning around instead, just in time to intercept a second attacker who had pulled out a gun and was pointing it at his back. He pounced again, jumping the man and biting into his throat viciously, tearing out his throat. The beast inside him crowed in satisfaction at the blood splattering his face and neck, his eyes glowing just as red as he dropped the twitching corpse to the ground.

The third man died by getting his heart ripped out of his chest, restraint having left Aaron somewhere around victim number two. He crushed the organ in his hand before dropping it and then licked the blood off his fingers victoriously. It had been years since he'd lost control like this- but it felt so good right now that he couldn't even think about that.

There. This should be warning enough to David to dare touch what was his.

He looked up, well aware that he was still all vamped out with veins underneath his eyes and blood dripping from his fangs and claws –it was just as well, he wanted that coward to see what would happen to anyone he sent to mess with him.

He supposed he wasn't really surprised when Dave just smirked at him from the end of the alley, a grin that spoke of victory, and then instead of fighting himself just vanished into the night.

Aaron growled in anger and frustration. He knew the werewolf didn't need to fight him anymore to get to him now. He had what he needed now. He just needed to bring in before the Council.

It was too late to stop that now, even if he had chased after David, Aaron knew. A bunch of dead wolves wouldn't go unnoticed in this town, especially if they reeked of vampire. No, there was nothing left to be fixed.

So he stayed where he was, not trying to prevent the inevitable. He had more important things to worry about anyway.

Swiftly, he turned around to make sure that Spencer was really unharmed and then get him out of this place as quickly as possible. Spencer was still sitting on the ground where he had fallen after being choked; he hadn't moved one inch.

Aaron took a step forward to help him up but immediately froze in mid-motion when Spencer made a terrified sound and flinched away from him.

Shocked, Aaron took in the expression of horror on the young man's white face as he stared at him, his whole frame shaking uncontrollably.

It was only then that he became fully aware of the extended consequences of what he'd just done. He hadn't just morphed into a supernatural being, a predator that wasn't supposed to exist right in front of the human's eyes, he had also brutally killed three men right in front of his eyes without any sort of hesitation or explanation.

_Oh…_he looked into the kid's face worriedly, dismayed to find that he was looking at him _exactly_ like someone who had just seen someone's heart being ripped out with bare hands.

_Oh, no. _

His heart fell. It was plain to see that Spencer wasn't taking this development well.

* * *

><p><strong>:S I know it's short, sorry, sorry! <strong>

**It's rather that I'm not sure how to proceed from here. There's two main options really and I decided why not ask which one you'd rather have me write. Obviously, Spencer is a little spooked right now so Aaron explaining what he is calmly might not work out too well. **

**So, either I bring in Derek or someone else to "save" Spencer right now and let him fret without a real confrontation with Aaron for a while longer OR I do the confrontation now but that will involve a lot of drama and crying for a couple of chapters and I wouldn't know how to properly bring Derek in then anytime soon because obviously he can't find Spencer at Aaron's place. So, any thoughts? **

**Oh, and while you're at it: What about Derek and David? Confrontation, yes or no? Would you like to see less or more of Emily? Gideon? Elle? JJ? Jack? Penny? Anything else in general on your wish list?**

**Don't be shy^^**

**Okay, so I'll try to do the next chapter faster this time :P *fingers crossed***


	18. Chapter 18

**Look at that, I'm on a roll :D **

**Short, but hey it's something, right? **

**Thanks so much for all of your input. I had to make a decision but I hope it's one that most of you can live with. This is mostly filler but you can see the direction it's going in already.**

* * *

><p><em>Swiftly, he turned around to make sure that Spencer was really unharmed and then get him out of this place as quickly as possible but immediately froze in mid-motion when Spencer made a terrified sound and flinched away from him. <em>

_Shocked, Aaron took in the expression of horror on the young man's white face as he stared at him, his whole frame shaking uncontrollably. It was only then that he became fully aware of the extended consequences of what he'd just done. He hadn't just morphed into a supernatural being, a predator that wasn't supposed to exist right in front of the human's eyes, he had also brutally killed three men right in front of his eyes without any sort of hesitation or explanation. _

_Oh, no. _

_It was plain to see that Spencer wasn't taking this development well. _

Aaron's heart fell at the sight of Spencer.

He could literally smell the fear coming off him in waves, could hear his heart beating frantically against his ribcage. The young man was pale as a sheet, unblinking terror filled eyes glued to the dead men at his feet.

Aaron took a step towards him instantly, causing Spencer head to snap up at the motion. He probably shouldn't have expected a more positive reaction but it still felt like a punch to his gut when the young man whimpered, staring up at him in unveiled terror, his breathing shallow and irregular like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. His lips were moving, forming silent strings of words that looked like _no, no, no…_

Aaron opened his mouth to say something, anything –only to find that he could still feel his fangs against his lips. Oh, shit.

Quickly, he wiped the blood off his mouth and then his hands, trying to will away his extended fangs and his sharp fingernails faster than he knew was possible. Damnit, he had almost fully shifted…as if killing three men in cold blood wouldn't be scary enough to an innocent…

He could fully understand the look on Spencer's face then.

Oh, no…what had he been thinking losing control like that? He hadn't had a choice yes, but would Spencer understand that? Would he understand that he had protected him and that he was still the same person, and more importantly that he didn't need to be scared of him?

Right now it certainly didn't look like it.

Aaron clenched his fingers into fists by his side, trying to come up with what to do. He needed to go over there and tell Spencer he needn't be scared.

But was that even true right now?

It had been tough for him being around Spencer when he'd technically been in control, the vampiric side in him subdued. But right now…he could still feel the creature inside him rearing, screaming for more…more power, more violence, more blood…he'd denied that side of him for so long, it really wanted to stay out now…to go and finally kill David, not hold back anymore because of conventions and rules…to fight and conquer and claim what was his…

Spencer.

He drew in a sharp breath, feeling his fangs tingle. God, of course that side of him wanted Spencer just as much as his human side. He couldn't help but growl at the thought, making Spencer look even more horrified.

He just wanted to claim and mark and bite… he could_ hear_ his heart beat from all the way over there, could practically feel the warmth radiating from the human's slender body, could feel the blood pulsating under the thin layer of protection, inviting him, drawing him in…he just had to go over there and take what he had wanted for so long now…it would all their problems. He could drain him and give him his blood and turn him, two birds with one stone…

_But Spencer doesn't want that!_

He clamped down on those thoughts immediately, banishing them forcefully. No, he couldn't lose control with Spencer. He couldn't destroy whatever hope there was of a _them_. If he hadn't already with this…

It took him only a few second to go through the entire struggle internally, even if it felt much longer for him –but finally managed to pull himself together.

Then, only when he was absolutely sure that he could honestly tell Spencer he didn't need to be afraid did he dare to walk towards the young man.

"Spencer," he stepped over one of the corpses on the ground, one hand reaching out in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture, "Spencer, it's-"

Before he got the entire sentence out though, Spencer's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the ground unconsciously, his body giving in to shock.

"Spencer!"

_Oh, no. _

Aaron hurried over to him, startled and worried, carefully lifting the limb body into his arm and checking the human over. He didn't look hurt apart from what had already been there…it must have just been too much to see all this…

Again, Aaron felt his chest constrict at the realization of just how big a mess he'd maneuvered himself into. This wasn't something that could be fixed with an apologetic smile and a few explaining words…Spencer wouldn't just shrug this off and say, So what?

Maybe he would have understood and accepted him being a vampire if he had told him under different circumstances…but finding out like this? There was no telling-

Aaron cursed, desperate.

What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just take the kid away from here without him wanting to go with him…it would make everything just worse once he woke up…but it was dangerous out here…who knew if David was about to come back with more wolves…

"Spencer. Wake up," he shook the human carefully, "Come on, I need to explain-"

He broke off in mid-sentence when suddenly he felt another presence close by, all of his senses alerting him to possible danger. _Werewolf_…he could smell it. His fangs and claws returned within a second, natural instinct taking over. He crouched down with his fangs bared, cradling Spencer closer to him as he stared at the street where he could hear hasty footsteps….someone running…

Five seconds later someone stumbled into the alley, panting heavily, sounding agitated and scared. "Spencer?"

Even in the dark Aaron could make him out with perfect clarity. Young man around 20, tall build, dark skin, shaved head. He'd seen pictures of him.

Derek Morgan.

Spencer's friends who was supposed to be dead. David's friend now from the smell of him.

He bared his teeth instinctively, letting the vampire in him take more control again. If there was one thing both sides of him could agree on it was that no werewolf was ever going to touch their Spencer again.

Morgan stopped in his tracks upon seeing the scene before him, his eyes flickering over the three dead wolves before falling on him, taking in the blood, and the fangs and the eyes no doubt…and finally moving to Spencer's unconscious form in his arms.

"No," he gasped, frozen for a millisecond, before launching himself at them with an almost animalistic scream, "NO!"

It made the decision an easy one for Aaron.

With no choice left, he acted lightening fast, scooping Spencer into his arms and jumping high into the air, out of the werewolf's reach. He landed on one of the roofs above but didn't stop there, already running at full speed into the night before Morgan had even processed what was happening.

He could hear an enraged scream filling the nightly silence, but paid no mind to it.

He just kept on running.

* * *

><p><strong>So there...coming up: Aaron and Spencer need to have a little talk, Aaron is in more trouble than he knows and not just with Spencer, Morgan is going nuts with worry and is hell bent on getting Spencer back, plus he has a bone to pick with Rossi. And we will meet JJ and Jack soon. Yay! <strong>

**What did you think?**

Review please?


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the lovely reviews *hugs* **

**I'm glad so many people are still interested^^**

* * *

><p>Aaron didn't go back to his apartment.<p>

He had no idea if it was safe anymore. For all he knew Dave might have knowledge of where he lived, might have had him under surveillance for God knew how long. For him alone it wouldn't have been a problem, at least not three hours ago, considering no werewolf would have been allowed to try and harm him.

Now, things were different though. He wasn't safe anymore, not after he had broken the law. The weres would now be in the right if they wanted to take revenge for their dead pack members; they would be allowed to retaliate against him and no one, not even the Coven, not even the Elders, not even Gideon would be able to stop them legally. If they would even still want to help him that was…

He could only imagine what the others would do once they found out what he had done and why, for whom. That he had risked everything for a human. For what most of them only saw as food he had possibly started a war.

Gideon would kill him. His maker had been unusually lenient with him over the decades, allowing him to live his undead life mostly outside of the vampire society, to do as he saw fit even if he didn't agree with it. Now he would undoubtedly feel like the trust he'd placed in his childe had been betrayed…

Aaron chased that thought away as he kept on running through the night.

He didn't need Gideon's understanding. Or that of the others. He'd made his decision.

He pulled the unconscious human in his arms closer to his chest. Yes, and he would stick to it, no matter what.

Still, he couldn't help but faintly hope that his family would not abandon him over this, that he would not lose all of their loyalty and support.

Now, who to go to for sanctuary?

Elle? His sister in blood…she hadn't been happy with him but she'd kept his secret so far…Sean? He was too far away, probably wouldn't even hear of this until it was over….Gideon? Ugh. No.

No, definitively Elle. He would go to her place; there they would be safer than anywhere else he could think of.

Plus, JJ would be there.

JJ, good and sweet and brave JJ who he knew loved him and Jack dearly…She was only a human, inferior to them in so many ways and yet she had such great influence over Elle. Why else would his sister have kept her around for the past twelve years now? She might tell herself it was only for easy blood supply and assistance in every day chores but Aaron was pretty sure she was only kidding herself, that JJ was much more than that to her.

Yes, he decided. He would go to them. JJ wouldn't abandon him and she would talk Elle out of it if the need arose.

xxx

"You what?"

Elle stared at him incredulously, obviously torn between horror and fury.

Aaron watched impassively as her fangs and nails elongated while she fought for control. Now that he was here in her kitchen and off the dangerous streets, he was much calmer, prepared to let his sister rage as much as need be. After all, she wouldn't throw him out now…not now that she'd already let him inside with Spencer.

With one ear he listened for sounds from across the hallway where JJ was taking care of Spencer. The blonde woman was smart enough to avoid the two of them while tempers were high, instead immediately agreeing to taking care of the sick human for Aaron. Spencer was in bed now, still unconscious but at least sound and safe for the time being –that alone was enough to give Aaron the calm to deal with Elle.

"He was going to kill him, Elle."

"So what? He's just a human, Aaron! I get that you're unhealthily obsessed with him for some reason but is he really worth jeopardizing our entire coven over? Everything we've built in this city? Have you thought of Gideon? Of me and Jack?"

That did hit a nerve after all. Balling his hands to fists, he snapped at her, "Leave Jack out of this-"

"Why would I? Are you going to explain to your son all the murder and bloodshed and danger of true death you've brought over him, all because you were thinking with your-

"Elle!"

They both stopped, distracted from their rising tempers by the blonde human calling out Elle's name from the doorway. JJ. Bright and beautiful as he'd last seen her, looking at his sister with so much indignation and so little fear that it was almost funny. Again, Aaron couldn't help but notice that she looked far less intimidated that appropriate by Elle's scary appearance, even less scared than a year ago even. Huh. Go figure.

He almost wanted to take a jab at Elle for her hypocrisy but figured it wouldn't be the smartest choice right now to antagonize her further.

Luckily, she seemed to calm down now whether it was because of JJ or not. She was quiet for a long moment, rubbing her temples, then, shooting a death glare at Aaron, held up her finger warningly.

"You had better fix this soon, Aaron. Because I will not let you endanger all of us over this. Stay here for now, but if things get too bad, be it with the Elders or the Weres, we are out, you hear me? Don't count on me to pay for your mistakes."

He nodded grimly, "I wouldn't do that. I am counting on you to take JJ and Jack and get them out of danger if anything happens."

He was glad when she just nodded, at least in agreement with him regarding that point. At least something he could count on, that his family would be safe and wouldn't have to pay for his mistakes.

They would be safe, he knew. Elle would take care of that, and JJ loved Jack like a son and would do anything to protect him, just like she had the past five years. He still hoped it wouldn't come that far of course, but for now he could only hope and prepare for every eventuality.

But now, he had to make sure Spencer would be alright. That was most acute now. He looked past Elle, towards the hallway, silently declaring the conversation ended that way.

"I'm going to go see how he is doing."

JJ smiled faintly as she step towards him and briefly squeezed his arm, obviously not sharing Elle's reservations regarding Spencer, "I'm going to go pick up jack and bring him back here. You make sure that cute, young man back there gets better soon."

"Thank you, JJ," he kissed the top of her head lightly.

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smirk back when Elle growled in annoyance at their understanding, took hold of JJ's arm and pulled her towards the hallway without another word. Seconds later he could hear the front door slam shut, and both of them were gone.

Aaron scoffed.

For all her tough bullshit, Elle was much more like him at heart than she would ever admit. Of course she wouldn't let JJ get Jack unprotected in this situation.

Once they were gone though his thoughts turned somber again.

He really was in a load of trouble. With the Coven, with the weres, with Derek Morgan who was probably looking for them as well, and not to forget with Spencer.

He grimaced, his chest tightening as he remembered the young man's reaction to him in the alley. He had looked so terrified, looking at him like all he could see was a monster…

It was what he had been afraid of since the beginning and now he didn't know how to fix it now. He would need to explain to Spencer, to make him understand that he'd done what he had to, that he wasn't dangerous, at least not to him…

The question as if Spencer would even listen at this point.

xxx

He could tell the exact moment Spencer woke up by the changing of his breathing pattern. One second it was calm and steady, the next shallow and erratic, panicked.

Aaron waited for a moment to see if he would calm down upon finding himself in a comforting environment but the heartbeat in the other room just got faster and faster. His heart fell…so Spencer remembered and he clearly was just as distressed by it still as he had been two hours ago.

Time to fix what he could.

When he opened the door to JJ's room, Spencer was sitting on the bed. His head snapped up at the sound of him entering.

Aaron wasn't sure what he had hoped for but couldn't help but feel a sting of hurt at the way Spencer's eyes widened at his sight, his heart missing a whole beat. His whole body tensed up, frozen with fear as he watched Aaron close the door behind him.

For a long moment neither of them moved and Aaron waited as Spencer's eyes flickered over his face, like he was trying to make sense of what he'd seen, to find the demon he'd encountered in Aaron's now smooth and handsome features.

He wouldn't be able to of course, not now that he was back in control –unfortunately though that fact didn't seem to help much.

Aaron took an experimental step into the room, regretting it immediately when Spencer flinched back like he was expecting him to pounce, scrambling backwards until he collided with the bed frame.

Pained, Aaron grimaced, but stopped where he stood.

"Spencer," he said softly, gently so as to not upset him any further, "don't be scared, it's okay. You're safe now..."

But he could already see that Spencer didn't believe him, maybe wasn't even listening, too busy watching his movements, body poised to react should he do anything rash. He clearly didn't interpret the situation as Aaron having brought him to safety, in fact he was reacting like he expected to end up like their attackers in the alley any second. His frantic heartbeat was almost deafening in Aaron's ears by now and he had to work hard in order not to lose his focus.

"It's okay," he repeated, reaching out slightly, wishing he could just walk up to Spencer and hug him, "I promise. Just let me explain."

He took another step closer which left him at the edge of the bed, trying to look as nonthreatening as possible. Apparently it had been one too many though because Spencer suddenly jumped off the bed and fled to the other end of the room, as far against the opposite wall as he could get.

"No! Don't, don't come any closer!" he gasped, his eyes flickering from Aaron's face to his hands, then to the exit which was blocked by Aaron's body, then further across the room, probably to find something to defend himself with.

"You have to listen to me," Aaron grimaced, his hopes of calming Spencer with words quickly fading. He knew that he was just scaring Spencer worse by the second but he couldn't just step aside and let him leave. He couldn't.

He stepped closer again, around the bed, reaching out with one hand to cross the distance between them, "Spencer, I swear I-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence.

Before he could even get within reaching distance, Spencer threw himself sideways, leaping towards the bed again, scrambling over the mattress in order to get past him and towards the door.

Aaron reacted before he could think his actions through rationally; he just knew he couldn't let Spencer leave this room, not in this situation and not like this.

Making a split decision, he sped across the room, grabbing Spencer and throwing him back onto the mattress, pinning him there to hold him still. Bad move. The worst.

The young man cried out fearfully, trying to get free instantly, trashing in his grip, kicking and hitting with all he had.

"No! Let go! Help!"

Cursing himself Aaron grabbed a hold of thin wrists, pressing them into the mattress above Spencer's head to still him, focusing hard on not holding on too tightly and accidently hurting the human. Restraining Spencer didn't take as much effort as ignoring his cries did, that and his heart…

"Spencer-"

Damnit, his heart was so, so loud, the pulse so erratic now…Spencer so close, underneath him...just where he had hoped to get him...but not like this! He closed his eyes to make sure that none of the effect he was feeling would be visible to Spencer, no matter how fleeting. Either he didn't succeed though, or the sole fact that he was pinning the kid like this was making everything just so much worse.

He felt Spencer's breath catch, his entire body freezing as Aaron leaned over him, going rigid with terror. "No, no...please, no..."

Aaron cursed inwardly. For all he knew, Spencer was expecting to get his throat ripped out right now. Who knew what excately he was thinking, what conclusions he had drawn from his metamorphosis. He had trusted _Aaron_, yes, but either that trust was shattered now or he didn't even believe he was Aaron anymore.

Damn. Aaron looked down at the young man beneath him with sadness, wishing his could somehow turn back time and spare him all this stress. He could feel Spencer shaking with fear in his hold, eyes pressed shut tightly as he pressed his face into the pillow, the only leeway he had right then to get away.

"Please, don't…" he whimpered again and Aaron could see the tears wetting his eyelashes, threatening to fall. The sight tore at his heart and he closed his eyes as well for a moment.

Damnit, what was he going to say to fix this?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, gotta stop here or it won't get done today. Hope you liked it? Happy with JJ and Elle's roles?<strong>

**Any suggestions what Aaron should do or say now? It needs to be pretty good considering the tricky situation.**

**More of Morgan and Emily etc. next time. Jack too probably, depending on how far I get.**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello :) I know this hasnt been updated in forever. i havent really been inspired, sadly. So, yeah, just checking if there's still interest for me to continue this. Please let me know. Thanks.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aaron didn't know what to do.

His heart ached at the way Spencer was reacting, at seeing his fear of him. And yet, he couldn't let the human go, not with the way he was right now, not before he had gotten the chance to explain, to make sure he wouldn't endanger anyone, including himself.

But how was he supposed to explain, when Spencer was so out of his mind with panic that he wasn't even listening?

At least he wasn't struggling physically anymore now, but he was still frozen in fear beneath him.

Aaron shut his eyes briefly, gathering himself. He understood Spencer's reaction, knew he had no right to be hurt by it. Anyone would be terrified after seeing what he'd seen. Aaron had murdered three people right in front of him. And that after shifting into a creature from peoples' nightmares.

There was no question who was to blame for this.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, honestly regretful.

There was no reaction.

Carefully, he reached out with his free hand, brushing it over the side of the young man's face, his hair. The resulting flinch stung but he didn't pull back again, only repeating the gentle motion in a slow, predictable pattern.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry you had to see what you saw...I know how scared you must be...but you're safe with me. I'm not going to hurt you."

He kept up the soothing caresses and words, for how long he wasn't sure...it seemed to take forever until he could hear Spencer's heart rate and breathing slow minimally. He hoped it wasn't just a sign of exhaustion, like the lack of motion was a sign of fear.

Assessing, he watched Spencer, tried to read his thoughts from his flickering expression and shallow breaths – it was hard, considering Spencer's eyes and lips were still pressed together tightly. Was he listening now?

"Please, look at me," he didn't force it no matter how easy it would have been, waiting patiently. "Spencer," he coaxed, "open your eyes."

It tested his nerves immensely, but eventually, shining hazel orbs flickered up to meet his gaze, still full of fear and tears. He did his best to look as nonthreatening as possible, to appear just the way Spencer had come to know and trust him.

"It's alright," he murmured softly, never stopping the motion of his fingertips, "I know it's hard but you need to calm down. You're safe. It's just me, Aaron. You can trust me, remember?"

"Aaron..." a tiny flicker of hope in his chest at the sound of his name, even if Spencer's voice was shaking. He nodded. "Yes, it's me, just me. Nothing's changed. I'm still the same person-"

To his dismay, those words brought only pain to the young man's eyes, igniting more tears. Apparently, he was right. Convincing Spencer he was the same man he had always been wasn't necessarily equal to reassuring him.

"N-no..." Spencer was finally talking even if his voice was shaking badly, "I s-saw...I saw you change...you killed those people...and your h-" His eyes flickered from Aaron face to his hands again, probably thinking of claws. "Please, let me go."

It was so pitiful that Aaron couldn't do anything else. He couldn't keep ignoring his distress anymore, no matter the risk.

"Spencer," he did his best to look as human and familiar and sane as possible, "I'll let go...I don't want to scare you like this. I want you to believe that I mean you no harm. I know it's hard but I will explain everything...I'll explain why I had to kill those men...and why you don't need to be scared of me. But Spencer...please don't try to run again... You're not a prisoner here, but I can't let you go anywhere until I've explained. Okay?"

It took a long time of enduring that frightened stare. Then, a shaky nod, and almost a sob of relief when he let go of the youth's wrist and leaned back slightly giving him room.

Spencer didn't bolt the way he had feared, luckily; instead he moved so slowly it would have been comical in another situation, eyes never leaving him as he moved back to sit against the beds headrest.

Aaron took a deep breath. Finally, he should have had the sense to do that earlier. It seemed no wonder Spencer hadn't been able to think straight, held down as he had been.

Now, with relative distance to his invisible claws, he seemed together enough to attempt giving him an explanation.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to everyone for the Feedback! I will try to go on with this, and write more frequently. We'll see :)

* * *

><p>Spencer couldn't stop staring at Aaron Hotchner's mouth.<p>

A day ago, he might have realized this with a flutter in his stomach and slight embarrassment over being so attracted to someone he barely even knew.

As it was, his stomach felt like it was filled with rocks. He felt sick, and exhausted, and terrified at the same time. The instinct to run was still overwhelming but he forced himself to sit still, afraid of what might happen if he didn't. Aaron was at some distance now, probably having realized Spencer had been too terrified to listen with him so close...but he still wasn't far enough away for him to calm down significantly.

In a way, it was ridiculous. He had trusted Aaron with anything but his own life over the past weeks. He'd told him everything, gotten close to him, even slept in his apartment...the thought made him shudder, the implications of it almost distracting enough to make him stop listening again.

The man he'd trusted so easily had turned out to be a killer, if nothing else.

And one with secrets, he couldn't help but add as he listened to Aaron talk about clans, and laws, and some guy named Gideon. The first time the word vampire fell, he nearly slapped his hands over his ears.

Crazy. Crazy. This couldn't be-

He wanted nothing more than to shake his head and call the other a liar, or a lunatic, but the ugly truth was he had him seen him morph into _something_, some kind of monster with sharp fangs and claws, and supernatural speed and strength. So unless he wanted to consider that he himself was going crazy...

"Spencer, are you alright?" Aaron stopped with his story, looking him over worriedly. Still disturbingly alike the man he'd come to know.

Spencer would have scoffed had he dared to. No, he wasn't alright. All of this new information was overwhelming him, turning his whole world upside down. Not just Aaron...but Derek...Derek supposedly being something other as well...and the notion that David Rossi was some supernatural clan boss who would be hunting him with his army of monsters from now on...provided he got out of the fangs of the one he was currently with.

Spencer felt tears rise to his eyes again. A large part of him still fought the idea that Aaron, good, sweet, gentle Aaron would hurt him in any way. But then, three hours ago he would not have thought him capable of ripping out someone's throat with his teeth either...

"Whats going to happen now?" he asked shakily, already afraid of the answer.

He didn't bother questioning any of the details of Aaron's story, there was no way to further prove them -or at least no way he wanted to inexperience. Plus, he was worried that if he thought too hard about vampires and werewolves, he might lose it again.

Aaron watched him a suffering look still, his dark eyes lingering on his trembling lips and then his fingers. For a moment, it seemed like he wanted to apologize again, or even reach out maybe but Spencer tensed and no one moved.

"I don't know," Aaron finally said glumly, "I need to talk to Gideon. Explain. There's still hope he might...understand, and give us support. If he doesn't...we'll have to leave here quickly, without leaving a trace."

Spencer felt his stomach turn yet again.

Leave? What did he mean, leave?

He made it sound like Spencer would agree to just leave behind his whole life to go somewhere with a supernatural creature of the night...

"But," he couldn't keep his voice from cracking, as hard as he tried, "Penny, and D-Derek...I have to find them, they're in danger, too. And I have classes...and my mom-"

If possible, Aaron's expression sank even further at that, guilt mixing with determination. "I'm sorry, Spencer. There is just no other way that you'll be safe. I'll bring you somewhere far away, somewhere they won't ever be able to find you."

Ever? That sounded like-

"No!" As terrified as he was about possibly pushing the other man, or make him angry, he couldn't stop the word from flying from his lips, panic rising in his chest. He shook his head, desperate, "No, I'm not going anywhere...I-I don't want to..."

He could barely keep himself from adding that he wouldn't go anywhere with Aaron, but judging by the man's expression it seemed clear anyway.

"I'm so sorry," he shook his head again, pained instead of angry, "I will try everything to fix this, Spencer...but there might not be a choice."

_'You might not have a choice.'_

Spencer shivered again; he wanted to scream, and thrash, and run, and fight, but he couldn't move, frozen like a mouse in the cage of a snake. He doubted he'd get far if he tried anyway, and the thought of trying and being grabbed again-

"Please," he whispered despite already knowing better, "please, Aaron...I'm scared...I just want to g-go-"

He didn't even know where. Just...away...

The hurt on the dark-haired man's face was clearly visible, but despite that and more guilt, he never lost that air of determination.

"This is the safest place you can be right now, Spencer."

Spencer almost wanted to laugh at that. He didn't feel anywhere near safe.

Aaron's fingers clenched in the sheets. "I...understand your tension... I can only tell you again that I would never harm you. I hope in time you'll believe that again." His eyes softened slightly, "I care about you deeply Spencer. I'm only trying to protect you."

Spencer looked away, not bothering to wipe the tears welling up.

What a nice way of telling someone they were essentially a prisoner.

Prisoner to a vampire.

He subconsciously rubbed his neck.

If Aaron noticed he didn't say anything, his expression and focus never shifting.

"Maybe..." he said after a while, "you'll be more at ease after you've met the people who live here."

Spencer's head snapped up, heart missing a beat. There were others here?

* * *

><p>Again, short but at least we're getting somewhere. Now, I'd be thrilled to find out what you think about this. what do you think willshould happen now? Any suggestion for later on in the story? I'd love to hear them. Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

Don't think this will be a daily thing now ;) This look at what Morgan's up to is needed bt it doesnt really fit anywhere else so I'll just squeeze it in here.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"No, Emily, I'm not coming back!"

Derek had a hard time containing his fury as he shouted into his cell phone.

"Dave lied to me! He hurt Penelope and he tried to have Spencer killed! My best friends! If that manipulative bastard thinks I'll ever step foot in his house again- No, I don't care! I don't need a babysitter just because of some fleeting lunar phase! ...No, I don't feel anything, stop trying to scare me, I'm fine! And I'm better off alone any day!"

Without waiting for a response he hung up, then cursed, agitatedly pacing in Penelope's living room.

The blonde woman sat curled up on her couch, watching him nervously. Derek knew she was upset and that he should really comfort her somehow -but at the moment he couldn't even help himself.

He was near frantic, too much on his mind to even attempt to calm down.

Spencer...he'd found him alive...only to see him in the claws of a rabid vampire who whisked him away to God knew what fate...he hadn't been able to follow them as hard as he tried. Spencer could be in all sorts of terrible predicaments, in all kinds of pain right now...and he was unable to stop it from happening.

He had no one to ask for help in rescuing him. David and the wolves had betrayed him. They didn't want Spencer safe, they wanted him dead so that there would be nothing to take Derek's attention from them.

Even Emily, who he considered a friend of sorts, had only wanted to talk about his change and the full moon and crap like that. She hadn't even wasted two seconds on Spencer, instead asking him to come back to the mansion.

Like hell he would.

Their horror stories about wolves and the full moon be damned. He didn't even know if any of that was true. He felt fine, not out of control at all.

He just felt powerful. And that was all that mattered.

He didn't need help.

He would find Spencer, and he would keep him safe from all of these supernatural freaks! Him and Penelope.

Remembering her, he finally forced himself to sit down next to her, taking her hand.

"Penny, I know I owe you a bunch of explanations but right now we don't have time. Spencer's in danger, not just from Dave but from a vampire, too. Can you work your magic somehow and locate him?

He knew it wouldn't be easy but if they put all their skill into it they might be able to find him in time.

"Well," Penny said, "we could call him, see if anyone answers. That might be a good first step."

Oh.

* * *

><p>Next time, more on Aaron and Spencer, and whoever else I throw in there^^<p>

Thank you for your tips and suggestions, btw, they're very motivating. Please keep it up! xo


	23. Chapter 23

"Do you want to meet them?" Aaron actually looked hopeful as he asked that.

Spencer couldn't bring himself to reply for a long moment. He felt so utterly exhausted and weak from all the stress, the crying and pointless fighting, and worst of all, helpless.

He didn't know what to do with his situation.

Ten minutes ago he'd been sure Aaron would morph back into a monster any second and kill him...but instead he was still just siting there, telling him things that were almost too insane and frightening to believe, about vampires, werewolves...telling him that he was actually trying to protect him.

It would have sounded more ridiculous if Aaron weren't so distinctively _Aaron_...so much like the man Spencer had known, calming and gentle and troubled by his distress, not appearing like a monster at all.

It almost made him want to believe it when he said he was safe.

Except he couldn't stop being terrified. Except he couldn't forget the way the detective's face had morphed into that of a monster. Except the Aaron he thought he'd known would have never kept him here against his will, ignoring his fear and pleas...would he?

His thoughts were spinning. He didn't even know if he knew the actual Aaron. Which meant he had no way of telling if what he was saying was actually true of if he had some other reason for keeping him here alive...

All he had was Aaron's version of the truth, the facts he could see, and his gut feeling.

His gut feeling which was unmistakably telling him to get out of here NOW appearances be damned.

Not that it mattered. He wasn't getting out of here. Aaron had made it clear there was no point in further begging him. He _was _a prisoner.

Spencer stared at the comforter with tears still unshed in his eyes; he could hear the rush of blood in his head, and it made him feel dizzy. The acute panic he had felt before which had taken away any room for rational thought now seemed over-layered with a despaired kind of numbness.

There was nothing he could do now...no matter what the vampire was or wasn't planning on doing with him.

Did it even matter if he answered no to Aaron's question?

How was he supposed to know if he had a choice in anything at this point? What if he said he didn't want to meet those people -_of course he didn't, the thought alone turned his stomach. For all he knew they were vampires as well, or at least okay with a vampire holding someone hostage in their bedroom- _ would Aaron just tell him sorry again and then drag him out of here?

He shuddered at the mere notion.

Before, he hadn't dared to ask any more about vampires per se, afraid of the answers. Now he didn't know if not knowing wasn't worse... Could they change appearance like Aaron? Did they drink blood...would they-?

His breathing began to falter once more and Aaron called his name, worry in his tone. Spencer met his eyes reluctantly, unable to even try to hide his emotions.

Aaron's eyes were still full of concern and poorly hidden guilt, nothing but familiar and human.

"You don't have to worry," he said softly, reassuringly, "They're nice people, you'll like them."

Spencer wanted to say he doubted that, but again, he couldn't find the words. The thought of somehow angering Aaron still terrified him...and what good would refusing be anyway? Even if he managed to stay in this room...who was to say he'd be safer in here...?

_'Just go'_, he tried to convince himself, _'don't make this worse on yourself.' _

It was a good idea, rationally speaking. If he saw more of the apartment, maybe he could figure out a plan of what to do.

Right.

So, he made himself nod.

Xxx

Aaron made his way into the living room, hearing Spencer follow with some distance between them.

He hadn't even attempted to step any closer or walk behind the young man -he had finally managed to get Spencer to calm down somewhat and didn't want to ruin that.

Not that there was much to ruin, if he had to guess.

There were a lot of questions still unanswered, questions that he knew would have to be addressed before Spencer would be able to truly understand and thus, feel safe. He hadn't asked though, so Aaron knew that the silent compliance he was seeing now was not an accomplishment but merely born from fear.

Aaron grimaced.

It hurt to think how close they had been just hours ago and how that now seemed damaged irreparably. He knew that even if there was a way to fix what he'd destroyed...he would hardly win back Spencer's trust by telling him he couldn't leave, or that he might make him leave the city...

But what choice did he have? There wasn't any time to be wasted, the circumstances were grave and he had to think of saving their lives.

As awful as it was, for now it seemed like he might have to be satisfied with Spencer simply seeming sort of calm.

Unless...

It was a good idea to introduce him to JJ, he knew. A chance. She was human herself and she might make Spencer understand that there was nothing to fear where he couldn't. She could take the time to explain things and he would be more likely to listen -in the meantime he and Elle could talk strategy, call Gideon...

Yes. It was worth a try.

When they entered the living room, Elle was standing by the window, gazing through the half closed curtains, her posture tense. She didn't acknowledge them, and Aaron was almost glad, sure that anything she felt like saying right now would not be helpful.

JJ was sitting on the couch with Jack curled into her side, reading out loud. For a moment, Aaron found himself distracted by the domesticity of the scene, his chest constricting at the thought of the two of them being in danger.

He glanced at Spencer who had walked into the room behind him, keeping his back to the wall, tense and still clutching at his neck -Aaron wasn't sure if he was aware he was doing it- and was now taking in the same scene with surprise.

He coughed, and JJ, whose inferior ears hadn't alerted her to their presence yet, looked up, gaze flickering from Aaron's hopeful to Spencer's anxious expression. In the end, her kind blue eyes remained on Spencer and she smiled softly.

"Hi," she sat up slightly, handing the open book to Jack without breaking eye contact. "It's Spencer, right? I'm Jennifer, or JJ if you prefer."

Aaron was briefly surprised when she didn't get up and walk towards their visitor, as she normally would -it seemed Elle had listened in on their conversation in the bedroom and told her to give Spencer some space.

Necessary or not -JJ probably wouldn't look intimidating under any circumstances -he was glad for it as he watched Spencer's reaction. The young man still seemed tense, his quiet response a little delayed, but the surprise seemed to be a success. Whatever he had been expecting it probably wasn't this...

"Daddy!" Jack chose that moment to fling his book aside and come charging at him.

Aaron saw Spencer jump out of the corner of his eye, then Jack was already tightly hugging one of his legs, "Aunty Elle says you're staying with me! Are you?"

"Yes," he smiled, momentarily distracted, running a hand through his son's hair, and the child beamed up at him.

Aaron pushed aside the first tendrils of guilt over not seeing his kid often enough to look at Spencer. If the young man hadn't looked utterly baffled before, he certainly did now.

"Spencer," he hurried to say, "That over there is my friend Elle, we're at her apartment, and JJ. She takes care of my son, Jack, when I'm at work."

Spencer stared at Jack and Aaron could practically hear his brain rattling through question after question, the expression on his face shifting from worry for himself to what looked like worry for the child, and then back to...

Too late, it occurred to him that maybe it hadn't been a good idea to mention their relationship just yet. It was bound to raise questions and he didn't want Spencer to start worrying about Jack's nature. His son didn't look unlike any five year old who was a little small for his age, with large eyes just as kind and innocent as JJ's, but still.

"Jack, you wanna say hi to daddy's friend?" JJ luckily suggested just then, and Jack peered up at Spencer from behind his blonde bangs.

"Hi," he waved, a little shyly, "are you sleeping over, too?"

Spencer blinked at the question, and Aaron was quick to speak for him. "Yes, Spencer's going to be our guest for a little while, buddy, so I want you to be really nice to him, okay?"

He made sure to say 'a little while', hoping it would appease Spencer somewhat. For now, the surprise at what was happening seemed to distract him from his fear a bit but he knew it wasn't forgotten.

Thankfully, Jack just nodded, curiously eying the young man for a moment.

"Can he play with me, daddy?" he then suddenly asked. "I'm building a fort with blankets but JJ can't make them stay up."

He pointed at a large pile of sheets and pillows in one of the corners of the room that had apparently been discarded earlier.

"You know me," JJ winked from the couch, a little more cheery than usual, "no clue when it comes to physics."

Aaron smiled at her gratefully before scooping Jack up into his arms. As the boy slung his little arms around his neck he threw a quick, inconspicuous glance at Spencer's expression. It didn't seemed altogether horrified...

"Uhm, I don't know, buddy," he stalled, a little hesitant, "Spencer's had a long day, he might not feel up to it now."

Truth was, he was hoping against hope that he might. He really needed some time to figure out what to do about their other problems, and it would give Spencer opportunity to get to know Jack and JJ. Then again, considering Spencer's state he probably wouldn't be 'up to' playing games anytime soon.

Calmly, he watched hazel eyes flicker from person to person, waited for Spencer to react in any way. He seemed torn about what do do, or think.

JJ, God bless her, knew exactly what Aaron was thinking though.

"We could really need a hand," she told Spencer as she casually walked passed Elle and towards the pile of pillows, "Jack's never had a sleepover in a pillow fort before and so far I'm messing it up royally."

Her genuine friendliness was like a warm wave filling up the room, even to Aaron, and sure enough, he finally heard Spencer's rapid heart beat slow a bit.

"Uh," the human's eyes flickered back to him, as if he wasn't sure what he should answer. There was no real change in the wary way he regarded him, tension still rolling off of him.

Aaron did his best to pretend he didn't see it; he smiled encouragingly, "Only if you want to. It might be good...take your mind off things for a bit...you and I can talk more later."

That seemed enough to convince Spencer, he didn't seem at all eager to do more talking. After a moment's consideration, he stepped towards the window and JJ, not without assessing the still silent Elle though.

The female vampire offered him a tight lipped smile before crossing the room and walking into the kitchen, clearly expecting Aaron to follow.

"Jack," Aaron squeezed his son lightly to get his attention, and then spoke quietly, not wanting Spencer to hear, "listen, buddy. I want you to remember to be careful when you're playing with Spencer, alright? Like you are with Aunty JJ?"

He knew Jack would never intentionally hurt someone but he was still a child and might forget his strength. Jack nodded.

"Also, Spencer just found out about _us_," he waited, making sure the boy understood what he meant, "...and he doesn't understand everything just yet, so we don't want to scare him, okay?"

"Don't worry, daddy," Jack smiled, "I will be really good, like I was when you told Aunty Jess we're special."

"Exactly," Aaron nodded, kissing Jack's cheek before letting him down gently, "Well, go have fun."

With that he followed Elle into the kitchen, still half listening to Spencer's heart and hoping for the best.

Xxx

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks everybody for your feedback. Please keep up the constructive criticism!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gideon was not amused, to put it lightly.

It didn't take more than a five minute phone conversation for Aaron to realize he could not expect any help from the Elder. Not in a war started for the sake of a 'worthless human blood bag'.

When he hung up, he was nothing but glad he hadn't told the vampire where he was. Gideon had sounded livid, like he had half a mind to come find them and get rid of the 'problem' himself.

Aaron put the phone down dejectedly, then waited for Elle to break her silence and rip into him as well, telling him how she had known this would happen all along.

When she didn't he looked at her, surprised to find an angry expression on her face.

After a moments confusion, he smiled at her sadly, understanding. For all her anger over Aaron's decisions, she wasn't unaffected by experiencing live what might just as easily have happened to her and JJ had the human woman been in trouble.

"I have a summer house in Minnesota," she said, gaze pointed at the kitchen wall, "they won't know about it."

Aaron nodded, relief and gratitude filling him. Elle hadn't clarified if she meant for just him and Spencer to go there, or if she was planning on coming along with JJ and Jack, but either option was more than he had hoped for.

He squeezed her hand on the counter top, and she rolled her eyes at him before strolling off, murmuring something about packing a bag.

Aaron allowed himself to look after her for a moment and just feel grateful for family.

It made him realize one thing once more: As much as he wanted the current members of his family to stay safe and happy, with him -he also wanted Spencer to be a part of that.

Silently, he stepped towards the entrance of the living room and looked inside. Spencer's heart rate had long since stopped being worrisome. He still looked edgy, even now, sitting amidst Jack's children's toys and colorful pillows and Aaron couldn't help but notice the careful distance he was holding to his son, but he seemed...better.

It seemed that being with the two for a while without anything bad happening had made him feel more secure after all, if only a little. He smiled slightly, hopeful that this meant it might all work out in the end if only he tried to make it work hard enough.

He watched quietly as JJ moved to sit next to Spencer, taking advantage of Jack momentarily being distracted by one of his books. Spencer's heart skipped a beat, tension rippling through his shoulders, and he swallowed visibly -but he didn't move away from her.

"Are you okay, Spence?" JJ asked softly, still the picture of innocence.

Spencer looked her over without saying anything for a long moment, his eyes seeming too bright, even from where Aaron was standing.

"No," he finally breathed shakily, his features threatening to slip once more. Aaron couldn't help but cringe at what he knew was his doing. He half thought Spencer might say more...ask JJ to help him maybe, but nothing followed, probably because Spencer wasn't sure of JJ's nature and alliances despite her kindness.

JJ gave him an empathetic look. "Aaron gave you quite a scare earlier, huh?"

There was no response other then more tensing. JJ sighed.

"You wanna know what I did when I found out about Elle? I nearly hit her over the head with a frying pan. Lucky for me she didn't take it personally." She smiled crookedly at Spencer when hazel eyes flickered to hers, widening at her words.

"Elle's...?"

"Like Aaron, yes. He's like her brother." Spencer gulped audibly, leaning away minimally from JJ unconsciously.

"And you...?"

"Nah," JJ shrugged, like she was talking about the weather, "just plain human, I'm afraid. I give a pretty convincing impression on Halloween though."

Aaron couldn't help but smile at her approach; it was so her...and just the right mixture of humor casualness and honesty, he knew. Indeed, her last comment threatened to make Spencer's frown crack up if only for a brief second.

It fell quickly of course as the human's brain began to process the new information.

"I don't understand," he finally murmured, "How...why are you...?"

JJ just smiled warmly, glancing at Jack playing with a mother's expression. "They're my family. I've been living with them for almost ten years now. When I met them...I'd just lost a child, you know...and then Aaron gave me Jack to take care of...and today I feel whole again. They gave me that. A home, a family...anything I could have asked for."

Aaron watched Spencer's reaction, almost expecting him to answer with disbelief...but the young man seemed distracted by something else entirely suddenly.

"I...ten years?" His eyes flickered over Jack, then back to JJ, "But he's barely-"

"Jack's very special. Just like the two of them." JJ explained, then frowned slightly when Spencer's expression grew less and less calm as he considered these things. "He's the sweetest kid you'll ever meet. Just his diet comes in a blood bag, is all. We get it from the hospital."

Somehow, JJ managed to make that information sound almost banal. In jacks case, he supposed, it almost was. It was a good thing though she didn't mention Aaron and Elle's eating habits. Not that it seemed to take that for Specner to jump to conclusions.

Worried, Aaron watched him grow pale again, his heart beginning to flutter like a rabbits. Aaron closed his eyes, fighting against that association before it could take hold.

"So they drink blood...like in horror movies..."

His voice cracked over the word blood, and suddenly, all of JJ's progress seemed like it had never been made.

"Spence-" the blonde woman reached out gingerly to touch his shoulder, looking worried as well now when the color left his face and his breathing faltered.

Damnit, they should have known it would not be this easy for Spencer to come to accept this new reality. Spencer didn't pull away from JJ's touch but he shuddered, drawing in air sharply. "Gods, I...I can't- do this...I...they're predators, aren't they? I saw-"

"Hey, hey" JJ let go of all reservations now and hugged him, "I know its a lot. No one expected you not to freak out...but whatever you think: They're not monsters who go around mindlessly killing or draining people of blood. Yes, they need blood to survive and they have an animalistic side that helps them get it...but they also have a human side; they can and do control it. You don't have to be afraid of them."

Spencer's response could have either been a scoff or a sob.

"Yes...that is a lot to ask..."

Aaron's heart fell. At this rate, he didn't see how he would ever convince Spencer that he wasn't some bloodthirsty monster...

JJ was quiet for a moment, her head slightly titled to the side, like she knew Hotch was there, listening.

"Have you ever known anyone with a black belt?" she eventually asked. Spencer blinked, confused by the odd question.

"You know," JJ mused, "someone capable of fighting and attacking in a way that can leave their opponents seriously injured. I had a boyfriend like that once. Thing is, I never once worried he might hurt me in all the time we were together. I knew he could, but I also knew he wouldn't."

Spencer just shook his head, smirking bitterly. "I'm guessing he never ripped out someone's throat with his teeth while you were around then?"

Both Aaron and JJ cringed, although she recovered far better.

"No. But I saw Elle kill a man once. He was threatening Jack. She broke his neck...and then she picked up Jack...he was just a toddler then, walked over and put him in my arms. I...never told her...but for a second or two I was scared. But then...I looked at her...and she wasn't a different person. I just couldn't see all of her before...but it didn't change who she was all along."

She sighed when Spencer took in that story but didn't reply in any positive way.

"Aaron is a good man," JJ continued, "He doesn't hurt people if he doesn't have to. David forced his hand last night and he overreacted because he was scared...for you. He cares about you, Spencer, a lot. I can see it. This is killing him. He did what he did to protect you. You weren't scared of him before, were you? You were alone with him and he never did anything to abuse your trust, did he?"

Spencer was looking at his hands, unblinking. He didn't answer but he also didn't deny JJ's words, seeming at least thoughtful. He probably saw even through his worries that she was right. JJ squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, letting him think.

"Don't hate him for trying to keep you safe," was all she added, "...I'm sure he hates himself enough already for putting you through all this."

Aaron stood with his breath held, waiting to see if Spencer would say something, anything -but in that moment Jack chose to interrupt.

Both JJ and Spencer's heads snapped up, startled, when the child suddenly darted out of his pillow fort, book cast away and forgotten, running towards them with a red sheet in his tiny hands.

"I wanna be superman! Like in my book!" he exclaimed without preamble, "He has a cape."

He held up the sheet expectantly.

JJ chuckled, reaching out to take the sheet but Jack drew back, shaking his head.

"No, I want Spencer to help me," he demanded. He turned and looked at the young man who had built his pillow fort with big hopeful eyes, "Can you...please?"

Aaron's heart clenched as he watched his son's hopeful eyes when he watched his potential new friend, and then Spencer's obvious hesitation to move. An awkward silence arose in which no one said anything, Jack's face slowly morphing from enthusiastic to confused.

It was so awful that he almost wanted to step in, neither wanting Jack's mood nor Spencer's nerves to take any more harm. He didn't know how Spencer could be worried about Jack...he was so small and sweet...but then, he had looked civil and well mannered too before he had morphed into a killer.

The silence grew longer and he already saw JJ opening her mouth to interject and save the situation when Spencer surprised them both.

"Uh, yes...sure..." he murmured, bringing a small, hesitant smile to his face as he lifted a hand to reach for the sheet.

Jack beamed at him, drooping the pillow into his hand unceremoniously. He seemed unfazed by the human's hesitation, before and even now as he moved just a bit too slowly to be normal towards Jack, not blinking once. If Aaron hadn't been able to hear his heart he almost would have thought him calm.

Dully, he wondered what Jack thought about that as he could surely hear it, too...either way his son wasn't saying anything, and luckily still acting much more like a normal human child than he usually took care to. He seemed to realize the need to stay still.

Carefully, Spencer wrapped the sheet around Jack's thin shoulders, draping it like a cape. JJ pulled the band out of her hair and gave it over, and he used it to fasten the sheet securely.

"There you go," he said kindly once he was done, shoulders sagging almost invisibly when Jack chirped a thanks and ran off again.

Aaron felt the beginnings of a smile on his worn face as warmth and hope finally grew root in his chest.

Xxx

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :) Are you interested in the stuff about JJ, Elle, and Gideon btw or should I rather focus on SA?


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks everybody for your feedback. Im happy about the interest and the suggestions :) Feel free to always ask or suggest^^**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Xxx

The curtains in the living room were pulled shut. Not a sliver of light came through, though it had to be well past midday now. Almost a whole day already...

Spencer stared at them from his seat on the couch, trying hard not to let the budding feeling of claustrophobia take over. He wasn't crowded anymore, the way he had been before -in fact, he was currently alone in the room, JJ having left to help Jack with something in his room.

Still, the gnawing sensation was there, brought on by the knowledge that the apartment door was locked as well, meaning there was no connection to the outside world from this small living space. Elle had shut the curtains in a way that had seemed deliberate and told him he probably shouldn't get up to pull them back.

It was to keep people -danger- from looking in on them, his logical brain supplied, not to make him feel worse about being trapped with three vampires.

It accomplished both.

Spencer pulled his legs closer to his chest, briefly closing his eyes as he rested his forehead on his knees. Reveling in the solitude and quiet. He couldn't help but think they had given this alone time to him on purpose, just like Aaron had probably asked JJ to talk to him and calm him down. He was grateful for it nonetheless.

He'd needed some space.

Actually, he needed a lot of space -but he knew this was as good as it was going to get for a while.

He scoffed, trying to push down the feeling of bitterness rising back up at that.

He had had enough time to himself and with JJ to actually think some things through and he knew a lot of what both she and Aaron had told him made a lot of sense and was probably true. That as much as it went against his every instinct, he probably was doing Aaron wrong by being afraid of him to the degree he had been.

After all, he'd been here for hours and all Aaron had really done was apologize and try to make him comfortable. If he'd just wanted to keep him here he could have had it much easier...

Spencer sighed.

Truthfully, the longer he stayed here, observing his surroundings, the harder it got to think of Aaron as evil. Not with this little family thing he had going on here...and after meeting JJ who was so relaxed and obviously not distressed, and Jack who was so sweet and absolutely non-threatening. It made it so hard to think of Aaron as a monster, the way he had after seeing him turn.

And now, even as he remembered that and felt the memory churn his gut, he couldn't help but think...

Aaron _had _saved him by killing those men. And he'd never done anything to harm him on all those other occasions when they had been alone...and there had been several. He had been unconscious in the man's home, barefoot in his kitchen, closed-eyed in his arms...

He tried to think of those things and let them comfort him instead of upsetting him even more. To not think back to that gruesome scene in the alley but to everything else instead. It was just hard. It was all so messed up and confusing, and the situation was still terrible-

"Spencer?" He jumped at the sudden sound of a voice in the room, only then realizing he wasn't alone anymore.

He turned, a little too fast, to find Aaron standing by the door, his handsome face pulled into a slight frown. He opened his mouth looking like he wanted to apologize yet again for having startled him but Spencer shook his head quickly, indicating it wasn't necessary.

He didn't want that to start again. What he wanted to do instead now, he didn't know either though...their last interactions had gone so poorly...and now he was calmer but still far from relaxed...

He didn't know how they would proceed from here -but he knew he couldn't remain the silent nervous wreck he had been. Either way. He had to do something. He just didn't know what yet.

Aaron shifted across the room, looking uncomfortable. For a split second, Spencer felt bad for him, the emotion an echo of what he had used to feel when looking at Aaron's honest and handsome face. A reminder of how he would definitely have felt had Aaron looked at him just yesterday.

He almost said something...but in the end the words wouldn't come. He ended up studying his feet instead.

Aaron remained in place for a long moment in which Spencer could feel the man seizing him up, assessing his state most likely, then he moved over to the couch opposite Spencer's, sitting down to face him.

Spencer watched the movement of his legs through lowered eyelashes. He didn't know what Aaron was thinking now...was he trying to see if Spencer was calm enough now to talk, like he had announced before? The young man picked at the hem of his pants. He couldn't say he wanted to talk anymore about anything vampire related...not unless it was Aaron telling him he could go home now.

"Are you thirsty...hungry?"

Apparently not. Spencer shook his head. He didn't want hospitality but he did not dare be rude.

Aaron was quiet for a moment, thinking maybe, or waiting. When Spencer didn't speak he continued eventually.

"How did you like talking to JJ and Jack?"

More small talk...

Spencer bit his lip, the urge to just ignore the question and ask to leave again strong for a moment. Then though, he collected himself, reminding himself that he couldn't keep moving in circles.

"They're...nice," he worded carefully, "Jack's really sweet. It's amazing how he- I mean-"

He stopped himself, eyes flickering up to Aaron's face apprehensively.

Aaron smiled, if a little sad. "It's fine...you can ask me anything you want. I want you to know these things. Jack is my biological son, if that's what you meant. I'm sure JJ told you some...he was born ten years ago. His mother was a human woman I'd had a brief encounter with. I didn't see her again after and only found out about the pregnancy very late -it is very rare for us-...by the time I found out, there was nothing I could do anymore. Haley died giving birth. I've been doing my best with raising Jack since then...but to be honest JJ has been a tremendous help."

Spencer nodded quietly. All that sounded so normal...well except for the inter-species-mating part of course...but other than that it just perpetuated the image of a standard family with standard problems.

He didn't know what to say to that, that, or the elephant in the room. He didn't want more answers...he was disturbed enough by the ones he had...he just wanted to have nothing to do with this supernatural world anymore and go back to his life.

"Yes, she seems great."

He was looking at his feet again. Neither of them said anything, Aaron apparently waiting for him to say something that wasn't just a deflection or platitude.

Apparently, just not freaking out kicking and screaming wouldn't be enough, Spencer realized too then. But what was he supposed to say? _'Sorry I lost it before, Aaron, that was unjustified, I know you can crush my skull with your pinkies and bleed me dry if you feel like it but I feel totally fine now that you've made me spend half an hour with a human whom you haven't killed yet and your freak of nature son. Let's pick up where we left off and make out since I'm stuck here anyway.'_?

He was interrupted in his thoughts when Aaron sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes.

"Spencer- I know...I don't expect you to suddenly be okay with all of this...but I do hope it helped you some. I do...hate to see you distressed like this."

_'I'd be a lot less distressed out of this place.'_

"I'm fine."

Maybe if Aaron thought he was fine with all this...

"No, you're not."

Spencer pulled his shoulders up defensively. "I'm not going to say anything to anyone...who would believe me anyway?...and I can see that you four work really well together..."

If he could make it sound like he approved of Aaron's family, that he wouldn't be a threat to their secret, it might be enough...he might-

Aaron smiled at his words but spencer could see the strain in it.

"I'm glad you think that...I hope it will make it easier for you to enjoy being around us in the future."

His smile vanished quickly when he saw Spencer's reaction to his words. The young man paled, feeling his stomach turn...

In the future...that sounded, indefinite.

No. Aaron couldn't actually be meaning to go through with that...to take him away against his will...he'd just said he was sorry!

He couldn't just decide his future for him, integrate him into this family if he didn't want to be a part of it, could he? Especially when he wasn't sure which role he was supposed to fill...

He could feel his heart rate get out of stride, his breathing faltering as he dig his fingers into the couch by his sides, fighting to stay calm.

"I know this isn't what you want, Spencer," Aaron regarded him sadly, gaze pained again, "It's not what I wanted either, believe me...not like this. But I cannot risk you getting hurt. We talked to the elder vampires, and they won't support us...they'll just stand by and watch us being hunted down by those wolves-"

It was as much as he could take. At the repeated mention of werewolves, Spencer jumped up, losing control after all. No. He couldn't take hearing this on top of being refused again. His thin facade of calm crumbled, the feeling of claustrophobia back in full force.

He stumbled over to the window, partly to put some distance between himself and the couches and Aaron and the conversation, but mostly to finally pull away those suffocating curtains. He had to-

His hand had barely twisted in the dark, heavy fabric when Aaron drew in a sharp breath behind him.

"No!"

There was a gush of air and then Aaron was right there out of nowhere, at his back, large hands shooting past Spencer to pull the curtains back shut, brushing his arms in the process and caging him in.

Spencer almost jumped out of his skin, terror shooting through him as he was immediately thrown back to the night before when he had last witnessed Aaron's inhuman velocity.

He cried out, shrinking into himself and pressing against the window instinctively, trying to get away, evade the pain, red flashing before his eyes.

For a second everything seemed to freeze, both of them motionless. Aaron much too close, and broad, and looming...Spencer's breath hit the curtains raggedly, his heart thumping in his chest from the sudden shock.

Then...

"I'm sorry..." Aaron's hands fell away and he seemed to collapse slightly, the sudden coiled tension leaving his hands and his lungs in a heavy sigh.

He let his head fall forward and Spencer could almost feel the tickle of his hair, shuddering.

"I'm sorry, Spencer." Hands waving through the air, still by his arms but never touching him. "I wasn't- I didn't mean to alarm you, it's just, you can't open the curtains. It's day outside."

Day.

Like that explained everything.

Well, it did. It just wasn't helpful in the least.

Spencer breathed, in and out, in and out, and tried to focus on that. Just a scare...just a creature of the night fearing to be burned alive by the sun- just-

"Spencer-"

"No!"

He couldn't do it. Couldn't.

Spencer spun around with tears burning in his eyes, unable to hold back despite his thundering heart.

"No, you can't do this-" he didn't mind his cracking voice, "Please, you can't- I said I would keep your secret b- but you want to make me l-leave my home, keep me prisoner...and I couldn't even- the sun-"

The thought of spending the rest of his days locked away in darkness, always afraid and at the mercy of unpredictable predators nearly did him in. It was all he could do not to hyperventilate as tears streamed down his cheeks.

He flinched away when Aaron's hands came up to cup his cheeks, though the touch was fleeting and light as a feather, clearly meant to be comforting. For a terrible second it almost was. Warm, familiar... No! He didn't want that...didn't want to be more confused...scared of Aaron's hands but longing for the comfort they'd given only yesterday...

Spencer pulled back as far as he dared without touching the curtain. Aaron grimaced, pained, but he didn't push him further, wiping away a trail of tears before removing his fingers. Still, he remained much too close, much too familiar.

"That's not how it would be, Spencer. Elle has a summer house in Minnesota...it's far out enough that no one would find or bother us... The nature up there is beautiful. You and JJ could go out all day and-"

Spencer didn't hear the rest. Minnesota! Halfway across the country...Where he would be isolated, with no way to get out-

"No." He shook his head desperately, forgetting his caution fully. "No, I don't want to. Please, Aaron...you said you care about me and want me to be okay...if that's true you...you won't force me. Please."

He stared up at the older man with pleading, tearful eyes, shaking all over. He couldn't do anything else, he realized bitterly, he could only beg Aaron to see reason, otherwise he'd hardly have a chance.

He stared at Aaron, his twisted expression, somewhere between multiple emotions- his tensed stature...he couldn't tell if his expression meant he was thinking about his words or if he was just trying to figure out the best way to deal with him. He didn't dare move, fearing irrationally that it might influence the decision. When Aaron's fingers trailed his cheek again he didn't even blink, breath held.

They both jumped at the sudden, ear-ringing sound of a phone nearby.

Spencer froze, his stomach dropping when he realized he was hearing his own ring-tone.

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Im sorry if this is starting to feel like they'll never get out of their current sate, but Im getting there, promise. Maybe not next chapter quite yet but maybe...oh well...

anyway...who wants to see a Gideon/Reid/Hotch showdown and who wants to see Reid/Hotch/Morgan clash? ;)

Please review^^


	26. Chapter 26

** Thanks for the feedback, you lovely people :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Riiing-<em>

For a few seconds, Aaron and Spencer just stared at each other, both seemingly frozen by the sudden sound disrupting them.

Spencer, who had been tense almost to the point of breaking already because of their agitated conversation, felt his heart stutter.

_His phone-_

For a second he forgot what they had been talking about, forgot to keep assessing Aaron's reaction to his pleading demand, his desperate prayer that he was getting through to him with his words, convincing him.

The sound of the phone filled his brain and he instinctively grabbed for it in his pocket -only to find it empty.

Aaron watched silently, and when Spencer's eyes flickered back up to his, confused and alarmed, his face seemed to fall, the expression in his eyes shifting from simply emotional to something darker. Spencer watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone, expression unreadable as he held it up.

"Penny," he said curtly after glancing at the screen.

Spencer very barely kept himself from trying to snatch the phone from the vampire's hand at that. Although a second ago he had been almost positive he was winning him over, getting him to stop what he was doing by appealing to his conscience...he still felt fear constricting his chest then. Aaron wouldn't keep the phone...wouldn't take this from him, too...would he?

"Please give it back," he asked, breathless, voice much too small and tense. Far from the determined and casual tone he had been aiming for.

Aaron was still for another long moment, his expression unreadable, and Spencer already felt his gut coil in misery -but then the vampire sighed in defeat, handing him the phone. Spencer didn't take his eyes off Aaron's dark ones, unblinking as he reached out to curl his fingers around the gadget, their hands brushing in the process. Aaron's lips quirked into what was not quite a smile, seemingly in concession.

Spencer didn't consider the meaning of this action -whether he should be relieved now, if it meant the end of all this madness, if he needed to thank the man- he was too distracted by actually seeing Penelope's name on the screen.

He hit the answer button in under a second.

"Penny?"

He had to hear her voice, make sure she was alright...he had to tell her-

"Spencer?"

His breath caught at the familiar voice calling his name.

It wasn't Penny.

"Derek...?" he whispered, voice cracking and eyes immediately filling up with tears.

In front of him, he heard Aaron draw in a sharp breath and drew back instinctively, cursing himself for saying that name out loud and clutching the phone in a death grip...as though that would help him should the vampire decide to end the call now.

He flashed him a pleading look. _Please, no, don't take this from me- my best friend, I thought he was dead-_

Aaron frowned deeply, clearly unhappy, but he didn't move. Spencer let out a breath of relief but couldn't get himself to stop clutching the phone until his knuckles turned white.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Derek was talking, tense and rushed. "I thought- I _saw_- but you're-! Where are you? What happened to you? Are you hurt?"

Spencer closed his eyes, momentarily overwhelmed by the immense relief of knowing his best friend was alive...but also by the new anxiety that his call brought.

What would happen now? Aaron had told him multiple times already that he couldn't go see Derek...that he was dangerous because of his connection to David, because he was a-

He pushed that thought away, trying to focus.

What could he do? He wanted, _needed_ to see Derek...but he was stuck here...wasn't he? He had no address to give to Derek...and even if, could he risk his best friend crossing paths with the vampires?

With all those questions swirling inside his head, he quickly began feeling sick.

"I'm-" he swallowed, fighting to keep his composure despite the despair he slowly felt rising inside him, "No, I'm not hurt."

That much was true at least.

He didn't know what else he could say, at what point Aaron might interfere. The vampire still looked immensely unhappy with what was happening...like he was barely holding himself back...

Spencer decided he couldn't risk it. He hadn't talked to Derek in forever, and missed him so much, and he had no idea when he'd get the chance again. He couldn't give Aaron a reason to take the phone.

"Are you alright?" he asked instead, "And Penny? How did you-? We were looking for you...we thought you were d-"

"I made a mistake, Spencer." Derek said gravely, "I trusted the wrong people."

It was obvious he was talking about David and his manipulative scheming.

"You know what he did-" _That he tried to kill me._

"Yes..." Derek sounded pained, and pissed, ad panicked all at the same time. "I _swear_ I didn't know. He's insane, Spencer. I left, ran with Penny, and now we're hiding out at her place."

Spencer sighed in relief. At least they were safe.

"Tell me where you are," Derek was still rushing through the conversation, anxious. "I'll come find you. It isn't safe out there for you alone."

Spencer bit his lip, forcing a long in- and exhale before answering. "I- I can't."

"What do you mean? Where are you?"

"I...with Aaron. He's the PI that-"

"No!" Derek shouted, suddenly sounding horrified, "Spencer, no, you can't- you have to get away from him right now! He's dangerous, just as much as Dave! He's-"

"-a vampire? Yes, I've realized." Spencer could hear his own voice breaking mid-sentence, unable to help it. He took another deep breath, stomach churning, "And you...Derek, are you really...?"

He still didn't want to ask, but he _had_ to. Had to hear it from Derek himself.

The silence that followed his question was deafening and his heart sank. Derek wasn't denying it.

"Spencer..." the other said after a tense moment, sounding almost afraid, "It's nothing- You're my best friend. You know I would never do anything to-"

"I know." Spencer sighed, interrupting.

He wasn't sure if he actually did...after all he wasn't sure of Aaron anymore either after finding out and that was sort of the same thing, wasn't it? He'd known Derek forever, yes, but he knew nothing about this whole supernatural world except that it scared him.

Despite that, he desperately needed to believe Derek that everything would be okay. He couldn't be afraid of him, too. He wouldn't be.

Derek hadn't killed anyone...that he knew of.

He shook his head. "I know. Don't worry about it, Derek."

"Okay." Derek breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay. Then meet me-"

And just like that, back to being miserable.

"Derek, I-" It was physically painful to have to do this, to hear Derek upset, but he didn't know what to do, or say anymore. He looked to Aaron pleadingly, just praying for him to tell him he'd let him walk out.

The decision he saw in the vampires eyes then was not the one he'd been hoping for though. Before he could protest Aaron suddenly took the phone, bringing it to his own ear.

"What Spencer is trying to tell you, Derek," he stated levelly, "is that he can't see you because I won't let him."


	27. Chapter 27

** Hello and thanks for your Reviews, as always. Please, Keep it up! xoxo**

* * *

><p>Spencer watched wide eyed as Aaron brought the phone to his own ear and took over the conversation. He wanted to protest, snatch the phone back, but Aaron's expression made it clear there would be no point.<p>

"What Spencer is trying to tell you, Derek, is that he can't leave because I won't let him," the vampire said, decisive, "David wants him dead and you...in your current state are not a much safer option. So Spencer will be staying with me for his own safety."

Spencer's stomach turned, leaving him feeling like he was going to be sick and then pass out. No. He had hoped against hope that Aaron would see reason...but this didn't sound like he would let him go. This sounded..._bad._

At the other end of the line, he could hear Derek cursing, yelling threats.

Aaron's face never even twitched. He was looking over Spencer instead, seeming to take in his expression and general state. Spencer couldn't even find it in himself to glare, too disillusioned and distraught. He was helpless again...he'd thought he'd come close to fixing his situation...but he really hadn't accomplished anything. He'd heard Derek's voice...and now he didn't even know if it had been the last time. Tears brimmed in his eyes, hot and desperate.

He finally managed to move and Aaron stepped back, letting him drag himself over to the couch and collapse onto it. Spencer pulled his knees to his chest, hair falling into his face as he let Aaron's words wash over him.

He could still hear Derek yelling, even from over here: "-swear to god, you touch one hair on his head-! I know what you are, you fucking bloodsucker! He's not safe with you- your kind, you play with humans, you lure them in, and then you sink your fangs into them and bleed them dry!"

Aaron frowned, holding the phone a little away from his ear. He seemed little impressed with Morgans outburst.

"It doesn't matter what you think you know, dog," he frowned, "You won't be coming anywhere near Spencer, and if you have any sense you wont try."

And just like that, he hung up.

For a long moment after that, there was only silence. Spencer was gripping his legs so tightly his knuckles were turning white -his desperation slowly but surly morphing into seething anger. It was strong enough to make him forget any fear he had been feeling til then. He wanted to jump up and scream at Aaron that he couldn't do this, that he had no right to take his decisions, his life from him -

His head snapped up when a cool hand touched his knee lightly. Aaron was perched on the table across the couch, looking up at him with a concerned expression.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly after a moment of enduring Spencer's silence, "I know how that sounded just now but..."

But Spencer shook his head harshly, interrupting, "Why are we even still talking? Just lock me into some room til you're ready to cart me off to the middle of nowhere...it clearly doesn't matter what I want."

"Spencer-"

"N-no. No!" He'd had enough. He lurched forward getting into the predator's face, not pleading this time -just furious. "I'm a person, Aaron! I'm not a child or some...some puppet for you to commandeer. Just because you're stronger than me doesn't make this okay!"

Aaron stared, looking shocked, but Spencer kept shouting, tears still burning in his eyes. "You know, I liked you. R-really liked you. You made me feel happy and connected, and safe...and now...I never even knew you! You don't care about what I want, you just-"

Aaron's hands wound around his face then, suddenly there, and Spencer choked, breaking off mid-sentence as he tried to jerk away. For a terrible moment, he thought Aaron was trying to shut him up physically now, but the grip vanished almost immediately, like Aaron hadn't been aware what he was doing. He reached out for his hand -clenched in the fabric of the couch- instead, gingerly touching the back of it. Spencer tensed, wanting to pull away but something about the gesture, about Aaron's expression was so vulnerable suddenly that he just couldn't.

"Spencer," the vampire was looking at him intently once he had his attention. "Don't- don't...you can't think- of course you matter. So much...I...I hate doing this! I never would do this to you if I didn't have to! Can't you see that I am scared for you? I...ever since I met you, got to know you...I wanted nothing but for you to live a happy life." He gazed at the human imploringly, asking to be believed.

Spencer wanted to shake his head, pull away...but Aaron's words were making his anger deflate frighteningly fast. It was suddenly terribly hard not to listen, to believe...

"With or without me," Aaron swore, "What you do with your life was always going to be your decision. I would never want to force you to live with me...or even be near me if you didn't want to...I would bring you to another safe place right now if only I thought you'd stay there and not endanger yourself. But you wouldn't...you would go out there and if David didn't get you you would go to Morgan-"

"Derek wouldn't hurt me-" Spencer injected automatically but Aaron shook his head once more.

"He's a werewolf, Spencer. They have no control when they are shifted. He would kill you and not even know it!"

Spencer breathed in sharply, the mental image of men turning into huge canines flashing before his eyes before he could squash it. No, Derek wouldn't... He shook his head, the tears back, completely uncertain now. No, it was Aaron he was doubting...not Derek...but...

Aaron saw his conflict and sighed, looking pained as he closed his eyes. "I'm well aware that this is inexcusable. I'm not asking you not to resent me. But... I simply do not know what else to do to keep you safe. The thought of you getting hurt...it terrifies me. I would do anything-"

Before Aaron could finish the sentence though, there was a noise from the hallway, the sound of a door flying open, and then agitated loud voices. Both of their heads snapped up, and Aaron was on his feet in a motion too swift for Spencer's eyes to process. An anxious glance at the vampire's face showed him a deep scowl.

"Gideon." he hissed.

Before Spencer could ask what he meant there were steps coming towards the living room and a moment later Elle showed up, face tense, with three people Spencer had never seen before at her heels.

There were two men, one of them of middle height and with graying hair, the other burly and tall, his head shaved. The third one was a woman -or rather a girl- who looked frighteningly pale, her frame skinny and her face taunt and crunched up in distress under her light blonde hair. The burly man was keeping a tight grip on her thin arm, like he was keeping her from moving away.

"Aaron," the older male spoke up, a dark smile on his face that made Spencer feel cold inside, "it's been so long."


	28. Chapter 28

"Aaron," the man, Gideon, said with a smile that made Spencer's insides grow cold with fear.

He stood, tense, still wedged between Aaron and the couch, but the anxiety he had felt before was now redirected toward these new people, the old man especially. There was something cruel in the way he regarded first Aaron and then him, a sentiment reflected in the way the other man was handling the girl in his grip.

She stared back at him, still pale and with a pained grimace -and Spencer on second glance the blood smeared on her wrists...the bleeding wounds...

He must have made a sound because the old man's face briefly contracted into a smirk. Aaron shifted his stance, now obviously standing in front of him like a shield, but Spencer had already moved back, enough to once again collide with the window frame.

"Is this a bad time, Aaron?" the man's, Gideon's eyes moved back to the vampire, sharp, blazing despite the lightness of his tone. He looked angry.

"How did you get here...its-?" Aaron asked instead, then stopped in mid-sentence when his eyes fell on the young woman and her bleeding wrists. "Fae?" he all but hissed.

Gideon nodded, undeterred. "Yes...as you well know there is only a very limited time in which fae blood makes us immune to the sunlight _and_ there is an even more limited amount of fae at my disposal. You can understand, Aaron, why I am not happy to have been forced to come here now and waste precious resources just because you need to be reigned in."

Aaron tensed, hands balling into fists by his sides. "I don't need you here, Jason."

"Oh yes, you do," Gideon interrupted, coldly now, "You know the law, Aaron. You've killed three wolves without provocation...you've put our entire species at risk of war. And for what?!"

"I had reasons-"

"Enough!" Gideon interrupted, "I will not stand for your foolishness. You will hand over the human and I will deliver him to David Rossi with your sincerest apologies, and hope that his death will be enough to appease the wolves. And if it isn't, Aaron, you will be held accountable for what you've done."

Spencer stood frozen behind Aaron, his eyes flickering from one man to the next. He didn't understand what Gideon was saying about the law, about how he had gotten here when Aaron had been so adamant about vampires not getting into contact with sunlight...what they meant when they talked about fae...but he did understand the important part.

This man, Gideon, wanted him dead.

Suddenly, the terror he'd felt when confronted with Aaron took on a whole new dimension. There was no hidden layer of human emotions, of empathy to be found in that mans eyes...it was obvious he didn't care about Spencer's life anymore than he cared about that bleeding girl-

"No!" Before the words could leave Spencer's throat, Aaron had uttered them in a hiss. The man was all but crouched in front of him in his protective stance now, clearly unwilling to move.

"Aaron," Gideon's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "I would think about what you're doing very carefully. You might still get out of this. Do you want to leave your child fatherless for a mere human? Do you want to prompt your sister into entering a futile fight on your behalf?"

He glanced at Elle, who was standing with J.J looking over her shoulder, both looked anxious and torn.

Aaron faltered at the mention of his family, clearly conflicted.

"Exactly," Gideon smiled, "we'll be going then. Hector, the girl. We'll need another ration for the way back." He motioned for the man to bring the girl forward and grabbed her arm. His face morphed, the way Aaron's had, and so did the other man's as they both bent over one wrist each, letting their fangs descend...to draw more blood. Blood that made him immune to the sun...

Spencer stared at the scene in horror, his mind spinning.

Aaron didn't move, seemingly still frozen by the threat to his family.

Spencer acted. He didn't wait for Aaron to make up his mind, to find out who would get hurt or die before he would as well, didn't wait to hear the girls pain moan, a preview of his own fate.

In a split decision, he gripped the curtains behind him and ripped them open with one swift motion.

Sunlight flooded the room and suddenly everybody was on the ground, screaming in pain. Spencer stood there for another split second watching, horrified, as the vampires' skin began to redden and blister as though on fire, watching the blonde girl crawl away from her attackers fearfully, scrambling fro the door, watching JJ crouching over Elle in an attempt to shield her from the sun -then, he ran.

He ran after the fae girl as fast as he could without looking back, without thinking about anything but escaping.

He didn't turn around until he was out of the building, standing in the sunlit street by himself. Panting, his pulse racing, he stared up at the window he thought had to be Aaron's. The curtains were pulled closed again...JJ must have done it, if that was the right apartment.

He didn't take any more time to find out. They were trapped up there without the girl with the magical blood, trapped until the sun went down. He wasn't planning on sticking around till then.

Without another look he spun around and ran away.

He didn't stop until he got to Penny's apartment, the place Morgan had told him his two friends were hiding out at. The sun was fading by the time he got there and he felt utterly exhausted, rattled enough to just collapse right there on the street, but he dragged himself up the stairs anyway.

The vampires wouldn't find them here...not fast enough anyway. If they could connect the dots and research Penny, they would have to do it after nightfall and that would take time. Time enough for the three of them to get away.

Out of breath, he finally stopped in front of Penny's apartment door on the 6th floor and knocked, heart pounding in his chest.

He had had no time to think much about Derek being alive, he had been so preoccupied with fearing for his own life. But now...now he was almost with him again, he would see him...had he changed? Did it matter?

His overwrought nervous system began to pour out fear once more but Spencer pushed it down forcefully. No, Derek wasn't his enemy, Derek was his friend, no matter what had happened to him-

Before he could think any further, the door had opened and he was staring right into Derek Morgan's black, dilated eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry this was kinda short. I'm trying to get back into the story. The fairy is obviously stolen from True Blood...just role with it, alright? <strong>

**Hope you liked it :D**

**Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Before Spencer could say, or even think, a single thing, Derek had rushed outside with a shout and swooped him into a tight embrace.

"Spencer! Oh god, you're alright!"

His friend sounded so relieved, so shaken with worry for him that Spencer almost immediately forgot any doubts he might have had about his state. Wrapped in a familiar safe set of arms, a familiar warm smell, he finally allowed himself to truly breathe for the first time in what felt like days.

He hugged Derek back and let the older man pull him into the apartment without protest. Derek didn't let go of him, not when he moved quickly to look out into the hallway cautiously, not when he turned back around to look Spencer over, for injuries apparently.

"God, Spencer, I was so fucking scared," he muttered, looking unusually pale, a panicked sheen still glazing his eyes, "I thought he- how did you get away? Did he hurt you at all?"

"No, no, I'm okay." Spencer moved to hug Derek once more, just to convince himself they were really finally safe and back together, "I distracted them, ran away. They...they won't be able to come looking for us until the sun goes down but-"

The brief sensation of calm he'd felt quickly evaporated when he remembered their dire situation.

"Derek, there are a lot of them...a man, Gideon, he wanted to deliver me to the..." he stumbled over the word wolves, "-to David. And he's ordered his people to kill me but-"

He broke off, shaking, and Derek held him closer, attempting to calm him, even though his own body seemed much too taunt, tense, feverish almost.

"Yes, I know. Its fine, Spencer. They don't know about Penny's place. We'll figure out where to go from here, where to hide, but for now were safe."

That struck a chord with Spencer.

"Penny! Where is she?!" He tensed, head whipping up to look around the empty flat. There was nothing, just a locked door and drawn curtains.

"She's at Kevin's," Derek calmed him down, "There trying to get more information on Dave and Gideon and everything, anything we might be able to use to get out of this mess. She'll be back soon. Don't worry, they don't know about him."

Spencer nodded, shoulders sagging with relief. Derek steered him over to the couch and together they collapsed on it, exhausted.

"God, Derek," Spencer muttered after a while, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes. "I don't know how we got into this mess...I still can't believe this is really happening. I mean I just wanna wake up..."

He'd almost forgotten Derek's part in this whole mess until then, distracted by the familiarity of his oldest friend, but then Derek also leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. "I- I'm so sorry, Spencer. I don't know how things got so messed up. You should have never gotten dragged into this with me-"

"No!" Spenccer shook his head immediately, "Don't, don't say that." He squeezed Derek's hand. "It's not your fault. It's theirs, for doing this to us."

He didn't know who exactly he meant then, whether he was just talking about Rossi and Gideon, or about Aaron and his family as well. He had been careful not to think about what had happened with them these past minutes. Everything was already so scary and confusing, and he just couldn't make up his mind about where he thought he stood with Aaron.

He was dangerous, a killer, a liar, a predator, frighteningly invested in Spencer's life...but...but he had saved him, too, more than once.

And it had looked like he'd wanted to oppose Gideon for real maybe, before he'd run off...He'd said he wanted to protect him -and sure, he had gone about it in the worst way, but...

Spencer shook his head, conflicted. He didn't want to think about that now. Just yesterday he had thought himself possibly in love with Aaron. Even now there was some part of him, buried under terror, that was defending Aaron, pointing to his redeeming qualities, to his apparent regret over how he was treating Spencer, the caution he'd employed around him when he'd seen he was scared, the hope in his eyes when he'd introduced him to his little family, the way he'd stepped between him and Gideon...the gentle way he'd held his hand on that couch...

He blinked out of his thoughts when the ghost pressure of Aaron's hand in his increased and at a closer look turned into Derek's. His friend was turning his hand over in his own, seemingly examining his wrist. When he looked up he found dark eyes flickering away from his neck just a second too late.

"He didn't hurt me," he whispered gently, unblinking as he held Derek's doubtful gaze.

It was true, Aaron had basically treated him like a raw egg after that terrifying incident in the bedroom, like he was made of glass and might shatter at the tiniest bit of pressure. The more often he thought back to it now that he was free of fear, to Aaron's expression, his movements around him, the harder it became to think the man had ever planned to hurt him...

Not like he was some bloodthirsty demon, but like he really was the man he'd known before. Spencer considered asking Derek about it -he still knew so little about vampires really- considered asking just how human Aaron really was, how much of how he'd acted had been a facade.

But Derek was still staring at various spots where his skin was showing, looking sickly and pale all the while.

"He didn't bite you?" he murmured, sounding disturbed, "I don't understand. What would he want-" His face took on a definite shade of green and Spencer could feel his hand shaking in his own. "What did he want from you?"

Spencer straightened up, worry for Derek winning out over his own anxiety. His friend was beginning to look worse by the minute.

"Derek, just breathe, okay? I'm fine, we're fine."

He reached up to feel the other's forehead, hissing when he touched searing skin and icy sweat. "Derek!"

He was about to insist Derek lie down, sure that the stress of it all was finally getting too much for his friend, when suddenly a sound by the door made them both jump.

**Sorry for the delay, people, please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry this took so long guys! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Both Spencer and Derek's heads snapped around when they heard a sound coming from the door.<p>

"Penny!" Spencer exclaimed, jumping to his feet, anxious to let his friend in so she wouldn't have to stand out in the hallway for too long.

"No, wait!" Derek called out from behind him, also scrambling to his feet, but Spencer was already at the door, pulling it open.

His heart missed a whole beat when he saw who was standing in front of him. Startled, he stumbled backwards, belatedly grabbing the door to slam it back shut-

"Spencer, wait!" Aaron raised an arm, looking at him imploringly, "Please, wait -you need to listen-"

He sounded scared, not frightening. Spencer almost gave in to the urge to slam the door shut anyway, afraid the vampire would force his way in -but Aaron just stood there, hands raised defensively and there was something his worried, tense expression made Spencer hesitate for just a second.

Involuntarily, he was reminded of earlier that day, when Aaron had sat with him, holding his hand, swearing that he only wanted to protect him. He had that same expression on his face still-

His hand clenched around the door as he stood, torn for just a moment -until Derek appeared behind him out of nowhere, pulling him back hastily.

"Get away from him!"

He pushed Spencer behind him, blocking Aaron with his body, muscles coiled like he was expecting the vampire to attack them any second. "You! If you think I will let you get your hands on him again-!"

"I'm not here to fight you," Aaron said swiftly, taking his dark eyes off of Spencer for a moment to look over Morgan. His face seemed to tighten, jaw twitching as his eyes scanned the other man. When finally he looked back at Spencer, his posture seemed even more tense, something flashing in his eyes that made Spencer's stomach tighten uncomfortably.

"Don't close the door, Derek," Aaron said, looking at Spencer, "There are people coming for you and I'm all the warning you'll get... I'm not here to hurt either of you- Spencer, you know I wouldn't."

Spencer swallowed nervously under the man's intense gaze, unable to look for very long. He didn't know anything, he had to keep telling himself that. Yes, Aaron hadn't hurt him, and he hadn't seemed like he would, and god, he was so damn convincing about it, too, -but he _had_ brutally killed three men who were like Derek.

And then there was Gideon who wanted him dead-

"Where is Gideon?" he asked tensely instead of answering, eyes flickering over the dark corridor behind Aaron. He almost asked if Elle and Jack were okay after their exposure to the sun, but bit his lip at the last second. Derek. Derek was his family. He had to worry about him being safe now.

"He's looking for you elsewhere," Aaron shook his head reassuringly, "We have some time- they'll be looking for the fae girl first. It took a lot of of them to heal from their burns."

Guilt coiled in Spencer's stomach at the mention of that -briefly but acutely- and he couldn't help but look Aaron over for any visible signs of burned skin. The man looked fine though, if a little paler and more gaunt than usual.

"It's fine, Spencer- you did the right thing," Aaron, following his gaze, said softly, "Gideon is a lot stronger than me and with both Jack and JJ there-"

"Are they okay?" The words forced themselves out this time, unbidden. He bit his lip again, fighting down any semblance of shame he felt for what he'd done.

"They're fine," Aaron nodded, "JJ only took the time to drag Elle out of the room before she grabbed Jack and ran -she's hiding with him now, she knows what to do in a case like this."

Spencer listened wide-eyed, taking in the information that JJ had seemingly just left Aaron and Elle to fare for themselves. Aaron, reading his expression, shook his head, "She couldn't stay, Spencer. We need blood to heal -she would have been Gideon's first target."

It took Spencer a long few seconds to process that information, and even then he wasn't sure if it made him feel better -or worse.

"How did you heal?" he asked tonelessly, stomach clenching.

At his laden question, Morgan tensed, pushing him back further. Aaron watched their interaction and Morgan's behavior with a deepening frown. He seemed to take just a second too long to answer.

"We have blood bags stashed at the apartment -it wasn't enough to fully heal us all but enough to get us moving- which is why we don't have a lot of time. Spencer, we have to leave this place, Gideon will come looking for you here soon. There isn't much time."

"He isn't going anywhere with you!" Morgan snapped before Spencer could say anything, shaking with agitation, "You're just as bad as that other fucking blood-sucker!"

"Derek," Spencer interjected, taking hold of his friend's arm, not sure if he meant to defend Aaron of simply calm Derek down. "He's not-"

"But he will!" Morgan spat out, staying his ground as he stared daggers at Aaron. "He's just as dangerous as the rest of them, Spencer. Except now he hasn't fed, which makes him even more dangerous! He'll kill you!"

Morgan was getting more and more agitated by the second it seemed, breathing hard now, his shoulders moving up and down fast, his large fists clenching and unclenching over and over.

Aaron's frown seemed to deepen even further when he looked at him- he took what seemed like an unconscious step forward and Derek literally_ growled _at him.

Spencer started, looking between them, his own heart beginning to race again from all that tension. He didn't know how to react, what to think -Derek was right, there was no telling if Aaron wasn't more dangerous thirsty...there was no telling even if that story about the blood bags was true or if there was another drained corpse out there somewhere now. All he had to go on was a fallible gut feeling and that couldn't be enough.

But...if Aaron wanted to attack them, surely he would have by now? And he still looked nothing but tense, worried, in the same way that had become so familiar to Spencer by now. Not monstrous. Not yet.

He might help them.

He might not.

Spencer stared between the men for much too long, conflicted, waging everything that had been said, then he looked back at Aaron, with as much conviction as he could muster.

"I'm not going anywhere without Derek and Penny. They need to be safe- Gideon and Dave will come after them, too."

"Spencer. Stop!" Morgan barked before Aaron could react, "You're not going with him! Never! Didn't you just hear me, he will kill you!"

"But he isn't, Derek-" Spencer shook his head, the words leaving his mouth before he could think better of it, "He didn't hurt me before when he could have, and he could now but-"

"No, he couldn't!" Derek cut him off and Spencer blinked confused.

Aaron's mouth tightened, eyes flashing at those words and Derek scoffed derisively seeing it.

"He can't come in, Spencer. He has to be invited in by someone living. That is the only reason we are still standing here."

It took far too long for that information to register in his rattled brain, for his eyes to make sense of the way Aaron was standing just behind the threshold this whole time...

No. No, that couldn't be, that was just fiction -and yet, he thought with a sinking feeling, so were claws and fangs, and blood bags in sun-proofed apartments...

He stared at Aaron, renewed fear welling up inside him.

Aaron looked at him with a regretful expression before nodding reluctantly. "He's right about the invitation. But that doesn't mean I would hurt you. Spencer, listen to me, you aren't safe here-"

"Why not?" Spencer choked out, brain function slowly returning, "If you can't come in, neither can Gideon or any other vampire."

He nodded to himself, ignoring Aaron's grimace as he turned around towards Derek, eyes wide, "We can call Penny, tell her to stay inside till sunrise-"

"Spencer," Aaron interrupted, drawing their attention back to him, "You need to think this through- Gideon isn't the only one after you. The werewolves- Dave wants you dead, and he'll have no trouble getting in here. You'll be unprotected once he gets here -I can't reach you like this."

His face contorted with in distress at that and he reached a hand out, finger tips stopping just short of the threshold. "Come here, come to me. Time is running out," he said pleadingly, "I'll bring you to a safe place."

Spencer didn't move, forcefully pushing down the feeling of wanting to as he stayed behind Derek. No. No, he couldn't listen to Aaron. Even if he would keep him safe -he clearly didn't mean Derek as well, and once he was over that threshold, Aaron would be the one in power again, unhindered from dragging him off to god knew where against his wishes- NO.

He shook his head, backing up unconsciously.

"Save it, we're not falling for that." Morgan was backing up as well, following him, "Spencer, go to the window, see if we can get down the fire escape."

"Spencer, don't-" Aaron called warningly but Spencer had already rushed over to the window, pulling the curtains aside.

He winced when he realised how dark it was outside already. It had to have been for a while of course for Aaron to have gotten here- still the sight of the black world outside, lit only by the full moon scared him of the unknown lurking in it.

Pulling himself together, he pushed the window open, ignoring yet another cry of protest from Aaron -they had to do it this way, play it safe. He couldn't risk Derek's life by trusting Aaron right now. He couldn't risk his own. They had to get away from here, find a place to hide -from every dangerous supernatural creature out there.

"It's clear-" He turned around, hand raised to wave Derek over so they could start climbing out, but he froze in mid-motion, his eyes growing wide when they fell on his friend.

Derek had gone completely still, the last of his defensive stance vanished as he stood facing the window, sightlessly staring out into the night. His eyes seemed completely black, suddenly, none of the white left in them except for the reflection of the moon outside-

The full moon.

"Spencer!" Suddenly Aaron's insistent calling seemed to have a whole new gravity.

Spencer stood frozen, horror slowly grasping at his sleeves, as Derek's body began to quiver, beyond his friend's control. Derek was looking through him, jaw slack, sweat beading on his skin.

"Derek?" he whispered, voice small, unheard.

He stared at his friend's arms and chest, his neck as the muscles underneath his skin seemed to move unnaturally, rolling, stretching, changing shape and growing into something dark, feral, monstrous- It took but seconds for the realisation of what was happening to Derek to finally set in as he watched any consciousness, anything human, disappear from his friend's eyes, only seconds more until he was unrecognisable -a bulking, disfigured shape that was closer to that of a wild animal than that of a human.

Spencer stared up at the beastly appearance, trapped against the window, petrified from terror as the creature raised itself to its full, massive height and let out a piercing, thundering howl.


End file.
